Esclava del soldado del Clan de la Guerra
by lirios41
Summary: Después de una batalla tomaron como prisionera a una joven de ojos perlados, para la cual finalmente se decide un futuro como esclava. Itachi tiene cierta empatia hacia la joven. La toma, conciente de que el dinero no compra la libertad de nadie. Pero a sabiendas de esto, se pregunta si de alguna forma puede brindarle felicidad a la joven.
1. Capitulo 1 Compra

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso para este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Capítulo 1. El Barco

Había un barco pirata moviéndose con las olas en la obscuridad de la noche, se alejaba de una isla recién usurpada por los tripulantes de esa nave. El botín, el cual consistía en cofres con pergaminos, joyas y oro, era cuidado por dos jóvenes pertenecientes a un clan tan antiguo como la existencia del mismo Chakra. Ambos eran varones de cabello negro azabache, piel morena clara, el mayor, de nombre Shisui Uchiha, tenía 26 años y su cabello corto con puntas onduladas, mientras el menor, Itachi Uchiha, de 20 años tenía el cabello más largo y recogido en una coleta.

El clan al cual pertenecían ambos hombres era considerado uno de los más poderosos del mundo Shinobi, una leyenda y con tantas habilidades que en ocasiones eran llamados el **Clan de la Guerra**. Sin embargo con el pasar de la guerra más clanes se unían a la batalla en contra del Clan Uchiha, les informaron que en el templo de esa isla se planeaba un alianza entre clanes para derrocarlos. Los Uchiha en prevención y respuesta mandaron a 12 de sus ninjas de elite a esa misión, para la cual se aliaron brevemente con un grupo pirata.

La noche cubrió la agitada batalla que culmino en el templo cubierto en llamas negras, nadie ni siquiera en las islas alrededor podría ver que el santuario era consumido rápidamente. El barco se movía en medio de la lluvia fría con las olas del mar, alejándose cada vez más de esa isla. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía verse, a causa de las nubes de la tormenta, y junto al distanciamiento del templo se creaba una atmosfera serena y obscura que era disfrutada por Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi se encontraba sentado debajo de la ventana, en un camarote, su primo estaba parado junto a él, de piernas y brazos cruzados. El menor Uchiha no dejaba de pensar que en aquel lugar más de una vez les ofrecieron hospitalidad, incluso se ofrecían a limpiar sus barcos a costa del dinero que ellos quisieran darles. Pero no tenía nada que ver con humanitarismo, realmente los estaban espiando. Sentía cierta decepción y de pronto, una luz blanca se filtró por la ventana, seguida de un gran estruendo y una vibración exagerada se sintió.

-¡HUJU!- grito alguien en la superficie del barco.- ¡Vieron eso, eso es auténtico arte!- El alarido se filtró hasta el camarote.

-Ese idiota de Deidara, una cosa es destruir una ciudad, pero otra hacer explotar una isla.- Se quejó Shisui.- Que discreto se ha vuelto.-

-Sería un inconveniente que la isla siguiera en pie.- Alego Itachi.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Si cualquier clan descubre que hemos sido nosotros, tendrán más razones para ponerse en nuestra contra.- Shisui suspiro vio los últimos destellos de la isla antes de que se hundiera.- Y destruir la isla es una manera de eliminar la evidencia.- Cerro los ojos un poco y acto seguido le sonrió a Itachi mientras decía.- Además si preguntan diremos que fue Deidara, todas las pistas apuntan a él.-

Shisui rio un poco e Itachi le sonrió reteniendo una suave risa. Aunque ambos preferían resolver el asunto sin tener que llegar a usar la fuerza bruta, y por ende destruir los restos de una civilización era algo aún más abrumador para ambos, Shisui incluso en momentos como esos trataba de hacer reír a Itachi, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas y luchando a la par para llevar todo adelante. Mantener un espíritu inquebrantable era necesario para no perder la cabeza en la vida que les toco vivir.

Al poco rato bajaron al camarote dos negociantes de la banda pirata y uno del grupo Uchiha, sus nombres eran Kakuzu, Hidan e Inabi respectivamente. Kakuzu iba cubierto completamente de ropa, dejando ver únicamente sus verde brillante, lo único que se alcanzaba a discernir en su cuerpo parecía tejido, como un muñeco con costuras, mientras que Hidan era un hombre al parecer más joven, de cabello grisáceo, con un aire despreocupado. Inabi, un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello largo una expresión intimidante, él fue el primero que hablo.

-Shisui, debemos de hacernos cargos del botin. Itachi retírate.- Itachi salio de ahí sin alegar absolutamente nada.

-Uchiha, creo haber dejado en claro que cuanto antes terminemos mejor, soy un hombre poco paciente.- Dijo Kakuzu quien se encargaba de la administración económica de su organización.

Inabi fue escogido para esa misión como líder junto a Shisui, pues era experto en la interrogación y su objetivo en esa misión, era descubrir el interés de Akatsuki por obtener dinero, sin revelar absolutamente nada que les pueda dar la ventaja sobre el clan Uchiha. Cada pergamino fue visto antes por Shisui, quien decidía si quemarlo o no. Era una lástima para los piratas, pues el ojo de los Uchiha tenía una habilidad única en sus ojos, que les permitió memorizar por completo cada pergamino.

Acordaron que los Akasuki se quedarían con una parte del botín por cada pergamino que los Uchiha quemaran. Y una vez terminados los pergaminos se dividieron la dote en partes igualitarias según la cantidad de soldados. Pero aun había un asunto delicado del cual ambos se debían hacer cargo.

-¿Y qué pasa con la chica Hyūga?

๑

๑

๑

Itachi quiso tener una especie de tranquilidad en la cubierta del barco, pero tras escuchar a su primo Obito quejarse del porque no le permitían liderar ni negociar en esa misión pensó que su búsqueda sería inútil por el momento. En el barco tenía aproximadamente 20 hombres, 12 del clan Uchiha y los otros 8 pertenecientes a los piratas, mientras en la nave hermana viajan alrededor 30 hombres y mujeres miembros de Akasuki. Itachi se encontraba en la décimo quinta queja sin argumento de Obito cuando en la conversación a junto un chico rubio pasó a ser el centro de atención.

-El arte debe ser buscada constantemente mayor y solo entonces mayor será habilidad para apreciarlo, sino se entorpecerá.- Algunos rieron, otros no tanto.- Es una lástima lo de los Hyuga, ningún ojo mágico que nos sirva contra los Uchiha.- Dijo el chico rubio para darle una mirada hostil al Itachi Uchiha. Cuando un hombre con rasgos de tiburón y piel azul hablo.

-No te preocupes Deidara, he tomado algo mejor que eso, una hermosura de mujer que podemos utilizar para…-

-Eso es muy peligroso Kisame, acordamos no tomar prisioneros de guerra- Hablo un chico pelirrojo que estaba a lado de una marioneta con cola de escorpión.-Aunque si es muy bella, tal vez la pueda conservar para mi colección.-

-¡Olvídenlo par de imbéciles!-Hablo un hombre con ojos verdes fosforescentes. Venia de la reunión que tuvieron los líderes.- Nadie la toca. - Dijo en señal de orden a más que petición.- Ve a vigilarla Deidara.-

-Anda Itachi con el- Dijo Inabi. El Uchiha menor paso a un lado de este.-Vigílalo, que no la toque.-

Itachi encendió una vela, y se dirigió a lo que suponía seria el calabozo del barco. Entro al lugar y coloco la vela en una mesa para acto seguido ver a quien debía cuidar. Lo que vio Itachi fue bastante crudo. Había una razón por la cual los prisioneros eran llevados por la organización y no por los Uchiha, el clan no los necesitaba. Se imaginó que tal vez la razón era otra, lo intuyo después de ver a esa mujer ahí.

Vio unas piernas con piel blanca rasguñada, estaban mal cubiertas por un vestido blanco destrozado, en tiras largas. Se encontraba atada de pies, manos y ojos, con una soga que absorbía el chakra y a juzgar por la tira de saliva que llegaba a su cuello, estaba sedada y posiblemente drogada, todo ello con el fin de mantenerla quieta. Itachi sintió que compasión por la joven que estaba delante de él, pues tenía un futuro incierto, y para horror propio ahora el mismo era el verdugo que debía mantenerla a la raya.

El joven Uchiha no cruzo palabra alguna con el rubio de la organización Akatsuki, aunque el rubio quiso bromear y engrandecerse por su gran hazaña fue ignorado por Itachi, por lo que no hablaron mucho. Duraron un rato en silencio, el pelinegro se mantuvo cereño, mientras el otro perdía la paciencia. Apenas llevaban quince minutos cuidando cuando finalmente Deidara perdió la paciencia, e intento divertirse a expensas de Itachi.

-Mira esta belleza- Dijo finalmente.- Me encantaría verla explotar, esta piel expandiéndose será hermosa, ¿no lo crees Uchiha?.- El rubio estiro su mano acariciando la pierna derecha de la joven, una lengua se asomó de la extremidad del muchacho y comenzó a lamer la piel blanca de una forma grotesca.

Itachi quiso córtale la mano al bastardo, pero mostrarle interés por ella le daría la victoria a Deidara y crearía un conflicto que él no se podía dar el lujo de tener. El pelinegro solo debía seguir órdenes y cuidar que nada la matase o algo por el estilo, y pese a lo nauseabundo de la situación trato de controlarse no mostrando interés. La mano del rubio subió hasta el muslo de la joven, Itachi hizo un esfuerzo monumental por evitar mostrar la tensión que en su mano surgía, comenzó a tomar su Kunai casi sin percatarse.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-Irrumpió Shisui.- Parece que no se te puede dar un simple encargo, ¿he Deidara?-

-¿A ti que te interesa Uchiha?-

-No realmente, solo señalo tu pésima habilidad para seguir ordenes.- el rubio frunció el seño, enderezo su postura y como consecuencia se separó de la joven. Una victoria para Shisui que alivio enormemente a Itachi- Como sea, me mandaron a reemplazarte, necesitan unos pájaros tuyos arriba.-

Cuando Deidara salió, y las olas que golpeaban el bote fue todo lo que se escuchaba, el Uchiha mayor hablo.

-¿Planeabas matarlo, por tocar lo que te mandaron cuidar?- Cuestiono a Itachi.

-Hubiera dado eso como escusa.- Respondió Uchiha menor.

-Entonces lo hubieras echo por tratar de violar una mujer inconsciente.- La expresión de Itachi revelo que el Shisui estaba en lo correcto.- Debo recordarte que no la conoces y lo poco que podemos inferir es que quiere destruir nuestro clan.-

-…Sigue siendo una mujer.-

\- Sabes que ellos se quedan con ellas, como prisioneros de guerra, por ser _doncella_ no la tocarían, la guardarían y la venderían a una casa de prostitución, mas siendo tan bella.-

" _Virgen_ " La mente de Itachi retuvo eso. Era cierto que en muchas ocasiones esa organización llamada Akatsuki se quedaba con muchos prisioneros de guerra. A los hombres generalmente se les forzaba a ser esclavos y sirvientes. Otras veces si eran ninjas eran intercambiados como mercancías, para firmar pactos, sacrificados a un clan enemigo para que akatsuki firmara alianzas con ellos, o vendían sus cabezas en el mercado negro, por lo valiosos que era.

A una mujer, prisionera de guerra, en el mejor de los casos era intercambiada, y en el más piadoso asesinada. La gran mayoría eran vendidas como esclavas sexuales. Y eran "mejor pagadas" aquellas mujeres vírgenes. Según ellos las reconocían por el olor, otros por el movimiento de andar. Que par de idiotas. Solo un medico podía hacerlo, pero ni siquiera con precisión. El himen de una mujer podía romperse de múltiples formas, por el simple hecho de hacer equitación, hacer splits o sin razón alguna. Eso de que el himen y la virginidad iban de la mano no era más que una estúpida mentira.

Y era más estúpido aun aquello del precio, que siendo virgen vale más. El chico Uchiha siempre pensó, que las mujeres eran hermosas, valerosas y libres como un hombre de acoger una vida que les plazca. A ese mundo lleno de tradiciones viejas y machistas era injusto, discriminante y deseaba no verlo más. Quería que sus hijos crecieran libres de todas esas cosas, luchaba día con día para lograrlo. Deseaba que terminara.

El detestaba la manera en que se regía ese mundo obscuro, pero aún más odiaba admitir que en ocasiones como esta el contribuía de forma involuntaria a todas estas clases de acciones. Desde su punto de vista nunca nadie podía pagar un precio los suficientemente alto como para quedarse con una mujer si no es por amor. Nació un desagrado por el bastardo que la reviso al subirla al bote, la desvistió y toco solo para cerciorarse de la pureza de la joven.

-¿Por eso me mandaron a vigilar a una mujer drogada? ¿Por el precio que su virginidad le da?- Dijo el Uchiha menor.

-Era cuidar a Deidara más que nada, pero no hacías un buen trabajo.- Sonrió Shisui.- Como tú ya abras deducido, ella no es cualquier persona-

Itachi arqueo una ceja esperando una respuesta, cuando por fin su primo mayor dijo.

-Es de la familia principal de los Hyūga.-

-¿Hija de Hiashi Hyūga?- Cuestiono el menor a su primo.

Shisui afirmo con la cabeza para luego agregar.- No tenía el símbolo del pájaro como el resto de los Hyuga, además fue protegida por varias personas, dio una batalla dura, al parecer para capturarla perdieron 5 hombres, incluso después de amordasarla con esas sogas que comen chackra y drogarla ella seguía luchando. Debe estar en su límite.-

-¿Y se supone que soy un medico ninja que debe de mantenerla viva hasta que ellos para que ellos puedan quedársela?-Itachi no comprendía exactamente.

\- No estoy seguro si ellos se la quedaran. Solo digo que en caso de que se así ellos no la tocaran por ser virgen. En la reunión de hace rato hablamos de quien se la quedara.-

Sentía asco hacia su propia clan, pelear por una persona como si fuera un pedazo de carne, era algo repugnante.

-Se mandó un halcón mensajero, esperamos a ver que responde Hiashi. Entiendo tu desagrado a esta situación Itachi. Pero debes controlarte-

Itachi miro a la joven de piel blanca, no la había visto a la joven en su vida, una desconocida total. Sin embargo lucia tan frágil atada, pero admiro su valentía de seguir peleando incluso medio inconsciente. Le habría gustado conocerla a Hinata Hyuga de otra manera, no ahí como una prisionera de guerra.

๑

๑

๑

Llegaron de madrugada al puerto Uchiha. La entrada era vigilada por Uchihas, era una caverna en forma de túnel, con Uchihas escondidos entre las rocas, estos vigilaban el acceso al clan. Era la única entrada, los alrededores estaban llenos de remolinos, solo se podía entrar por ahí y era una entrada impenetrable. Tuvieron que dar aviso de los acompañantes antes de poder entrar toda la flora.

Subieron las velas, colocaron el puente y finalmente bajaron. Itachi llevaba una canasta a la espalda llena de algunas joyas y pergaminos que Shisui no se atrevió a destruir. Su padre estaba esperándolo, lo veía fijamente y de manera seria tal como había sido toda su vida.

-¿Por qué vinieron ellos?-

Al grano, nada de saludos por cortesía, ni amabilidades. Lo importante era el clan y todo lo relacionado a eso.

-Responde. ¿Qué es tan delicado que no puede ser resuelto?, tu eres el segundo al mando no debes cargar esto como si fueras…- Antes de que su padre lo sermoneado Itachi decidió hablar.

-Encontramos a los Hyuga-

Su padre hizo una mueca de decepción, y acto seguido su mirada firme volvió. Era perfectamente entendible. Los Hyuga los habían traicionado, nunca fueron particularmente amigos, pero si aliados y encontrarlos ahí en esa reunión era un indicio de que planeaban la derrota del clan Uchiha. Eso de no llevarse bien no implicaba conspirar para destruir el clan entero.

-¿Y bien?-

Se limitó a darle los pormenores de la misión, se enfocó más en describir la situación de la joven. Lo hizo de manera breve y clara. Comenzó a darle detalles de los pergaminos cuando una risa los interrumpió.

-jajaja, aun drogada impide ser tocada.- Kisame reía en voz alta, seguido de carcajadas provenientes de algunos de sus aliados. Traía en brazos a la Hyūga. -Clásico de una virgen, jaja, vaya que huele a una, ¿Podre ser el primero?-

-Olvídalo la venderemos, será una fortuna una virgen a su edad, con esa piel y además ciega- Dijo Kakuzu. Un hombre alto, piel morena y ojos de color verde.

-¿hE? ¿Cuánto costara?-

-No podrías pagarlo imbécil, ni con tu cabeza-

-Sera una lástima, realmente quería...-

-Uchiha- Dijo el ojiverde.-Necesitamos hablar de negocios.-

-Bien- Respondió el padre de Itachi, que era líder del clan.-Según tengo entendido el clan Hyūga a respondido.-

-Si, pero la carta aun esta sellada aun, no quería tomar ventaja.-

-Bien, hablemos. Itachi cuida a la prisionera.- Dijo el líder del clan de la guerra dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor.

-Me parece bien. Kisame entrégasela- Hablo Kakuzu.

-¡Hey! ¿Y porque no puedo ir yo?-Alego Kisame.

-No quiero que arruines nuestros planes o los convenios con el clan Hyuga-

-Está bien que la cuide Itachi, es un mojigato, si se atreve a tocarla celebraremos que Itachi ahora es un todo un hombre. Jajaja- Rio Deidara.

La ataron a un poster con esa cuerda que alimentaba el chackra. Sus pies estaban atados. Sus manos fueron colocadas a su espalda con un ángulo recto en los codos, sus pies solo estaban inmovilizados y eran lo único pegado al poster. Su cuerpo fue amarrado de tal manera que quedaba suspendido y con la espada lejos al poster.

-¿Porque la crueldad?- Inquirió Itachi cuando todos se fueron dejándolo a solas con Shisui.

-Al parecer intento destruir sus propios ojos. Hizo cuchillas de chacra con las puntas de sus manos para destruirlos. Una vez que se dio cuenta que no podía escapar comenzó a reunir chackra en algunos puntos donde no había cuerdas.-

-¿Y lo hizo aun estando drogada y semiconciente?-

-Así es, ¡ha! y agrega a todo envenenada, ese bastardo de Zetsu hizo algo, pero hay que admirar la perseverancia de la chica-

-Shisui- Su primo lo observo curioso- ¿Iras a la reunión verdad? -

-Como segundo al mando en esta misión debo ir.-

-Vendrias a decirme lo que acuerden por favor.-

-Está bien…pero siento curiosidad- Shisui caminaba hacia la salida del calabozo.

-¿De qué?-

-De tu atención hacia esa chica.-

๑

๑

๑

La luz del amanecer amenazaba con hacerse presente en cualquier comento. Itachi Uchiha cuidaba de la mujer con gran cautela. No había dormido en toda la noche y estaba más que acostumbrado a eso pero el cansancio de la misión, el viaje y el estrés mental comenzó a hacer que se preguntara cuanto más tardarían las negociaciones que incumbían a la chica. De pronto ella balbuceo algo.

-¿Perdone?- Itachi le retiro la mordaza de su boca. Cuando se acercó percibió un olor suave a lilas proveniente de la joven.

La chica trataba de decir algo, pero estaba entre consiente y desvanecida, y solo entonces volvió a la cruda realidad. De que una joven era prisionera de guerra y él era el guardia que la mantenía a la raya. Suspiro desanimado. Noto los labios secos de la Hyūga. Acerco una taza con agua para ver si bebía aunque estuviera fuera de sí, la chica se negó a tomar intentando girar la cabeza.

-Descuide el agua está limpia- Le dijo para calmarla. Seguramente ella ya sabía que estaba drogada.

La joven tomo un poco de conciencia, entre débil por la falta de chackra y entre ida por la droga que le suministraron, y bebió un poco.

-Siento mucho esto, en cuanto las cosas se arreglen usted podrá volver a su clan. Todo estará bien se lo ase…-

De pronto la joven movió la cabeza, en señal de negación.

-Nnonoo-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-No venvendra nadie…-

¿Cómo podía perder las esperanzas tan rápido? Si ella era la que luchaba contra todo, aun inconsciente. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

-Se..se que nno sserra asi-Tartamudeaba, mas por su condición que por otra cosa.

-Hyuga-san, le aseguro que nuestra intención no es tenerla como prisionera.-

-Por…porfafavor, see que no debdebo suplicar, pero quisiera.-

Itachi veía a la joven, si no moría asesinada, posiblemente moriría a causa de la explotación de su cuerpo. Como no noto antes que literalmente estaban matando a la joven. La venderían tal vez los piratas, pero luego la matarían. Pues como pasa con toda mujer ninja yacería como algo inservible si se trata de prostitución, sería un problema mayor.

-¿Que desea?- Se compadeció de la joven. Esa chica que respiraba con agitación. Esa mujer que estaba dispuesta a perder sus ojos por proteger a su propio clan.

-…Que mi herherma..na sssepa quee yo- Inhalo con dificultad- qu..que yo la amare por siempre- La chica se desvaneció.

Itachi se apresuró a tomar su cabeza que no callera de golpe, la desato y trataba de hacer que ella volviera en si cuando Shisui irrumpió en la habitación.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que no ibas a pasarte de listo-

-Shisui, sabes bien que yo no…-

-Lo sé, solo quiero molestarte un poco-Itachi lo ignoro y prosiguió.

-¿Cuál fue el acuerdo?-

-Nos quedaremos con los ojos, ellos con la chica.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Dije que nosotros tendremos los ojos y ellos a la…-

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué paso con Hyashi?, acaso no quiso saber de su hija.-

-Pidió que se le mandaran los dos ojos de la joven para comprobar que es ella- Un escalofrió recorrió al Uchiha- Pero los Akatsuki se opusieron, y tu padre tenía ideas similares.-

-¿Que ideas?-

-Que ellos solo querían salvar su clan teniendo los ojos. De ahí la chica no les interesaba. -

-¿Cómo están seguros?-

-Porque en la carta solo recalcaba los ojos, no dijo nada sobre si ella estuviera viva o no. Eso les basto a todos para negarse. Así que naturalmente nosotros no queremos que ellos tengan los ojos, si eso implica poder. Tu padre fue muy listo en esta negociación-

Itachi contemplo a la joven. Era una mujer valiente, que luchaba hasta el final contra todo. Era amorosa con un último anhelo de que esos sentimientos llegaran a su pequeña hermana. Era gentil. Esa mujer que estaba dispuesta a perder sus ojos por proteger a su propio clan, un clan que le dio la espalda no sin antes reclamar sus ojos, para dejarla en el olvido.

-Seguramente la venderían.-Ella estaba sola en esto.

-Si tiene suerte si, Kisame se ve…-

-Shisui cuídala, tengo que hablar con mi padre - No tenía tiempo que perder. Las negociaciones estaban hechas. Debía darse prisa.

Antes de que el primo mayor pudiera alegar Itachi ya había salido.

๑

๑

๑

No sabía cómo dirigirse a su padre para la petición que le tiene. Llevaba 20 segundos viéndolo, sin poderlo decirlo.

-Dime que quieres, debo asegurarme que las cosas se hagan bien-

-La quiero como dama de compañía.-

La reacción de su padre no sorprendió a Itachi. Se sorprendió y lo descoloco al grado de tirar sus hojas.

-¿Porque necesitas a esa mujer?, podrías tener cualquiera del clan Uchiha, que te pueden ofrecer un mejor linaje de sangre a tus hijos.-

-No tengo el tiempo ni la estabilidad para establecer una relación formal ni mucho menos una familia- Aunque a él le hubiera encantando llevar una vida tranquila, por primera vez en su vida se alegró de que su horario de vida sirviera para algo-Solo como dama de compañía. Sería inapropiado tratar de esa manera a una joven de nuestro clan-

-Seria aun peor verte acompañado de una Hyuga, además muchas mujeres del clan estarían más que encantadas de todo si les dedicas unos minutos a la semana, son mujeres fuertes.-

-Hablo por los padres de nuestro clan, no creo que para ellos sea bueno que sus hijas estén solas en un noviazgo poco estable y no pienso faltarles al respeto.-

Su padre suspiro molesto para decirle -No creo que los Akatsuki quieran negociar-

-Yo mismo pagare por ella, solo pido su permiso para tenerla aquí en el clan-

Si bien Itachi era un hombre complicado, nunca dio indicios de ser caprichoso, no recordó alguna vez en su niñez que el llorara por obtener algo, a diferencia de su hijo menor Sasuke, quien hacia pucheros apenas no obtenía lo que quería. Los Uchiha no caen en sentimentalismo. Pero si su hijo la quería era por alguna razón. Si el mismo la pagaba estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-bien-

\- muchas gracias- El pelinegro hizo una reverencia a su padre. Se dirigió a la puerta cuando escucho.

-Itachi, no quiero un nieto bastardo.-

Un escalofrió recorrió su ser a causa de lo que su padre suponía que le haría a la joven.

-Entiendo padre-

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

Saludos y Abrazos!

¡Saludos!, estoy reescribiendo este fic pues como más adentrada la historia está más concisa la historia se me hacía injusto no darle el mismo detalle a la cosa.


	2. Capitulo 2 Promesa

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso para yo usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Tenía la conciencia suficiente para sentir la suavidad de las sabanas y la comodidad de la cama en la que se encontraba. Era extraño, ella recordaba haber dormido en futón últimamente. Se incorporó lentamente hasta estar sentada, después abrió sus ojos perlados.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera barnizada. Giro la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y encontró rosas en un jarrón. Su clan no utilizaba esa clase de decoraciones en días normales y se preguntó si acaso era día san Valentín, rectifico rápidamente al recordar que aún faltaban 4 meses para eso.Ella sintió cierta frialdad en su brazo, se lo sobo del codo hacia la muñeca y entonces noto que tenía una aguja, la cual estaba unida a una bolsa con suero.

Trato de levantarse por su lado derecho, pues ahí tenía el brazo conectado y había peligro de que si se levantaba por el otro lado estiraría la manguera de su catéter hasta reventarla o si no se lastimara con la aguja. Se sentó en la cama y trato de ponerse de pie pero no tuvo éxito y calló de rodillas, le dio bastante. El estruendo provocado por el golpe ocasiono que alguien entrara corriendo a la habitación.

-No se levante señorita, apenas se le pasa la anestesia- Era una chica de cabello negro, con ojos rasgados, tés ligeramente morena y vestía un kimono sencillo negro. La tomo del brazo y lentamente la acomodo de nuevo en la cama.

-sí, muchas gracias-

-Ha bien, soy Shizune estoy a cargo de su recuperación, encantada de conocerla. Esforcémonos juntas para su recuperación. -La mujer le resultaba muy familiar a Hinata, cuando finalmente recordó que la había visto caminando con Tsunade-sama, era su aprendiz más cercano. –Ha! Tonton eso no es comida!- Dijo Shizune a un cerdito rosa que mordisqueaba una calceta que estaba en el suelo.-¡ha! ¡Ajaja es su calcetín, enseguida le traeré otro par!- Dijo completamente apenada- Vamos Tonton traeremos la cena.-

Hinata la miro salir de la habitación, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle sin embargo su carácter sutil y amable se lo impidió al instante, pero se cuestionaba ¿porque ella la cuidaba?. Trato de encontrar una razón y lo más lógico era que el veneno que tenía era tan fuerte que nadie del clan podía… _El clan_. UN palpitar vino a ella seguido de un nudo en el estómago al recordar lo que leyó en el pergamino, que devolvieran los ojos de Hinata para ver si era ella a quien se referian. Sabía que nadie accedería a tal petición del clan Hyūga, pedir los ojos de ella solo para saber si estaba viva.

La decisión de Hinata vino dada por la petición del clan, pensó en destruir sus propios ojos. No era ingenua. Sabía que nadie daría unos ojos tan valiosos como los de ella. Aunque sus ojos no eran lo mejor en el clan, seguían siendo Dojutsu muy cotizado, y aunque después de destruirlos a ella la terminarían matándola, al menos su querida hermana menor tendría un poco más de posibilidades de superar la guerra que venía avecinándose. Por mínima que fuera ella daría su ayuda para que así fuera, era una guerra después de todo.

Los pensamientos de la ojiperla fueron interrumpidos cuando Shizune entro a la habitación. La joven médico le coloco un par de calcetines nuevos y la ayudo a acomodarse apropiadamente para que cenara. Era sopa de Mizu, arroz blanco al vapor con verduras, unos trozos de pollo con warabi. Como postre un panecito de arroz. Terminada la sopa, le quito el catéter, la limpio y le puso una bandita. Hinata le sugirió en que podía cambiar los vendajes y que después comería. Sin embargo Shizune se negó, alegando que Tonton tenía hambre y que solo eran unos cuantos vendajes.

La joven Hyūga no tuvo oportunidad de hablar mucho. Disfruto la comida lo más que pudo. Cuando sus vendajes estuvieron listos Shizune procedio a limpiar la habitación, aunque no había mucho que limpiar realmente, y mientras le hacía comentarios de lo bien que se había recuperado, que esperaba que siguiera así. Hinata le sonreía y le aseguraba que lo intentaría. Terminado el planto seguía el postre, y la ojiperla ya iba por el panecillo de arroz cuando giro su rostro a la puerta deslizable y entonces noto el logo del clan Uchiha impreso.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿he?- Pregunto la pelinegra extrañada.

-Veo que en el clan Uchiha, pero ¿Dónde está mi gente?- Pregunto con gentileza.

Pero hubo silencio. Shizune se quedó callada, dejando de acomodar las gasas para mirar a Hinata inquietantemente. Hasta que finalmente hablo-Usted…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Buenas tardes- Una mujer de cabello azulado, tez clara y una sonrisa cálida deslizo la puerta, se quedó mirándolas hizo una reverencia y entro sin sus sandalias al cuarto.

-Buenas tardes Mikoto-san- Dijo Shizune haciendo una reverencia.

-…ho…hem Muy Buenas tardes.- Agrego Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad les estoy muy agradecida…-

Mikoto entre cerrojo los ojos en una expresión un tanto triste pero con una mirada atenta y filosa como un gato, analizando a la Hyuga entre tanto.

-¿Shizune-chan porque no bajas a cenar?, El hermano de mi esposo trajo unos panes rellenos de picadillo con verduras. Sé que te encantaran y también prepare algo para Tonton. Yo cuidare de la joven por ti.-

-¿Qué?...Si muchas gracias.- Se despidió de ambas con una reverencia, deslizo la puerta..

Hinata sintió cierta tensión al momento de que esta Mikoto pareció ignorar sus gratitudes. Pero la mujer no dijo nada, abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar la luz del atardecer dorado a su habitación.

-¿Así que ya te sientes mejor?- Le dijo sonriendo.

-ha. Si mucho mejor.-

-Me encantaría ofrecerte un pan relleno, pero apenas acabas de recuperarte.-

-Lo entiendo, no se preocupe- Respondió la ojiperla con sinceridad.

-Te has recuperado muy bien, tu organismo ya desecho el veneno, y has recuperado un poco de tu chakra, el cual es vital. ¿Sabías eso?-

-¿perdone?

-Que fuiste envenenada y que casi perdiste tu chakra.-

-Ha decir verdad note ciertos síntomas en mí, mas similares a una droga más que a un veneno.-

Mikoto se sorprendió ligeramente -Bueno si, también te suministraron drogas. Fue muy laborioso canalizar todo eso, porque no podíamos utilizar muchos recursos por la cantidad de toxinas en tu sistema. Fue una suerte que Shizune se encontrara aquí, está haciendo unas investigaciones sobre los caracoles y su regeneración para la piel. Entonces acudió aquí, accedió a hacerse cargo de ti hasta que te recuperaras.-

-Ya veo. Comprendo. Muchas gracias por todo.- Acto seguido la joven hizo una reverencia.

-No tienes porque.-Tenia una mirada fija, analizándola cada movimiento, la forma en que apretaba la sabana.- A propósito yo soy Mikoto Uchiha.-

-Ha si, Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga.-

-Que educada, yo soy esposa de Fugaku Uchiha y madre de Sasuke mi hijo menor, e Itachi mi hijo mayor- Hizo énfasis en este último- quien por cierto fue quien contrato a Shizune, la médico que te atendía-

-Ha ya veo, entonces mis gratitudes también para el…-

La madre cerró los ojos.

-Más que eso, ¿Qué edad tienes Hinata-chan? ¿Me permites tutearte?- Le sonrió.

Hinata se sentía confundida. Pero le parecía una descortesía no contestar lo que su anfitriona le preguntaba. Después de todo, la había salvado de algo peor que la muerte.

-Soy del último mes del año del conejo- Dejo la chica mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-16 años.-

La menor asintió.-Y por supuesto puede tutearme.-

-Ya veo, tenía curiosidad, cuando vi tu cara pensé que eras más joven, pero al cambiarte y verte desnud…!ho vaya! disculpa iba decir una imprudencia-

Hinata enrojeció

-No se preocupe- le dedico una sonrisa honesta con unas mejillas de un tenue rosa.

-Aun eres joven, pero no demasiado como para comprender lo que ha pasado.-

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente?-

-Mi hijo es sumamente gentil-

Hinata pensó un poco, si ese hombre sin conocerla la había rescatado de esa situación despertante y encima pagarle a un médico de elite para cuidarle así le parecía. Por lo que asintió sin la menor duda.

-Me alegra que coincidas conmigo, por lo que te voy a pedir algo sumamente especial-

Hinata sentía que le hablaba como una niña. Sin embargo le siguió el juego asintiendo nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Mi clan nunca espero encontrar al tuyo en esa reunión.-

-¿Perdone?-

-Sé que aunque no nos lleváramos como mejores amigos nunca nos imaginamos que los Hyuga fueran a hacer eso-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-La reunión en la isla del templo-

-¿Qué reunión?-

-Así que mi hijo tenía razón.-Suspiro- Escucha, no debo decir esto pero es necesario si quiero que me hagas ese favor, así que escucha con atención Hinata-chan.-La observo- Mi clan fue a ese templo, pues se reunían soldados para pelear contra el clan Uchiha. Entonces encontramos ahí a los Hyuga. De cualquier forma, tu clan y sus aliados le han declarado la guerra a mi clan. Son asuntos políticos que nos infieren, y que aunque sea un mal entendido es demasiado tarde.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Su clan ha destruido una flota y se llevó algunos Uchiha como rehenes, justo en este momento mi hijo está rescatándolos, pero la poca paz que existía en el mundo, se ha roto por completo. La guerra se ha desatado. Tu clan y el mío están en guerra. Por lo que puedes inferir no eres bienvenida en nuestro clan y mucho menos en esta casa.- Hinata no contesto- Pero lo que te pediré, te lo digo para que tomes en cuenta que tu harías lo mismo, si amas a tu familia, ¿No darías al vida por tu clan?-

-Así es- Entendía que el bien común era más importante que el individual.

-Y tú, siendo una Kunoichi, ¿no has matado para proteger y salvar a tu familia?-

Solo asintió. No muy orgullosa de ello.

-Lo que te quería pedir es sumamente simple. Te daré acojo en mi casa, te abriré las puertas pese a la rivalidad de nuestros clanes. Creo que eres sumamente gentil ya que no te has puesto a la defensiva y lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar cuando te diga que… que mi hijo es realmente una buena persona. Sabes que está luchando para salvar a sus primos y tíos del clan.

-Lo entiendo-

-Bien, por lo que te pido que no lo odies, que pase lo que pase, no lo odies. Siempre actúa con misterio ante muchas circunstancias y aun yo siendo su madre me cuesta entender que es lo que él quiere. Por lo que te pido confíes en el y cuídale siempre que puedas.- Mikoto había tomado las manos de la Hyuga al contarle esto.

Hinata no entendía a que se debía eso.-Ha..hare lo que pueda. Pe..pero porque debo de…-

-Él te ha elegido-

-¿Qué?- Una duda tras otra surgía en la cabeza de Hinata.

-Si entiendes que mi hijo es una persona realmente gentil.-

Solo asintió, ella lo había pensando y entendido perfectamente.

-Él te ha comprado.-

Los ojos de Hinata seguían las manos de la Uchiha mientras bajaba su calcetín para mostrarle una soga con sellos extraños. Y entonces noto que tenía un collar con piedras verdes. Ese era un símbolo de esclavitud.

-No quiso que te llevaran los piratas y los Akatsuki, ¿Sabes lo que les sucede a las doncellas como tú?-

Hinata asintió con algo de tristeza.

-Yo conozco a mi hijo, y estoy segura de que esa fue la razón por la que quiso comprarte. Pero el clan tiene estas reglas- Dijo señalando el collar y las sogas- hacia la gente así. Recuerda lo que me has prometido y lo que te he dicho. Espero y entiendas que no hay forma de salir de esta isla sin que nadie de la familia te lo autorice. Aunque siendo honesta eso solo recae en que mi hijo así se lo pida a tu padre.-

Toco el collar que mantenía a raya su chackra. Identifico algunos sellos en las sogas, eran explosivos. Si se alejaba de ahí explotaría, aunque se pudiera cubrir con el chakra la explosión llamaría la atención lo suficiente como para que los Uchiha se acercaran a ella.

-Cualquiera en el clan intentaría matarte si haces algo indebido, aunque puedas defenderte de unos cuantos, dudo mucho que puedas enfrentar a más de 3 Uchihas a la vez.-La expresión de sorpresa en ella le dijo que algo andaba mal-No estoy amenazándote ni asustándote. Solo te digo lo que ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Nunca nos quedamos con las personas, pero la situación entre los clanes es muy fuerte. Tu clan no pareció tener interés en recuperarte.-

Hinata agacho el rostro recordado aquello.

-Mi esposo quiso asesinarte después de que tu clan tomara algunos barcos. Pero mi hijo le rogo por tu vida. Por alguna razón lo hizo, mi esposo no permite esa clase de caprichos, pero mi hijo lo convenció y gracias a eso ahora estas viva. –Mikoto la abrazo y acaricio dulcemente su cabeza- No desaproveches eso. Por favor cuida de él.-

Hinata asintió. Sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y una responsabilidad enorme en sus hombros. Sentía que esa mujer le acaba de entregar a su hijo.

-Lo prometes-

-Se lo prometo Uchiha-sama-

Mikoto sonrió – Con el "san" está bien, dime Mikoto, cualquier cosa no dudes en acercarte a mí. Pero tu lealtad esta con Itachi-

-Lo entiendo- Después de todo, él fue quien la acogió aun cuando su clan la desprecio.

Mikoto levantó el postre. Porque Hinata no lo toco después de esa conversación. La Uchiha cerro las cortinas pues el hermoso dorado del atardecer sed había disipado, dejando una obscuridad y frescura características de la noche. Se dirigió a la puerta, se hinco y antes de deslizar la puerta dijo a la Hyūga -Buenas noches. Duerme bien.-

-Buenas noches.-

Mikoto le parecía amable, esperar a que terminara de comer antes de hablar con ella. Miro el techo, sintiéndose sola en esa isla. Sentía nostalgia y abandono hacia su clan. Quería escapar de ahí. Pero no podía ni siquiera intentarlo por las cuerdas. Pero si el mundo estaba en guerra, afuera era aún peor. No quería investigar nada del clan Uchiha, después de todo Mikoto se había vuelto su amiga, e Itachi la había salvado de los piratas o de algo incluso peor.

Pero. _Itachi he…_ Se preguntó cómo era, se preguntó si su madre la había calmado por alguna razón. Sabía que lo mejor que podía esperar era que le destruyeran sus canales y ser sirvienta. Un líquido comenzó a nublar su vista. Cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cayeron. Estaba llorando. Debía ser fuerte. Pero no podía. No tenía a nadie en el mundo ahora. Solo a Hanabi. Solo podía vivir y luchar diariamente para un día poder volver a verla. Se abrazó a la almohada y continúo llorando.

" _Por favor cuida de él"_

Las palabras de Mikoto vinieron a ella. Le prometió que cuidaría de él. Aún tenía esa responsabilidad hacia él. No era que ella debía cuidarlo como una hermana mayor a un hermano más joven. Era que ella pertenecía a Itachi Uchiha. No como familia, ni como camarería ni hermandad. Sino como una propiedad. No había nada alegre en eso. Había perdido su libertad. Pero la promesa que le hizo a la madre de Itachoi debía cumplirla. Además debía volver a ver Hanabi. Se aferró a esas dos cosas como objetivo y esperanza en su vida respectivamente.

Y de alguna forma, como si moverse le causara más dolor, permaneció quieta y en silencio, llorando en la obscuridad de la noche.

๑

๑

๑ 

Desde que cobro conciencia habían pasado 3 días en los que ella habitaba en la residencia de los padres de Itachi. Los primeros dos días aprendió la manera correcta de limpiar un piso según este clan, los platillos favoritos de su hijo. Hinata no tardo en aprenderlos, era buena cocinera según la propia madre del Uchiha. Por la tarde llegaron visitas a la casa del líder. Mikoto había salido un momento por lo que Hinata las recibió, les servía un poco de té, junto con algunos dulces japoneces, cuando una de ellas hablo.

-Sí que tienes malos modales.- Dijo una chica de ojos afilados.

-Mira esa chica, sus ojos dan miedo- Dijo otra con cabello rizado.

-Jajaja, además ve que torpe es acaba de tirar palillos.-

-Ha, lo siento mucho- Dijo la ojiperla levantando los palillos con sumo cuidado.

-De verdad no entiendo porque te eligió Itachi, no tienes anda que ofrecer Hyūga-

Hinata no reacciono, se quedó quieta y ligeramente sorprendida de que esas jóvenes tuvieran la misma sangre que la dulce Mikoto. Pero recordando su propio clan, donde gente era amable y cruel al mismo tiempo, por lo que tras este análisis no considero que fuera algo tan improbable.

-¿No te enteraste Otaru?-Los ojos afilados de esa chica permanecieron cerrados.

-¿Qué cosa Miku?-

-Su clan el abandono, al parecer no tiene interés en alguien tan poca cosa como ella.- Entones Hinata sintió la mirada filosa, severa y cruel que la chica le dirigía.

-¿Sucede algo chicas?- las puertas se deslizaron dejando ver a la Madre de esa casa.

-Ha Mikoto-san la esperamos, mire que el té esta frio, al parecer la joven lo dejo enfriar.- Dijo Miku, una chica con cabello rizado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué curioso!, recuerdo haberlo hervido justo antes de salir, no tengo mucho fuera, incluso las vi en la esquina cuando salí. Seguramente no me vieron de otra forma no abrían entrado. –Les dirigió una mirada y sonrisa amables-. Qué pena que se enfriara tan rápido, les traeré más, ¿me ayudas Hinata-chan?-

-Ha…si por su puesto Mi..Mikoto-san- Dijo la ojiperla tan serena como siempre. Las chicas la miraron con horror por tomarle tanta confianza a su tía.

-Está bien así tía.- La chica Uchiha se aferró a la tasa, deseando que Mikoto no la tocara para sentir el calor del té.

-Que amable de su parte, y ¿a qué debo su agradable visita?-

-¡Ho!, estamos muy preocupadas por Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun y Shisui-kun-

Hinata se retiró y dejo que conversaran. Entendía porque esas 3 chicas la odiaban, pues era normal que si un hombre tenía a una joven como esclava le sirviera algo más que simples mandados, en otras palabras también servían para satisfacer íntimamente a los hombres. Estaba asustada, no había pensado en eso ¿Qué haría si ese hombre intentara tocarla?, ¿Tendría una pelea?, ¿Acaso podría derrotar a alguien que era capaz de derrotar una flota entera? (Según su propia madre.).

Después de que las chicas se fueron Hinata acompaño a Mikoto-san a la casa del primogénito.

-Generalmente mi hijo hace la limpieza cuando está aquí, cuando no está aquí, yo vengo cada 2 días a hacer la limpieza, es muy minucioso y rara vez me permite tocar las cosas. No importa como lo acomode el suele dejarlo tal como se lo acomode la última vez.-

-No es muy metódico-Observo Hinata.

-No creo no lo es, se adapta fácilmente a las cosas, el memoriza todo, y casi nunca tiene que tocar nada de nuevo.-

-Oh, impresionante-

-Si es un don que muchos Uchiha tienen-

-Ahora la comida, bueno a le gustan los dulces especialmente los dangos, ¿Sabes cocinar dangos Hinata?, apuesto a que sí, ¿Te gusta cocinar?-

-Si Mikoto-san, me gusta mucho la cocina-

-Ya veo, ¿Qué te parece si mañana preparamos algunos dangos?-

-Como desee usted.-

Mikoto no podía pasar por alto que la joven siempre le daba la razón. Tenía un carácter sereno, dispuesta a complacer a los demás sobre su propio confort. Era amable, al punto de no tomar odio contra el clan Uchiha por lo que ha pasado. Era demasiado gentil.

-Hinata, si alguien del clan te molesta, házmelo saber ¿sí?, mi hijo tiene demasiado estrés como para ocuparse de esas cosas.-

-No..no ha pasado nada enserio.-

Demasiado gentil.

-Bien, pero es mi deber tener al clan lo más unido y feliz posible, es mi deber como esposa de un líder.-

Hinata entendía eso perfectamente.

-Muchas gracias Mikoto-san-

Para el cuarto día Hinata comenzaba a sentirse tranquila de que no tenía que verse con Itachi. Aunque paso gran parte del día cocinando eso rondaba constantemente por su cabeza. Llegada la noche, Mikoto e Hinata compartían una taza de té en la cocina. Conversaban sobre los dangos que hicieron en la tarde y entonces Mikoto se levantó hacia el pasillo donde había una mesa con un adorno. Era una esfera magnética, de esas que parece que flotan, Brillaba por alguna razón.

-Tenemos que calentar la cena y poner verduras a hervir, han llegado.-

Llevaban cerca de 15 minutos arreglando las cosas para la cena cuando escucharon el sonido que produce la puerta cuando se abre. El líder entro de forma imponente a la casa. Mikoto lo recibió con una gran sonrisa a la cual él respondió sonriendo de igual manera, de alguna manera parecía que se abrazaban a través de la mirada que se daban.

Hinata los observo sorprendida, nunca había visto esa clase de amor en su clan, eran bastante reservados, la mayoría vivía en noviazgos eternos y otros tenían bodas arregladas para favorecer al clan y muy pocos podían elegir pareja.. Para ella que vivió en un ambiente así, siendo rechazada por ser demasiado "débil" ante el clan, para alguien que nunca vio a sus padres amarse, pues apenas tenía memoria de su madre. Para alguien como ella, criada así y con esos ojos que tenían un don (que ella misma ignoraba) de ver a las personas claramente, aquella escena de un esposo llegando a casa después una riesgosa misión y ver a su esposa que lo espero donde se demostraron amor con esa mirada.

~ Él se fue, pero le dijo que volvería, ella se quedó, pero le dijo que lo esperaría.~

Hinata observo aquello con suma fascinación y anhelo. Fueron apenas unos segundos, y entonces la mirada del hombre cambio completamente cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la propia Hinata. La ojiperla inmediatamente hizo una reverencia. Pero el la ignoro, siguió derecho a la sala superior y le dijo a su mujer que debía volver, solo tomaría un baño y se llevaría un obento para cenar y un par de pergaminos para trabajar. No cenaría en casa. El baño se encontraba listo, pues Mikoto lo había prendido, y encamino inmediatamente a su esposo al cuarto de baño.

La ojiperla caminaba por el pasillo y la lo lejos escuchaba a Mikoto preguntarle a su esposo por el paradero de su hijo, al parecer el primogénito se encontraba en su propia casa de soltero.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~


	3. Capitulo 3 Confrontación

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Era el séptimo día en esa misión buscado a los Uchihas de la nave secuestrada. Encontraron algunos, y según sus testimonios no fueron Hyugas quienes pelearon únicamente, había de toda clase de clanes de en esa organización. Al parecer paralizaron a los Uchihas con agujas para capturarlos. Los únicos capaces de realizar semejante hazaña eran miembros de Anbu, una división de la alianza que existía entre varios clanes ninjas. Una vez que un ninja ingresaba, renunciaba a su lugar en el clan.

Cuando comenzó la guerra esa división no tomo partido en ningún clan, no se disolvió por completo, pues varios miembros de ahí nunca volvieron a su clan. Algunos incluso estaban ahí, como espías para Anbu. Itachi había dejado Anbu años atrás, pues se había reusado a permanecer ahí más tiempo, pese a que eso significaba dejar de actuar como agente oculto en esa organización, para preparar a su clan.

El ser el primogénito del líder actual del clan, lo colocaba en posición de sucesor. No era bueno para su imagen ante el clan que el permaneciera más ahí. Además su padre comenzaba a dudar de su lealtad hacia el clan de la guerra. El joven Uchiha había renunciado a su carrera en Anbu, perdiendo un algo más que un equipo, en cierta manera llegaron a ser camaradas entre sí, con sus identidades falsas. Era algo que Itachi no olvidar. Sin embargo fue bien recibido por su clan y realizaba misión tanto públicas, pero privadas también para importantes hombres de negocios o gente con poder, desde gobernantes hasta señores feudales.

El estrés en la casa de sus padres, o mejor dicho las riñas que tenía con su padre, había ocasionado que Itachi buscara una vivienda propia. Deseaba un poco de independencia, deseaba dormir todas las noches sin que le recordaran los asuntos del clan, deseaba poder desayunar sin tener que escuchar de nuevo todo el asunto. Hacer el aseo y su propia comida era un precio justo. Así a los 21 años de edad se había hecho un terreno y construido con sus propias manos una vivienda suficientemente grande para él, donde su hermano y primos dormían ocasionalmente con él.

Era una casa grande según el mismo Itachi, pues contaba con medio baño (solo para necesidades y lavarse), 2 baños enteros, con ufuro, una cocina, 5 habitaciones para dormir, dos estudios, un recibidor, un comedor y dos jardines, uno frontal y trasero. Para él era más que suficiente, sonaba con vivir ahí algún día con una esposa e hijos, por algo la había hecho tan grande. El adoraba su casa la había construido con ayuda de sus seres queridos, su hermano, sus primos, Shisui y Obito, y sus padres. La casa era suficientemente grande para él, pero pequeña según los estatus sociales que demandaban para el futuro líder del clan. Pero suficiente en su joven corazón.

El respiraba paz en su casa. Se sentía feliz en aquellas tardes donde solía convivir con su hermano y sus primos. Pese a que ninguno tenía una edad similar, convivían todas esas generaciones en perfecta sincronía. Itachi anhelaba esos días. Pero ahora su hermano estaba desaparecido, había seguido a un amigo de la infancia. Un simpático joven rubio, junto con una pelirrosa amiga de ambos. Habían ido en busca de alguna solución a la guerra. Admiraba la determinación de aquellos chicos, le hubiese gustado poder ir con ellos. No quedarse a tras atado en ese clan.

Sin embargo si él lo abandonaba cualquiera que fuese la razón, sería catastrófico. Pues él era el futuro líder. El centro de unión de todo el clan. Una bandera, una antorcha que seguir. Tal vez no podía remediar mucho con los ninjas más antiguos, pero se encargaría de resolver todas esas grietas en el clan Uchiha educando a las futuras generaciones. Por eso se tomaba el tiempo de platicar con los niños. De entrenar con los más jóvenes, no solo físicamente si no también moralmente. Podía ver sus resultados, con su propio hermano.

El día en que Sasuke se fue del clan fue un golpe duro. Al parecer el partió en busca de una alianza comenzando la guerra. Ni si quiera se despidió de él. Simplemente se enteró por Obito lo que estaba pasando, los tres primos acordaron guardarlo en secreto. Itachi se sentía solo, aunque a veces sus primos estaban con él, anhelaba volver a casa y ver a su hermano. Pero había algo más en su interior, un vacío que ni la llegada de Sasuke podía llenar, era algo mas y antes de que pudiera analizarlo Shisui irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-¿La vas a marcar?-

-¿Qué?- No tenía idea de a qué frecuencia trabajaba el cerebro de Shisui.

-a la Hyuga, ¿La vas a marcar?- Itachi sintió una tensión en el estómago.

A los esclavos se les hace una marca para hacer distinción a que clan pertenecían. Algunos simples collares. Los piratas solían grabar un escorpión en la frente de las mujeres, para que sepan a quien pertenecen. Era una especie de sello maldito, la única forma de librarse alguno era que un poseedor del Sharingan lo eliminara. Para alguien como Shisui e Itachi, era un acto repugnante y denigrante hacia cualquier ser vivo. Hacía años que no ingresaba un esclavo nuevo al clan. Pero aun existían algunos.

-Shisui…-

Los primos solo se miraron a los ojos. Con cierta nostalgia. Se habían prometido erradicar esas costumbres cada que tuvieran la oportunidad, no fomentarlas.

-Itachi-kun, sabes bien que tu padre tendrá problemas si no lo haces.-

-Lo se-

El no hacerlo crearía otra discusión con su padre, quien ya había tenido un problema con el consejo Uchiha a causa de la joven de ojos perlados.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Shisui arqueando la ceja.

-Hablare con el.-

-¿De nuevo? Creo que hay límites para un "capricho"-

-¿Recuerdas lo que descubrimos al interrogar al Anbu?-

-Si sobre la ubicación de los Hyūga que quieres mantener en secreto a tu padre-

-Creo que podemos llevarla cerca de ahí.-

-Cuando vayamos a buscar a los nuestros con Orochimaru.-

-Si- Afirmo Itachi

-Y como planeas que tu padre te permitan salir con una esclava Hyūga no marcada. Sospechara enseguida que planeas dejarla en libertad. Y sabes que ahora los clanes están en guerra. –Dijo Shisui, pero era cierto. Hiazi Uchiha prefería matar a la Hyuga antes de dejarla salir del clan.

-No puede ser marcada, necesitamos discreción y que actué como dama de compañía, necesitamos sus ojos para encontrar rápido a todos-

-¿Estás seguro que ella cooperara?-

-Lo hará-

-Ni siquiera la conoces. ¿Cómo piensas convencerla?-

Su primo tenía un poco de razón, no la conocía. Sin embargo le parecía una mujer honorable y valiente. El olor a lilas que desprendía la joven era suave. Su valentía para seguir peleando era admirable. Su última petición era decir a su hermana que ella le amaba. Pensándolo bien, el también quisiera que alguien le digiera eso a su hermano, si repentinamente muriera. Sentía cierta empatía hacia ella. Estaba seguro de cooperaria si él le daba algo a cambio.

-Le ofreceré su libertad si me ayuda.-

-¿Cómo sabes que te dirá la verdad? -

-El instinto de un ninja es tan importante como sus habilidades, tendré que confiar en el-

Shisui suspiro

-Ha, Detesto cuando tienes razón.- Miro a su primo con cierto orgullo, si alguna cualidad tiene Itachi es que lee perfectamente a las personas, aun había algo que debatir.- y ¿Qué le dirás a tu padre?

\- Ahora mismo, no podemos arriesgarnos a poder algún ojo Uchiha, y que vagar por el escondite de Orochimaru será tardado, tanto que podrían descubrirlos, el ojo de la chica nos facilitara todo. Entonces le diré que yo mismo la obligare de ser necesario, la hipnotizare con el mangekyou, su Byakugan no es tan poderoso para mí-

-Iré contigo, te daré mi apoyo. Mira que llegar tan lejos por una mujer.- Su primo le sonrió. - Bien, y ¿cuál será mi participación en tu plan?-

๑

๑

๑

El baño que tomo Fugaku fue rápido, tal vez ni siquiera se metió en la tina, solo se bañó en el banco. Hinata acomodaba la comida en unos bentos, era un juego precioso de cajas de madera obscura, muy tradicional y lujosa para ser llevado a la casa de su propio hijo. El hombre se fue de la casa, diciéndole a su esposa que volvería mas tarde. Mikoto lucia más feliz cuando entro a la cocina. Habían acomodado las cajas y solo faltaba amarrarlas para cargarlas cuando la Uchiha dijo.

-Es momento de que vayas con Itachi, yo terminare aquí-

Sintió una tensión en el estómago, estar con una mujer tan dulce como ella la había calmado bastante en esa situación tan dramática. Alejarse de ella la hacía sentir un poco más vulnerable, pues sentía que no tenía alguien en quien apoyarse.

-Por supuesto- Hinata no se desanimó en lo más mínimo, sabía que eventualmente pasaría, pero debía ser fuerte y optimista, no se rendiría con algo tan fácil.

Reunió todas las cosas que había en la habitación que se había quedado. No era mucho realmente, básicamente el vestido blanco remendado con el que llego (Ella lo había arreglado un día antes), un cambio de ropa, una pijama, sandalias, un cambio de ropa íntima, una toalla, un futon y una almohada todos regalos de Mikoto (excepto el vestido). Se dirigieron a la casa de Itachi cargando todas las cosas, la mujer las cajas con bento y la joven con una sábana enrollada circularmente donde llevaba todas sus cosas. Hinata deseaba que ese recorrido no terminara nunca.

Mikoto había sido su rayo de luz en esa parte obscura de su vida. Pero como muchas cosas buenas en la vida, que la misma Hinata habían experimentado, nada era para siempre. Y mucho menos los refugios. Vieron la casa y entraron.

-Con permiso-Mikoto saludo amablemente. Pero nadie contesto, sin embargo las luces estaban encendidas por lo que entraron. La Hyūga no supo qué hacer con su maleta (una sábana donde envolvía todo), ni siquiera sabía dónde se instalaría. Así que dejo la maleta en una esquina del recibidor, y Mikoto se asomó a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Está saliendo vapor del baño, lo más seguro es que se esté bañando, acomodemos la mesa Hinata-chan-

Sentía nervios por verlo, no conocía al hombre, y estar esa noche con él a solas en su casa le daba cierto nerviosismo. Estaba acomodando los platos cuando vio a un joven con el torso desnudo se asomó a la cocina.

-¡Ah! Tía Mikoto-san, muy buenas noches, ¿trajo la cena para Itachi verdad?, que amable de su parte, y huele delicioso.- Dijo el joven secándose la cabeza con una toalla.

-Muy buenas noches Shisui-kun, si he traído la cena, también hay suficiente para ti, vamos quédate a cenar.-

-¿Enserio?, que amable de tu parte tía-

-Si no es nada, eres muy importante en mi familia. Por cierto de familia ¿dónde está mi hijo?

-¿Aun no llega?, Está comprando algunas cosas para la misión que tendremos en unos días.-Solo entonces Shisui dirigió la vista a la joven que se escondía tímidamente detrás de la pila de cajas de bento. Acto seguido le sonrió.

-¡Oh vaya!, disculpa mis modales, ella es Hinata, es-

-Lo se tía- Cierta nostalgia se formó en su mirada, fue instantánea pero el continuo sonriéndole-no hay que ponernos demasiado formales. Yo soy Shisui Uchiha mucho gusto.-

-Soy Hinata Hyu…-Hizo una pausa, no estaba segura de que si su apellido sería prudente.-Soy Hinata encantada de conocerle.- Hizo una reverencia bastante delicada, formal y elegante.

-Vaya creí que no seriamos tan formales-

-Disculpe.-

-No hay cuidado, ¿he?- Volteo al pasillo al parecer alguien había entrado- hablando del rey Shinobi. ¿Qué pasa Itachi no saludaras a tu madre?-

El eco de los pasos producidos por el Uchiha hacía eco en el corazón de la joven. No eran nervios comunes, era una tensión al escucharlo, a él, al hombre que pago por ella. Sentía una especie de rabia, miedo e intimidación conforme él se acercaba. Se había prometido ser valiente, seguir luchando con la promesa que le hizo a Mikoto, y teniendo fe con la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermana. Debía serlo, no importa si sus instintos le decían que se alejaran de esos pasos lo más lejos posible

Suspiro y en ese momento vio entrar a un hombre alto de piel morena clara. Ojos rasgados, con facciones masculinas pero algo finas. El hombre llevaba una bolsa en la mano izquierda.

-Oh- Pareció sorprendido de ver a su madre ahí, a un Shisui semi desnudo y a una ojiperla sonrojada-Buenas noches a todos.- Se inclinó ligeramente.

-De nuevo esas formalidades.-Se quejó Shisui.

-Buenas noches Itachi-kun-su madre le sonrió-, veo que compraste vegetales para hacer la cena.-Itachi solo asintió a su madre- Que responsable adulto, pero mira te he traído algunos dangos, ensalada, y poco de Pollo con tempura, y mucho arroz. Hice bien en traer una porción para seis personas, con Shisui aquí se terminara todo esta misma noche.-

-Es muy amable de su parte por traer todo esto-El joven se inclinó en una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia su madre.

El primo Shisui solo suspiro, rindiéndose ante esa cena tan formal.

-No fui solo yo, Hinata-chan me ha ayudado bastantes estos días, es un encanto de chica.-

Itachi la vio, era la primera vez que lo veía a los ojos.

Ella observo al joven, tenía una mirada filosa, profunda, pero solitaria y alguna forma dolida.

El la observo a ella, tenía una cara fina, un matiz de piel mármol. Recordaba el olor a suaves lilas. Sus ojos eran cálidos pese a su situación y al dolor por el que el paso.

Pero más allá de lo físicamente obvio. Fue como si de alguna forma el cosmos girara alrededor de ellos en ese instante.

Ninguno supo porque. Fue un palpitar el tiempo que duraron viéndose. Era extraño para ambos, se conocían de alguna forma. Itachi por todo lo que escucho de ella cuando la capturaron, por estar con ella cuando estuvo presa y por lo que le confeso al hablar con ella ahí. Hinata escucho de la boca de su propia madre como era su hijo. Se conocían de alguna manera, sabían de su existencia, sabían que se verían. Pero era la primera vez que se escuchaban realmente, la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, la primera vez que eran conscientes de que esa persona de la que tanto habían inferido y escuchado, era real y estaba ahí.

-Muchas gracias- Fue lo primero que le dijo Itachi a Hinata, lo que la tomó por sorpresa, la joven se llevó la mano al pecho, preguntándose a que se debía aquello, siempre pensó que Mikoto exageraba al hablar de su hijo como cualquier madre, y que él era una persona que posiblemente abusaría de ella, como era lo normal en aquella situación, como le contaron los miembros de su clan sobre el trato de los Uchiha a sus esclavos. Pero solo esa vez, solo tal vez su clan se equivocaba con respecto a ellos.-Por ayudar a mi madre, se lo agradezco mucho.-

Permaneció en silencio, sorprendida por el gesto tan amable de ese joven, del cual quería huir hace solo unos segundos.

-No hay de que, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo- Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia a su vez.

-Bien, porque no cenamos todos juntos, incluida Hinata-chan, he puesto té y la cena ya está servida. Así que cenemos. -

-Muchas gracias tía.- Dijo el joven Shisui de cabello ondulado. Dispuesto a sentarse con todo y toalla como única ropa.

-Shisui porque no vas a cambiarte, mi madre está aquí y también…-miro a Hinata, no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella, la situación era incomoda.-No es apropiado que muestres tu cuerpo semidesnudo a las señoritas.

-Vaya primo, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso de mi sensual cuerpo.-

Hinata enrojeció, era sumamente incomodo todo aquello.

\- Te esperaremos para cenar-Sentencio Itachi.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, deje algo de ropa limpia aquí la otra vez, ¿dónde está?-

-Te llevare, permiso enseguida regresamos- dijo Itachi.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata se sentía extraña al cenar ahí con ellos. No pudo zafarse de ahí. Pero el ambiente era agradable, la conversación no era prácticamente de algo concreto. Solamente reían un poco, contando anécdotas graciosas. El principal era Shisui, contando anécdotas seguido de Mikoto quien le respondía tratando de alegrar el ambiente. Itachi no era de muchas palabras, pero era atento a cada una de las historias que ambos contaban. Pese a no haber hablado, había sido una velada agradable para Hinata, incluso había reído un poco.

Muy diferentes a alas de su propio clan, donde se cenaba formalmente y en silencio. Terminada la cena, cada uno lavo sus trastos. Las cajas estaban limpias. Estaban por despedir a Mikoto en la entrada.

-Te iré a dejar madre.-

-Iré yo- Dijo su primo- me encantaría hablar con ella, hace mucho que no conversamos ¿verdad tía Mikoto-san?-

-Que amable de tu parte Shisui-kun, me parece una idea maravillosa. Además Itachi-kun debes instalar a la joven- Dirigió la mirada a la ojiperla.

Se dieron las buenas noches. Hinata sintió un hueco en su estómago. Estaba sola, en casa de Itachi Uchiha.

๑

๑

๑

Había un paquete en la entrada, a lado de la maleta redonda de Hinata. Itachi tomo el paquete, era grande. Miro la maleta y hablo.

-¿Son sus cosas?-Hinata solo afirmo con la cabeza, el pelinegro las tomo y le dijo-Acompáñeme por favor.-

Lo siguió por el centro de la sala, donde había unas escaleras de madera que daban al segundo piso. Las subieron. El piso ahí era de tatami también, había una cruz formada por los pasillos. El ala derecha e izquierda daba hacia habitaciones, la parte sur daba a las escaleras y la parte norte a un balcón con vista al patio trasero. No le dijo ninguna palabra, el giro hacia el ala derecha, en ese pasillo había 2 puertas en la pared derecha y ninguna en la pared izquierda. Sin embargo más al fondo había un pasillo donde había una puerta deslizable, que era la habitación de Hinata.

-Dormirá en esta habitación, dejare sus cosas aquí.-las coloco en la una esquina de la habitación- Justo esta puerta es el baño-Señalo una de las dos puertas del pasillo- es completamente independiente y puede usarlo a su gusto, mi primo y yo usaremos el del piso inferior, así que no se preocupe puede usarlo con completa libertad.-Quería agregar "sin temor a que la veamos" pero le parecía innecesario plantearle ese echo.- Yo estaré en la otra esquina de la casa, esa es mi habitación y mi primo dormirá hoy ahí, pero hay más habitaciones.-

Hinata asintió, un poco aliviada de que estuviera tan lejos de ella, y que no pasaría la noche con él.

-Muchas gracias por todo- La ojiperla hizo una reverencia.

Sin embargo sus preocupaciones volvieron cuando él le dijo:

-Tengo algo que pedirle.-

Ella levanto la mirada hacia él, el solo camino un poco y miro la pared.

-Le parecerá extraña mi petición, pues recién nos conocimos.-

Hinata trato de no inmutarse. La sola idea de que el quizá le pidiera de forma amable meterse en su cama, le dada ciertos escalofríos. Si él se lo pedía, ¿Significaba acaso que le estaba dando la libertad de negarse si ella así lo deseaba?, después de todo, no estaba lista para hacer "eso". No solo porque estaba en un lugar desconocido y él era un completo extraño. Si no porque ella no estaba "lista", ni física ni mentalmente para eso.

Aún era joven, 16 años era poco, después de todo las mujeres dejaban de crecer hasta los 19 físicamente. Y mentalmente, bueno, sabía de antemano que la madurez considerada como adulta era a los 25, pues a esa edad el cuerpo dejaba de producir hormonas como loco, y se llegaba a una estabilidad, que posteriormente ayudaba a aclarecer las experiencias de la vida. Pensaba esperar hasta esa edad para tomar una decisión al respecto. Ya madura tanto mental como físicamente.

Al menos se aseguraría de que no fuera su propio cuerpo quien le estuviera jugando un chiste de hormonas. Pues las hormonas se equilibran totalmente hasta esa edad. Apenas había tenido su periodo, tenía problemas "íntimos" que descubrí con ella misma. Recién había aprendido a limpiar su rompa intima cuando se ensuciaba, a cuidar la proporción del perfume para una mujer, pues el olor cambiaba conforme una crecía, a eliminar los bellos y cuidar su piel. Solo llevaba un par de años haciéndolo, pocos para ella. Eso no significaba que estuviera lista para algo así.

No estaba lista, aun no se conocía a ella misma. Estaba asustada, pero trato de no demostrar miedo. Sin embargo, Itachi continúo ante el silencio de la joven.

-Necesito algo de cooperación de su parte. Necesito su completa discreción, lo que le revelare para poder comunicarnos es un secreto del ojo de mi clan, necesito que baje las defensas, le prometo que no le hare daño.-

 _Le prometo que no le hare_ daño Hinata reconoció esa voz, eran las mismas palabras que escucho cuando estaba atada, alguien la ayudo, le trajo paz y le prometió no maltratarla.

-Era usted…-Dijo Hinata de una forma tan suave.

Ella voló de nuevo, recordando algo ese gentil muchacho que la desato. Pensó que era un sueño todo ese tiempo, solo hasta entonces supo que realmente no lo era.

-¿Disculpe?-Cuestiono Itachi sin comprender.

-En el barco, la persona que me desato, que me dio de beber y a la que le confese… -

Él se quedó quieto.

-¿Lo era verdad?... U...u…Uchiha-sama? - Dijo Hinata mientras hacia una reverencia hacia Itachi.

 _Sama_ le molestaba al pelinegro en lo más profundo de su ser que ella lo llamara así. No quería eso.

-Usted fue muy amable conmigo en ese momento y encima me salvo de los piratas. Muchas gracias- Lo decía genuinamente, realmente creía que él era una persona gentil. Lo había visto, era él sus ojos se lo decían aunque su cara quería ocultarlo, sus ojos se lo decían.

La había alejado de sus seres queridos, de su vida y esperaba de volverla, solo entonces aceptaría algo de ella, su perdón por la vida a la que la condeno.

-Yo no pretendía que usted terminara en esta situación. Comprenda que no puedo ayudarla a irse a casa, sería una traición muy grande a mi clan. Pero podemos hacer un trato.

-¿Un trato?-Ella lo entendía.

-La ayudare a volver con su gente, si usted me ayuda a encontrar la mía.-

Ella solo asintió escuchándolo atentamente.

-Tengo una misión pasado mañana, temprano y necesito que nos acompañe. Vera se perdieron algunos de nuestro clan, estamos seguros de que esta en el cuartel de Orochimaru.-

-¿El gran sanin?-

-Así es.-

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarles?- Pregunto suavemente la joven.

-El lugar es un laberinto, repleto de trampas y necesito encontrarlos de manera rápida. Antes de iniciar una batalla contra él. Necesitamos tener segura a nuestra gente y para eso necesito sus ojos.- La voz del joven era suave, era una petición muy amable más que una orden.

-Bien, lo ayudare Uchiha- sama- Contesto la joven.

-Por favor, use el san o kun si desea emplear honoríficos. No pretendo ser su dueño. La ayudare si usted me ayuda.-

-De acuerdo- Ella le sonrió.

Era una sonrisa cálida, gentil, de una joven amable que entendió la situación perfectamente.

Le pareció curioso que ella siendo una niña entendiera aquello de una manera tan razonable y sencilla.

-Una vez completada la misión, usted acompañara a mi primo, y el la llevara al escondite. Dígales que fueron traicionados por el clan Nara. Ira como dama de compañía.-

Hinata asintió.

-Le compre la ropa necesaria para esa misión, son esas cajas que he traído.-

-Mañana vendrá alguien ajeno al clan para ensenarles cosas básicas de sobre las ceremonias del té en esa zona.-

-Muy bien.-

-Cuando todo esto termine, volverá a su clan y esperemos que pueda crear una alianza de nuevo con este clan.-

-Gracias, me esforzare mucho, Uchiha-san.-

-Gracias.-Él le sonrió de vuelta- Estoy confiando ciegamente en usted. Le revelare un secreto del ojo de mi clan y quisiera que me prometa que lo mantendrá en secreto. Incluso a su clan-

-Yo no…-Itachi se sintió tenso, mientras la joven hablaba- yo no haría tal cosa- La respuesta le sorprendió.- Usted decidió ayudarme aun a costa de su clan. Yo no podría vivir si no le correspondiera de la misma manera. Por lo que mantendré en secreto cualquier poder que me revele acerca de su ojo.-

-Gracias.- Itachi se levantó y salió de la habitación.-Duerma bien, mañana será un día de entrenamiento duro.-

-Que descanse Uchiha-san-

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

¡Les mando un abrazo y les deseo chocolates en su vida!


	4. Capitulo 4 Hermanas

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Sentía nervios por la misión que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, sentía curiosidad y temor por aquel Jutsu al cual su amo la iba a someter, ella debía hacer un esfuerzo para caer en él debido a su inmunidad natural al Doujutsu, por lo que temía fallar y como consecuencia que Itachi no le diera su libertad por cualquier error que ella pudiera tener. Pero durante años había tenido nervios y miedo en el clan Hyūga, nunca se sintió perfectamente ahí. Por lo que no era una sensación nueva ni desconocida, pero aun así era bastante intensa.

Las sensaciones de miedo, estrés y horror la hicieron despertar con el estómago revuelto. Despertó temprano pues tenía muy arraigadas en su ser las costumbres de su clan. Todos esos pensamientos abrumadores se fueron despejando cuando ella procedió a observar por la ventana. Vio el patio frontal de la casa, advirtió algunas casas y gente pasando. Al poco rato Shizune se paró frente a la casa de Itachi. No duro mucho cuando Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha con cierta cercanía entre ellos saludaron a Shizune. Mikoto se despidió de su esposo y entro junto a la pelinegra a la casa de Itachi.

El par de mujeres comenzaron a despertar a todos. Shisui se reusaba a estar despierto, pero bajo a desayunar obligado por su dulce tía Mikoto, entró con unos boxes, una camisa blanca de tirantes, descalzo y bostezando entonces vio a Shizune y a Hinata sorprendidas por su escasa ropa y salio corriendo. Se sentaron juntos nuevamente en la mesa, sin marcar distinción hacia Hinata. La conversación en el desayuno giro entorno a Mikoto, Shizune y Shisui, Itachi volvió a comer en silencio con una melancolía en sus ojos, pero cuando miraba a los demás les sonreía con cierta calidez.

Hinata instintivamente había temido a ese hombre, cuando entro a su alcoba la noche anterior ella pensó que la iba a tomar. Pero al escuchar su voz, cierta confianza hacia el comenzó a crecer en ella, le parecía que era amable y justo. No lo conocía lo suficiente, pero había escuchado rumores, y principalmente por la madre de Itachi, que era el guerrero más fuerte de todo su clan, intocable y que había derrotado incluso ejércitos él solo. Era un hombre del cual admirarse. Y aunque Mikoto le conto grandes anécdotas, no le conto sobre su vida sus amigos, sus sueños o sus hobbies.

Observando esa melancolía tan palpable en la mirada del joven, se preguntó qué clase de peso podría estar el cargando aquel hombre. Llevaba un poco observándolo cuando Itachi le dirigió la mirada a la propia Hinata. Se quedó serio y le sonrió cálidamente. Ella lo observo, sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas por la sonrisa de aquel hombre tan varonil, naturalmente y sin el menor esfuerzo, casi instintivamente le sonrió de vuelta.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron apenas un momento cuando de pronto un ruido producido con un vaso los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Shisui había golpeado la mesa con fuerza con su taza, les dedico una mirada felina a ambos, tal vez insinuando algo indecoroso. Después de eso ambos volvieron a comer en silencio mientras los otros 3 invitados volvían a hablar.

El silencio de Itachi en cierta forma dio tranquilidad a Hinata. Tal vez, bajo otras circunstancias ellos podrían ser amigos, pero en el momento en que ella volviera a su clan pasarían de tener una relación dueño y esclava a ser enemigos mortales. No es que hubiera una diferencia significativa para ella, pero al menos podía luchar por su clan.

Acabada la comida Shizune procedió a ensenarle la manera de servir te para las zonas sur, además de que aprendió a imitar su acento, ciertas muletillas comunes de esa zona, incluso como respirar. Servir te era una costumbre diaria en el clan Hyuga, para vivir en armonía y crear una salud mental mayor. Aprender a comportarse no le tomo bastante tiempo para sorpresa de Shizune y Mikoto. Después de eso tomo un baño, la madre de Itachi agrego una infusión de jazmín para que lavara su cuerpo. El aroma le resultaba extraño, estaba acostumbrada a usar una fragancia de lilas.

La manera de peinar consistía en tallar su cuero cabelludo con las unas para eliminar cualquier indicio de caspa. Era doloroso y muchas veces la gente sangraba. Después su cabello era cepillado con un peine de dientes muy finos. Al peine se le agregaba cera caliente, para mantener el cabello a su lugar cuando la cera se secara. Si el cabello se enredaba o si no quedaba suficientemente separado se jalaba el mecho de cabello hasta que se desenredara, pues una vez agregada la cera no era posible repetir el peinado. Era una tortura porque casi nunca el cabello se separaba a la primera cepillada

El gran ritual del arreglo femenino continúo con la manera de maquillarse apropiadamente. Cada geisha tenía su propio estilo al maquillarse, por lo que le sugirieron que debía hacerlo a su manera. Con una pasta rojo mate pinto sus labios. Mezclo un poco de la pasta roja con la base blanca para hacer un color más claro y hacerse un delineado estilo gato, quedo de un sutil rosa y quemo carboncillo para delinearse los ojos. Después se colocó pupilentes de color gris, una sugerencia de Mikoto para ocultar su origen, y procedió a hacer su Jutsu de transformación, tomo la forma de un miembro Uchiha.

La peregrinación continuo cuando todas pasaron a ayudar a Hinata a ponerse el traje, extrañamente le quedaba perfecto, como si Itachi con verla una sola vez fuera capaz de memorizar el cuerpo de la joven. La seda del kimono era fina y suave, tenía bordados dorados en la parte baja que iban disminuyendo conforme subía la tela a las caderas. El bordado era tan fino que podía ser confundido fácilmente con un estampado. Las mangas eran de un ligero rosa pálido y tenía bordados en blanco las mismas figuras que tenía en dorado.

El conjunto no estuvo completo hasta que le ataron un Kajo de rojo carmín opaco, con flamas bordadas en blanco. Cuando ella se vio en el espejo pudo apreciar lo bello del kimono, aunque sencillo, era muy hermoso. En definitiva el chico tenía un gusto peculiar y exquisito. Cuando termino de vestirse se colocó su geta para practicar su andar. Las geta habían sido un reto, caminar con ellas era difícil pues el apoyo era solamente en los talones y aun así debía conservar la compostura, pero milagrosamente eso también logro dominarlo.

El día de Hinata lejos de ser una total tortura había sido agradable, incluso divertido. Sin rutinas forzadas ni reproches por sus errores, pese a ser una esclava se sentía libre. _Esclava…_ repitió esa palabra en sus pensamientos, y tuvo una esa sensación rara en las entrañas. Se preguntó dónde estaba Itachi, no lo había visto desde el desayuno, y paso todo el día entrenando por si sola. Solo se limpió el maquillaje, lista para dormir esa noche estando peinada antes de ir a dormir con el peinado tradicional estilo Shimada. Mikoto la ayudaba a acomadarse.

-¿Sabes dormir en un omako?- Le pregunto Mikoto dándole una amolda de madera en forma de T con un cojín en la parte superior.

-Si-

-¿No tengo que poner arroz y harina para eso?- Era una especie de entrenamiento para aprender a dormir sin dañar el peinado, consistía en poner arroz y harina alrededor de la omako y así si la Maiko (aprendiz de geisha) se movía quedaría con un peinado arruinado con harina y arroz. Esto hacia que volvieran a pasar por el tortuoso ritual de peinado.

-No para nada, he pasado esa etapa.-

-Muy bien. Sera mejor que duermas ya.-

"toc toc"

Alguien haba tocado.

-Adelante-

Se trataba de Itachi.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo el hombre.

Hinata realizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches hijo, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

-Necesito hablar en privado con la joven.-

-Si usted quiere la acompaño a casa tía Mikoto- De la nada salió Shisui.

-Bien en ese caso, descansa Hinata-chan- la mujer se levantó y salió por la puerta- también a ti Itachi-kun buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches-Respondieron ambos al unisonoro.

Escucharon el eco de los pasos junto con las risas de Shisui.

-¿Q…que se le ofrece Uchiha-kun?-

-Quisiera saber si aún recuerda lo que conversamos anoche-

-hum, si lo recuerdo, seré sus ojos para buscar a los Uchiha.-

-¿Puede memorizar el lugar por completo?.-

-Si es un lugar muy grande…posiblemente no. Lo lamento.-

Él ya lo suponía.- No se preocupe no será nada sencillo, pero que es lo más que puede hacer.-

-Puedo memorizar la ruta más corta, así como las trampas y los enemigos más cercanos si, el único problema será la manera de…-

-…comunicármelo.-

-Así es.-Hubo silencio.-Por más que pienso en la manera de hacerlo sin que nos descubran, no se me ocurre algo.-

Itachi entendió lo que hacia la joven, intentaba justificarse, algo que remarcaba su ya de por si obvia falta de confianza, su inmadurez, trato de recordarse que ella era una adolecente y debía tenerle paciencia y ser cuidadoso, la futura líder de un clan no podía tener esa desconfianza. Se mantuvo sereno y le dio el alivio que tanto buscaba diciéndole:

-Ya he considerado eso- La joven lo observo dudosa pero con cierta esperanza-Es la manera más segura, pero es un secreto de mi clan como le dije ayer.-

-Yo, le juro que lo mantendré en secreto.-

Itachi la ley, no movió los ojos, dudo un momento más por auto desconfianza que por miedo a él pero lo dijo con sinceridad, ni un abismo de mentira había en ella.

-Bien, es el Maigeku Sharingan. Preste atención al doujutsu. Por su Byakugan le será sencillo saber cuándo se encuentre en uno-

Hinata abrió los ojos le sorprendió que el supiera un secreto del ojo blanco. Los ojos de Itachi se pusieron rojos, unas aspas negras giraron y se fusionaron. Hinata se percató inmediatamente del Doujutsu. Lo pudo haber roto en un instante, Itachi se percató de ello.

-Necesito que caiga, si no es así no podemos comunicarnos.- Le recordó Itachi.

-Lo siento.-

-No se preocupe, intentemos de nuevo.-

Las aspas volvieron a girar, Hinata se sintió en una dimensión extraña.

-Este es mi mundo, un segundo puede durar dos horas completas aquí.-

-asombroso.-

-Bien trate de mover los brazos.- Cuando ella los movió se comenzó a formar una serie de líneas azules.-De esta forma me dibujara el mapa y podrá hacerlo de la mejor manera.-

-Si suena bien.-

Volvieron a la realidad. Itachi suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

-En cuando tengas memorizada la posición ofréceme más te, mire él te cuando lo sepas, caerás en el Doujutsu con el reflejo.-

-Lo se.-

-Bien hasta mañana.-

-…disculpe…Yo le estoy muy agradecida. Usted me ha salvado de los piratas, me está ayudando con lo de mi clan, ante mis ojos es una especie de héroe.-

-No todo es realmente así.

 _¿Un héroe he?_

Ella era dulce, frágil y soñadora. Como le hubiera gustado poder protegerla de alguna manera más. Le encantaría decirle que él le era fiel a los Hyuga. No había matado alguno pero si atacado.

-Permítame.-

Itachi coloco su mano en el collar verde de Hinata. Ese símbolo que se le había colocado como marca de esclavitud. Se lo quito. Solo el dueño de un esclavo podía hacerlo.

-Le dije a mi padre que se lo he quitado, no usara nada, pero mi padre cree que la hipnotizare con el Jutsu, se lo digo para que mantenga discreción.-

Hinata toco con su mano su cuello, y asintió.

-Tenga cuidado de activar su Byakugan. Incluso si ven su reflejo en el vidrio, en el cristal, en la tetera podría ser un error fatal para la misión-

-Si tendré cuidado.-

-Las paredes de ese lugar tampoco son seguras.-

-Ni asomarme por la ventana, mucha gente puede verme o el reflejo del océano-

\- Exacto, el único momento prudente seria cuando un miembro del clan este a espaladas suyas y la cubra.-

Ella solo asintió comprendiendo perfectamente lo que el joven le traro de decir.

-Partiremos por la mañana, descanse que tenga buenas noches.-

Itachi procedió a dormir.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Había esperado cerca de media hora en el barco que lo llevaría a él y a su clan con Orochimaru, estaban más que listos para irse. Esperaba a que Shisui se subiera al barco junto con Hinata. Ellos se habían ido a un pueblo vecino, según el plan ella bajaría como la sombra de Shisui con ayuda de un Jutsu de transformación, después en el pueblo Shisui fingiría que la esperaba para contratarla y ella subiría completamente arreglara como geisha. Algunos Uchiha regresaron en el barco, otros permanecieron en el pueblo y algunos iban hacia un segundo bote, pero Shisui no subía.

Observo a otras 2 chicas más, de diferentes islas y que no se conocían entre sí. Una morena clara y de cabello obscuro, otra de piel rosada clara y cabello castaño. Un ideal de belleza Uchiha. Ambas parecían interés en los asuntos del clan Uchiha. Un primo de Itachi cortejaba a las mayor. Como si quisiera llevársela a la cama. Claro que cualquier Geisha respetable no accedería a esa clase de cosas, por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo de parte de su primo. Pero había que admirar su perseverancia. De pronto tres de los primos varones (el otro seguía coqueteando) con los que iban comenzaron a hablar.

-Demonios Shisui te toco la mejor parte.-

-¡Lo se!, tengo un excelente gusto- contesto Shisui presumiento a su "acompannante" e inmortalizándose (nuevamente) entre los hombres del clan.

Itachi vio hacia la dirección de donde procedía su primo, sus primos se montaron alrededor de Shisui y por ende Itachi no logro verlo a él ni a Hinata.

-Quisiera una tasa de te Uchiha-sama- Dijo la geisha de piel rosada, sonrojada por alguna razón.

-No realmente, me parece que partiremos ya.-

-Es usted muy perceptivo-

Itachi considero aquello más algo de lógica que de percepción, pero la chica intentaba hacerlo sentir bien pues era su trabajo.

-Es usted muy observadora.-

-Jeje- la chica le sonrió coquetamente.- dígame Uchiha-sama ¿qué más percibe de mi persona?- La joven se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Dejando ver su enorme busto.

Itachi no podía creerlo, la Geisha estaba coqueteándole. Se descoloco un poco, seguramente la chica buscaba un hombre que le mantuviera o algo así. El resto de sus primos dejaron de prestarle atención a ella, Shisui y Tai eran demasiado grandes para la joven, bueno mucho más que Itachi.

-Me parece que debemos reunirnos con todos los demás.-

Itachi pasó el resto del viaje viendo las olas del mar pues lo relajaba. En el barco iban también unos subordinados de Orochimaru con quienes inmediatamente conversaron las geishas. Al poco rato comió un poco de Dangos, ya estaba por su tercera estaca cuando sintió la parecencia de alguien. El volteo con la comida en la boca, sintió una fragancia embriagante a jazmín que hizo que se tensara el estómago, cuando sus ojos encontraron el origen él pensó _Deslumbrante_ pues fue todo lo que su cerebro pudo procesar.

-Oh…Uchiha-sama buenas tardes- Sonrió una chica de ojos grises. Bueno Itachi sabía que ella tenía ojos perlados y que esos eran pupilentes, la había visto peinada la noche anterior pero… Itachi no se consideraba a su mismo un hombre particularmente físico. Siempre había tenido otra clase de intereses en cuanto a chicas se refería. Itachi estaba paralizado, simplemente la veía disfrutando como una hebra de su cabello se movía suavemente con la brisa marina. Una sonrisa lo traía de nuevo a la tierra, pero aun así él se sentí deslumbrado como si viera por primera vez.

-Buenas tardes-

La chica siguió caminando elegantemente llevando una tetera a los demás tripulantes. Esa chispa que sintió Itachi le trajo un vago recuerdo a su mente. Era cálido, sensual, quería ser el caballero para esa dama. _Contrólate_. Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba listo para la misión, era cuestión de averiguar si tenían paradero de su hermano. No tenía ningún plan por repasar, él y Shisui se sincronizaron perfectamente. Respiro profundamente y trato de ver a su primo, este había dejado de sonreír con los demás tripulantes y desde lejos veía a Itachi con una expresión completamente seria.

๑

๑

๑

La guarida de Orochimaru era una especie de edificio abandonado y deforme, era un acantilado realmente, se podría decir que hasta cierto punto subterráneo. Se veía muy grande al exterior y lo era más conforme avanzaban hacia el fondo. El lugar estaba lleno corredizos, velas y parecía un lugar donde fácilmente podía llegar a perderse alguien. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación que daba vista al mar y desde la cual podían discernir perfectamente su bote.

-Es el que tiene mejor vista- Dijo Orochimaru.

Ahí todos se sentaron a comer más dangos y tomar más te o en el caso de muchos tomar sake. Hinata sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse en sociedad y caminar sin dificultad con un atuendo tan cargado, pesado. Sus movimientos eran diferentes al clan Uchiha, pero también a los de los Hyuga, incluso su manera de caminar, respirar y moverse era completamente diferente. A Itachi lejos de parecerle algo vergonzoso para una dama de un clan, le pareció interesante. De hecho le parecía único. De alguna manera sus movimientos la hacían especial, distinguible frente a toda esa sociedad.

-Desea más te Uchiha-san- Le ofreció la joven con una voz fresca y dulce.

-Por favor- dijo estirando el vaso. Mientras él te subía el reflejo de los ojos de la joven se iba aclareciendo. Itachi activo apenas su Sharingan cuando lo desapareció. La chica había memorizado casi perfectamente ese lugar. Itachi levanto la mano e hizo caer a Orochimaru en un genjutsu que lo hacía pensar que todo estaba en calma. Shiui se levantó.

-me disculpan, iré al baño.- Ninguno se percató cuando de pronto la sombre se Shisui parecía tener mayor intensidad que el resto. Él se levantó e Hinata lo acompaño. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la sombra de Shisui salieron un clon de Itachi, Tai y Mei, en busca de los miembros del clan.

Shisui tomo a Hinata en los brazos y comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, silenciosamente y aun corriendo sobre el agua levantaba escasamente algunas gotas. Podía mantener su anonimato. La joven no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en los brazos de Shisui mientras este se desplazaba a una velocidad impresionante sobre el agua. Tal vez solo pasaron un par de segundos, de pronto él se paró en una isla cercana.

-Aquí es, este es el lugar donde se encuentra su clan, búsquelos y que tenga buen viaje.-

-Muchas gracias por todo.-

-Es por mi primo por quien hago esto- Dijo el joven serenamente.

-Bien, permítame.- La joven estaba desatándose el Obi cuando el Uchiha la detuvo

-Nno no es necesario.- Él se descoloco, y trataba de encontrar la cordura, se veía entre serio y sonrojado.

-Puedo quitármelo en esos arbustos si le incomoda.- le parecía extraño a la joven, pues ni siquiera ella parecía avergonzada ante tal cosa.

-Quédeselo- Dijo el recobrando la compostura y su aspecto serio.

Los kimonos eran carísimos, tan caros que una geisha tenía que trabajar años para poder conseguir uno propio, la mayoría de los Kimonos que portaban eran de las okias y otros más eran obsequios de caballeros adinerados. Recibir un Kimono era un privilegio, lo entendía perfectamente, el clan tenia cientos y cada uno era atesorado como el más valioso de los presentes.

-Si lo devuelven y alguien se lo descubre a mi primo entonces preguntaran como es que el kimono volvió y usted no lo hizo, seria comprometedor para el-

-Entiendo-

-Bien hasta lueg…-El Uchiha salto detrás de una roca.

Hinata se preguntó que había visto y cuando volteo a la última dirección que el vislumbro, se quedó pasmada e inmensamente feliz. Era su pequeña Hanabi. Se veía hermosa corriendo con su cabello largo, se veía tierna con es cara roja a causa del cansancio. Corría hacia ella con una desesperación inusual.

-¡Ne-san!-

-Hanibi-chan- Hinata quiso correr hacia ella y abrazarla, llorar en un momento dramático para después reír de lo que ambas se habían encontrado nuevamente. Pero entonces.

-Ne-san, no des un paso más.- Hanabi alzo su palma en señal de decirle a su hermana "Stop".

-¿Qué?- Hinata paro y se detuvo. Vio a su hermana muy nerviosa y cuando no dijo en 4 segundos la peliazul se preocupó y le cuestiono.- ¿Qué sucede Hanabi?...¿Tte encuentras bien?-

-Ne-san…No quiero que vuelvas, vete de aquí.-

Un frio helado recorrió el corazón de Hinata.

๑

๑

๑

Había sido una misión exitosa, limpia, nadie sabría quien fue pues se encargarían de hipnotizar a todas las testigos. Lo difícil fue que debían recaudar información rápidamente, expedientes o cualquier cosa que los ayudara, a la par que encontraban a los miembros de su clan. Con la ayuda de la Hyūga todo se había acelerado al grado de que solo estuvieron ahí apenas 7 minutos. Itachi activo una técnica milenaria de su clan y todos observaron como el escondite de Orochimaru se consumía en llamas negras, con el propio Sanin atrapado en él.

El Uchiha estaba satisfecho y complacido, había sacado a los miembros de su clan y a un par más de prisioneros aparentemente inofensivos de la guarida de Orochimaru. Miro finalmente la isla desaparecer. Después Itachi se dirigió a hipnotizar a ambas geishas cuando percibió algo fuera de su plan .Algo que no debía pasar, un problema (por así decirlo) que creía resuelto. De hecho era lo más sencillo en todo su plan. Se quedó observándola un momento. La joven Hyuga se encontraba nuevamente con ellos.

El trato de no extrañarse, y trato de no mirar a Shisui para que no despertar sospechas entre la gente de su clan. Prosiguió a borrar la memoria de las geishas asustadas. Una vez después de todo ello, las convencieron de que habían estado en el barco, como un crucero con ellos todo el día. Tras trasladar a la gente que rescataron a un barco hermano procedieron a fingir estar de fiesta en una isla turística, bueno al menos Itachi tenía que hacer, pero más de un primo suyo había conseguido cortejar a las geishas al grado de que esa noche cada uno tendia su propia habitación.

-¡Hey!, rente una habitación para ti y tu chica.- lo dijo en voz baja donde solo ellos dos podían hablar.

-…-

-¿Te incomoda verdad?-

-No es mi chica Shisui.-

-Eso solo tú y yo lo sabemos, por lo que al clan concierne es tu mujer y ayudante, al menos parece que Mei y Tai no la detestan tanto. Bueno Mei la odiara hasta que la dejes ir.-

-posiblemente.-Itachi rio un poco junto con Shisui.

Su prima Mei tenía un enamoramiento hacia Itachi, pero para él era una mujer hermosa, una gran guerrera y alguien de carácter fuerte. Sin embargo por más que él se empeñó en ver sus cualidades, no pudo más que verla como una especie de hermana, incapaz de pasar a algo más.

-Por otra parte,- había algo que quería preguntarle a su primo con delicadeza pero a la vez con cierta urgencia.-Shisui, ambos sabemos que aunque te hubiera dado 3 segundos la abrías llevado y vuelto con tiempo de sobra, dime que paso.-

-Danzo dijo que había sido asesinada por la gente de Senju, los piratas y nuestro clan-

-No se supone que el clan Hyūga es aliado de ellos, por una parte nosotros no eramos enemigos, pero eso no impide que ellos puedan ser…oh-Itachi lo razono al instante.

\- Así es, Danzo planeo aliarse con el clan Hyūga destruyendo al clan Senju, el cual también perdió su alianza pues todo el resto de los clanes se alió a los Hyūga.-

El clan Hyūga era distinguido, imponente y respetable por su mensaje de paz. Era aliado de comerciantes, guerreros, pero Danzo no se podía unir a ellos pues el clan Senju detestaba a sobremanera a Danzo y su organización. Sin embargo, quitando a los Senju del camino, Danzo compartiría el mando junto con el clan Hyūga y algunos ricos, que podía eliminar a voluntad pues el clan Senju era enemigo de la mayoría y siendo enemigos podría culparlos fácilmente.

Era una estrategia de guerra.

-Bien, eso se solucionaría fácilmente si ella entrega las pruebas de que nosotros recibimos información de traición y que está viva.-

-Danzo cree en verdad que ella murió o que la tienen los piratas. Estuve vagando por ahí y escuche que la busco en algunos burdeles.-Y antes de que Itachi preguntara como se enteró él le contesto- Estuve ahí buscando compañía para esta noche, pues mi cita resulta ser tu chica. El punto es que si se enteran de que está viva Danzo la mataría al instante. Su hermana es vigilada por los agente de Danzo, por si tu chic… ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Hinata-

-Bien, por si Hinata se comunicaba con ella. De cualquier forma dejarla ir implicaría que danzo le dé cace y lleve su cadáver al clan y echarnos la culpa en el proceso.-

-Tiene sentido. Decírselo a mi padre no traería un punto-

-Pues si se lo dices descubrirá que planeabas dejarla ir y eso-

-Eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que mi padre entre en cólera y quiera enfrentar a Danzo, por el momento eso sería suicida-

-Bien ya entendí eso de la guerra, pero ¿y ella?-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Planeas matarla y así enemistar en definitiva al clan Hyūga-

-Pienso que si la mantengo en buenas condiciones, cuando termine la guerra…-

-Si es que termina-

-Lo hará Shisui, las guerras no son eternas-

-No pienso discutir eso contigo joven amigo, continua.-

-Creo que cuando termine ella podría alegar por nosotros y recuperar la alianza que tiene en su clan.-

-No creo que tu padre acepte.-

-Tendrá que hacerlo, no nos conviene medio mundo en grupo y contra nosotros, además…- _Yo siempre he admirado al clan Hyuga._

-Entonces la conservas. -

 _Mi esclava._ Algo se le retorció en el estómago, pero no tenia de otra si quería asegurar el bien de la chica y principalmente de su propio clan.

-Primero hay que esperar a que Danzo pierda algunas defensas, para hablar con los Hyūga con el fin de tratar tener una tregua. Hay que asegurarnos que ni danzo ni sus hombres estén presente.-

-Ese el plan por el momento, suena bien. Pero entonces, ¿Ya puedo llamarla tu chica?- Dijo Shisui burlonamente mientras Itachi le dedico media sonrisa.

Pero por más que le pesara y por más que detestara admitirlo. Ante sus padres y el resto del clan, ella era _suya_ su " _esclava"._ Y como tal debía tratarla, al menos frente al resto. Pero sus principios se lo impedían, como hacerlo no quería darle órdenes ni mucho menos golpearla. La única solución que le daba a su primo tenía sentido, pues si la gente pensaba que ella era la _mujer_ de Itachi, aunque no fuese su esposa la trataran con cierto respeto en clan y no la molestarían.

-algunas veces te detesto Shisui-

Su primo rio un poco, bebió un sorbo de su bebida y le dijo altaneramente.

-No tienes opción verdad.-

-Por el momento la tratare bien, pero me niego a usarla.- Solo había una manera de que la gente alrededor siguiera creyendo que ella su esclava y no maltraerla mientras la protegía.

-Ese es mi primo, el hombre tan recto y derecho que siempre antepone a los demás sobre sí mismo. Entonces…te hablare de lo que aprende estas horas estando con ella.-

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑


	5. Capitulo 5 Desición

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Itachi estaba parado frente a la puerta caoba de la pieza en la cual debía dormir esa noche. Su primo rento el cuarto para él y para _ella_ , y aunque ante todo el clan la chica Hyūga era _suya_ , él no tenía intención alguna de sobrepasarse con la joven. Dormir en la misma habitación que Hinata podría dar el mensaje equivocado, pero solo a Shisui se le ocurriría semejante cosa. Pero por otro lado, dormir ahí mantendría las apariencias en clan, además de que podría cuidar de la ojiperla de cualquier peligro inherente, sin embargo, se sentía inquieto por lo que iba a hacer. El Uchiha suspiro y entro al cuarto.

El joven Itachi se quitó las sandalias y la capa, se lavó la cara y los dientes en el baño y se metió a la única cama libre. Se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño a causa del ruido (eran sonidos característicos de una fiesta a la lejanía, después de todo era una zona turística) y principalmente por la presencia de la chica acostada en la otra cama. Se acostó de espaldas mirando hacia el techo donde se reflejaba una gama de colores vivido que se movía suavemente, la luz de la isla entraba tímidamente por una abertura en la cortina y tras bajar un poco más la mirada se encontró a la Hyūga.

La chica estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda al hombre. Él pensó que ella dormía plácidamente cuando entro a la alcoba y por lo mismo hizo el mínimo ruido posible, sin embargo, y pese al ruido del lugar, percibió que ella tenía la respiración agitada, un musculo de su hombro estaba ligeramente hinchado, como si tensara su mano para controlarse. No se movía, estaba quieta, demasiado quieta para estar dormida. No tuvo que ser un genio para saber que ocurría. Ella estaba llorando.

Él tenía una idea de cual pudo ser la causa, la joven había visto esa tarde a su hermana y ni siquiera se pudo acercar, el clan Uchiha y el clan Hyūga estaban en guerra entre si y básicamente era un error que la involucraba a ella, tras enterarse de esto Hinata dijo a su hermana "Si hubiera muerto ahí" según el propio Shisui. Le parecía sumamente triste de que una mujer tan gentil, inteligente y bella pensara que morir era un precio justo para evitar una guerra.

El joven Itachi sintió algo en el estómago cuando razono todo eso. Tal vez en otras circunstancias podría verla y tratarla como una compañera, pues el compartía esa misma creencia aunque de diferente manera, pero por la situación particular en la cual estaban de alguna manera lo hacía sentir que él tenía un hacía con ella. Protegerla. Protegerla incluso de los propios sentimientos que tuviera la joven. Se sentó en la cama, recordó todas las cosas que Shisui le conto sobre Hinata, y trato de esclarecer su criterio a través de la opinión de Shisui, solo para encontrar que decirle.

-Hyūga-san, si está despierta quisiera tener unas palabras con usted. –La joven afirmo con la cabeza y se estaba incorporando lentamente. - mi primo me…conto –pensó que decir "me informo" seria como discutir una misión, y en ese momento él quería crear una especie de vínculo más profundo con la joven que eso.- lo que sucedió entre los clanes.-

-Lo siento mucho, si yo no hubiera estado ahí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.- La joven respondió calmadamente, no parecía haber estado llorando. A Itachi le sorprendió lo rápido que ella podía omitir el llanto.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, usted me brindo una información muy valiosa sobre quien está realmente tras todo lo ocurrido, y eso en definitiva facilitara cuando queramos reabrir una alianza entre clanes-

-¿de..de verdad?-Hinata se sentó, llevo las manos al pecho delatando que sintió alivio al escuchar aquello.

-Por el momento es imposible, pero llegaremos a eso en el futuro se lo aseguro.-

-Lo espero con ansias.-

-Además…-

-¿mmm?-

-Nada de esto es su culpa, y por el momento es fundamental que usted siga oculta y con vida será nuestra pieza maestra para demostrar la inocencia de nuestros respectivos clanes, desenmascarar a Danzo y tal vez recobrar la paz.-

-Entiendo- Parecía serena.

Hay ocasiones en que parece que entiendes completamente una persona al cruzar dos palabras, guiado completamente por la experiencia. Pero hay momentos en la vida donde se pueden ver los colores del alma de alguien saliendo de su mundo interior, pero solo si se pone atención en el momento justo. Cuando Itachi volvió a ver la gama de colores filtrarse por la cortina le parecía que era la mejor manera de ejemplificar como veía a Hinata. Solo un poco de esa luz que discernió de ella, a le parecía más bella que cualquiera de sus atributos físicos.

\- Tal vez no nos conocemos demasiado, pero considero que usted es muy valiosa. No por el asunto de la guerra y paz entre nuestros clanes, sino porque es usted una persona bondadosa, sensible, calida y dulce cualidades que se enmarcan a su condición de mujer… además aún debe vivir por volver a ver a su hermana-

La chica Hyūga parecía sorprendida, Itachi se preguntaba a que se debía esa reacción de ella. Estaba infiriendo que tal vez la tomó por sorpresa que él le digiera eso repentinamente cuando…

-Usted…es realmente amable Uchiha-san.- Dijo la ojiperla sorprendiendo al ojo fénix.

-hem se lo agradezco.- respondió el más por reflejo que por otra razón, pues aun no había procesado del todo el asunto.-Bueno, por un tiempo estará en mi casa, siéntase recibida, tal vez debamos fingir ante mi clan pero le aseguro que no le faltare al respeto.-

-Muchas gracias.- Ella se reverencio a él sonriendo.

Le alegraba hacerla feliz, algo en el crecía cuando la veía sonreír.

-Mi primo, también me comento que le gustaba la jardinería-

-¡oh!, ¿lo hizo?- Pregunto la joven suavemente.

\- Si, él toma en cuenta esos detalles. ¿Qué clase de plantas le gustan?-

-¿A mí? Hum, de toda clase, pero principalmente las flores con propiedades, creo que son más especiales, tal vez no más hermosas pero si más especiales-

-¿Cree que sus atributos las hacen más hermosas que su fragancia y agrado visual?-

-Así es Uchiha-kun- sonrió ella, casi riendo.

Itachi creía lo mismo.

-Cuando volvamos tal vez quiera usar mi jardín para sembrar, como casi nunca estoy en casa, por mis misiones y porque mi madre se alegra cuando la visito, mi jardín paga las consecuencias y nadie lo utiliza, tal vez usted quiera disponer de el en su pequeña estadía ahí en mi casa-

-Eso…seria agradable.-

-Bien, puedo usarlo a su gusto- Él le sonrió de vuelta y entonces noto que la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pasaron 15 segundos cuando la curiosidad lo venció y finalmente pregunto curioso.- ¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Le agrada hacer feliz a sus seres queridos verdad?

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno…Dijo que cuando estaba en la aldea pasaba más tiempo en casa de sus padres, porque a su madre la hacía feliz verle.-

La sonrisa de esa mujer era fresca, dulce, lo veía como si fuera de puro cristal. Se sentía indefenso ante esos ojos que penetraban su ser, se había abierto a ella sin el más mínimo de pudor y cuidado. Y ella también se había sincerado con él. No tenían ni dos días de haberse conocido, y aun así hablaban íntimamente como dos amigos de toda la vida. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que se sentía natural hacerlo.

-Usted es muy observadora.-

Un rubor se formó en las mejillas de la joven, Itachi quiso reír, pero se contuvo y al poco rato se dieron las buenas noches prosiguiendo a dormir. Se habían acercado, y se estableció indirectamente todo. Esa mañana Hinata se había despedido de Mikoto, pensó tal vez nunca volvería a ver a esa mujer, sin embargo le tendría guardado una enorme gratitud, en cierta forma se sentía contenta de que la vería por mas tiempo y agregado a eso Itachi le permitiría tener su propio jardín. Sin embargo las plantas eran símbolo de que ella se quedaría mucho más tiempo.

๑

๑

๑

Había diferencias en las mañanas del clan Hyūga a las mañanas en el clan Uchiha. Mientras los Hyūga habitaban una gran mansión todos juntos, teniendo como relativa intimidad (por decir algo, ya que todo se veía con su poder del Byakugan) cada quien en su cuarto. Por otra parte los Uchiha vivían cada quien en su propio hogar y a su propio ritmo, había gente que se levantaba de madrugada, mientras otros regresaban de misiones de madrugada, siempre había gente en la calle.

Pero la más grande diferencia es que todos se veían constantemente pese a sus diferentes horarios, a contraste de los Hyūgas, donde todos llevaban casi el mismo horario disciplinado y donde no ver a alguien que vivía en la misma casa por meses era algo normal. Ella misma experimentaba el no ver a su hermana por días o semanas, pese a dormir en habitaciones continuas.

Hinata Hyūga llevaba cuatro meses viviendo en la casa de Itachi Uchiha. En primera instancia la madre del joven la llevo a comprar ropa y telas. Días siguientes Shisui le trajo cajones, tierra y la llevo a escoger semillas para sembrar. A los tres días de eso Itachi le trajo de afuera todas las semillas por las cuales ella pregunto en la tienda del recinto Uchiha y no había. Después de eso ambos primos notaron que en la casa no había herramientas para trabajar en el jardín, por lo que finalmente también compraron y nuevamente Mikoto llevo a Hinata a comprar ropa para que trabajara ahí.

Los primeros días la ojiperla limpiaba la casa, cuando los jóvenes ninjas se percataron de eso (Itachi de que no era su madre quien limpiaba y Shisui de que estaban limpiando la casa e) se lo prohibieron rotundamente, alegando de que ella era un huésped. Tras una semana y sin que nadie limpiara la casa comenzaba a ensuciarse (principalmente a causa de Shisui), por lo que los tres hicieron el trato de que limpiarían dos veces por semana la casa cada uno, excepto cuando Shisui no estaba, pues la casa duraba más tiempo limpia.

Con el pasar de los días, se dio cuenta de que tanto Shisui como Itachi lavaban su respectiva ropa en la lavadora ( _Nota de la autora: si, LAVADORA, en Naruto hay hasta computadoras_ ) y que la acomodaban, que desayunaban ahí en la casa y en cada oportunidad cenaban juntos. Por eso ella comenzó a hacerle el desayuno a ambos junto un obento de comida para cada quien, por si se llegara a ofrecer y la cena era preparada por alguno de los dos, o comprando para comer en casa.

Ocasionalmente Mikoto iba a desayunar con ellos, (y muy rara vez iba acompañada de Mei) pasaba el día con Hinata y por la noche cenaban todos (cuando no estaba su esposo). Pero como Hinata no era bien recibida en la casa principal, los 3 Uchiha pasaban el mayor tiempo posible en la casa de Itachi para hacerle compañía a la ojiperla. Ninguno se quejó, de hecho parecían tener juntos una especie de alegría. Pese a la guerra, a no ver a su hermana y a todos los problemas que tenía con el clan (especialmente las primas de Itachi y Shisui) esos meses en el recinto Uchiha, eran los más felices que ella había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Un día en específico Hinata hacia la cena junto a Mikoto, ese día volvían Shisui e Itachi de una misión por lo que prepararon sopa de mizu, ensalada de lechuga con granos de elote, puré de papa y carne en tomate, perfectamente cortada. La Uchiha probo la sopa.

-¡oh!- dijo.

-¿Sucede algo Mikoto-san?-Cuestiono Hinata.

-Tiene sabor distinto-

-He sembrado Daikon, hoy decidí usarlo y se lo he agregado a la sopa de mizu. Eso fue todo- Dijo la ojiperla casi avergonzada.

-Oh ya veo, es delicioso no sé cómo se lo tomen los chicos, pero a mí me encanta.-Ella le sonrió- ¿Oye Hinata-chan puedes ir a la panadería de Uruchi-kun por unos panecillos para acompañar el puré? Aún no está la carne-

Normalmente iban juntas pero la cocción de la carne tenía un punto exacto y dado que Shisui la amaba e Itachi no, Mikoto no podría darse el lujo de fallar en tan importante tarea. Por lo que Hinata fue por su cuenta.

Al entrar a la panadería se encontró con Mei Uchiha, una chica de cabello largo obscuro el cual llevaba recogido en un peinado tipo odango con coletas. Era de tes morena clara, ojos oscuros y bastante grandes para ser del clan Uchiha. Hinata la reconocio enseguida, pues en mas de una ocasión la recibió en su casa acompanando a Itachi y Shisui, sin mencionar la mision que ambas llevaron juntas. Por lo que le parecio apropiado saludarla.

-Muy buenas tardes Mei-san- la ojiperla le sonrió amablemente.

-Buenas- contesto Mei por reflejo, parecía sorprendida de verla.

-Veo que ha comprado pan, ¿Son empanadas rellenas?-

-si-

-Ya veo, su tío Uruchi-san es bastante hábil cuando se trata de esa comida.-

Hinata estaba a punto de preguntar si Shisui e Itachi habían vuelto también y fue entonces que lo noto. La chica Uchiha no parecía que fuera a contestarle, de hecho a diferencia de las veces en que la vio en la casa de Itachi se mostraba sonriente incluso reía un par de veces con los comentarios de Shisui. Pero esa vez se veía distinta, incluso tenía una mirada de desprecio hacia la Hyūga. La ojiperla reconocía ese desprecio en el mirar, pues lo había recibido toda su vida en su propio clan.

-Bueno permiso-

La kunoichi abrazo el pan que tenía, miro de reojo a la Hyūga y se alejó. Hinata quiso decir adiós, pero le pareció inapropiado. El tío Uruchi se portó tan amablemente con ella, que era como si Mikoto estuviera ahí, incluso le dio a Hinata panecillos calientes recién salidos del horno. No tardo mucho, pago el pan dio las gracias y regresaba a la casa cuando en el camino se encontró a 2 chicas que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Tú sigues aquí? - Le dijo una chica de ojos afilados y nariz respingada.

\- Creí que Itachi te usaría y luego te botaría. Pero ya sabes cómo es Itachi-kun, le encantan esos casos de caridad.- Dijo otra chica de cabello rizado burlándose de Hinata.

La primera era Miku y la segunda era Otaru, ambas miembros del clan, pero no eran kunoichis como Mei, ni médicos. Solo eran dos chicas hermosas, que se arreglaban arduamente, cosa que era inútil (a criterio de Hinata) si los varones Uchiha no parecían prestarles atención.

-Y siendo ella una renegada-continuo Otaru- supongo que es lo mínimo que él puede hacer.-

La Hyūga solo continúo su camino ignorándolas.

-Oye detente- dijo Miku.

-¿Que no es escuchaste sirvienta que te detengas?- La chica tomo del hombro a la ojiperla y la volteo estaban cara a cara.-¿Qué te crees importante porque te metes en la cama con él? ¿Acaso no sabes que para él solo eres un juguete? Un día se aburrirá de ti y buscara una mujer de verdad, así que aprende cuál es tu lugar de una buena vez.-

-Me sorprende.-Hinata perdió la paciencia, una cosa era burlarse de ella, pero otra era asumir cosas desagradables de Itachi Uchiha, quien era una especie de héroe para la ojiperla.-Que ustedes conociéndolo por más tiempo no se hayan dado cuenta de que él es un caballero y bastante noble, es la clase de hombre que no necesita recurrir a eso para obtener una mujer.-

-Maldita, como insinúas que lo conoces más que yo-La chica prolifero una cachetada que fue detenida en el acto por Shisui.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- El miro duramente a Otaru.

-Primo Shisui, ella nos está ofendiendo como clan además se refiere a Itachi-san como si fuera un igual-

-Ya basta Otaru, yo no escuche que ella digiera nada indebido.-

-Precisamente lo estaba haciendo Shisui-onii-chan por eso Otaru se molestó.-

Shusui vio a Hinata a los ojos, pero ella ya había ocultado cualquier abismo sentimental.

-Seguro que es un malentendido, ¿No Miku?- Pensó rápidamente la chica.

-Siendo ese el caso mejor nos retiramos en paz.-

Las chicas corrieron. El pan afortunadamente se encontraba ileso. Al menos hizo eso bien.

-Disculpa a mis primas Hinata-chan.-

-No se disculpe Shisui-kun me encuentro bien- La chica Hyūga le sonrió.

-No sabes mentir-No entendía como su primo Itachi no podía notarlo.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, caminando hacia la casa de Itachi. Cuando por fin ella tuvo el valor de hablar dijo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo su misión?-

-Bastante bien-Dijo Shisui parándose derecho y con orgullo.- Dimos una gran ventaja al ejército para la guerra.-

-Qué bueno Shisui-san y ¿Uchiha-kun ha vuelto también?

-¿Sigues llamándolo Uchiha? Jajaja, ustedes son irremediables.

-Yo…yo bueno…-

-Jajaja tranquila, el volverá tuvo que arreglar algunos asuntos con su padre.-

-oh, me parece raro no verlos llegar juntos.-

-Si lo hubiera esperado, pero él me pidió que hablara con Mei.-

-Mei…la encontré saliendo de la panadería, me pregunto si ella se encuentra bien.-

-No lo sé, ella no quiso hablar al respecto, más tarde iré a verla.-

-Espero que se ponga mejor.-

Shisui vio por primera vez esa nobleza que ella tiene, ni siquiera tenía interés en la razón del porque Mei estaba molesta, más bien quería simplemente que la chica estuviera bien. Era increíble que su primo Itachi se hubiera dado cuenta de eso en minutos de haberse conocido, mientras a él le tomo hace meses, y el apenas lo entendía.

Entraron en silencio en la casa, se encontraban quitándose las sandalias en el recibidor cuando escucharon una discusión.

-Me niego a ser parte…-

-No me interesan un carajo tus razones, el clan comienza a creer que te esta dominando, y no pienso tolerar que alguien dude de mi liderazgo y mucho menos en medio de la guerra…-

-Shisui, por favor acompaña a Hyūga-san a su habitación.-

-Es mi última palabra Itachi.- Su padre se levantó salió de la sala y en el recibidor le dio la una mirada temible a la tímida Hinata.

Mikoto salía tras de su esposo sin decir una palabra. Hinata solo hizo una reverencia, mientras Shisui pasaba a la sala.

Los tres cenaron en silencio, Hinata dejo unos panecillos de arroz y sus tazas de té y se retiró a su habitación. Dejando a Shisui y a Itachi hablar nuevamente.

-Tienes mala cara, normalmente no la tienes así ¿Es por lo de tu padre?-

-A si es-

Shisui e Itachi se conocían perfectamente, las peleas que tenía el menor con su padre normalmente no lo afectaban tanto, pues era un hombre brillante capaz de solucionar todo por cuenta propia. Entonces era de esperarse que Itachi ya hubiera encontrado una solución a esa situación. Pero al parecer no le gustaba.

-y entonces.-

-Quiere que marque a Hyūga-san, o si no el la asesinara.-

-Oh.- No tomaba por sorpresa esto a Shisui, pues conocía lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser clan con tal de mantener en orden dentro de él. Por otro lado le causa gracia que el siguiera refiriéndose a la joven como Hyūga y no por Hinata. Hasta él mismo le había tomado suficiente confianza para eso.-¿Pensaste ya en ocultarla en algún lugar o hablar con tu padre del trato que hiciste con ella?-

-Shisui, Danzo la sigue buscando desesperadamente, y si la alejamos del clan sería más fácil que el la encontrara. Buscar un aliado para que cuide de ella sería algo peligroso, podrían entregarla a danzo y aliarse con ellos.-

-Bien y los del clan Hyūga son unos traidores con lo que tu padre no quiere reconciliarse, o más bien no puede, de cualquier forma ¿qué piensas hacer?-

Desde que Itachi era un niño y Shisui un adolecente los dos acordaron erradicar toda esa clase de tradiciones, que no solo eran denigrantes hacia un igual sino que marcaba una diferencia entre las personas y eso a su vez desencadenaba cierta discriminación entre el propio clan. Su tío Uruchi era un hombre gentil que se dedicaba a vender pan y por lo tanto tenia ingresos humildes, eso lo hacía un hombre sin prestigio militar ni dinero. Por lo que era menospreciado incluso por su propio hermano.

Shisui e Itachi deseaban que el clan fuera un lugar igualitario donde cada quien pudiera elegir lo que deseara y no lo que le correspondía. Itachi estuviera encantado si hubiera podido dedicarse a la agricultura y Shisui por su parte le encantaría ser un simple vendedor de comida frita. Incluso un par de veces bromearon sobre ser socios y que uno brindara las verduras más frescas y los animales más sanos al negocio de otro. Rieron bastante ese día y decidieron seguir su convicción sin importar que.

Pero ahora Itachi enfrentaba una encrucijada, la cual consistía en reabrir nuevamente una tradición discriminatoria o permitir la muerte de una joven que no tenía la culpa de nada. Si salvarle la vida implicaba en un futuro la posibilidad de aliarse nuevamente con viejos clanes, sin mencionar que moralmente era preferible salvar la vida de ella. Pero hasta qué punto, ¿qué puede esperarse después de una vida como esclava?, en esa sociedad tan prejuiciosa en la que ambos vivian que clase de vida podría esperarle a ella.

-¿Y si hablas con ella?-

-Temo que ella periferia morir antes de…-

-¿Porque no la marcas simplemente? Eso la ayudaría a estar viva.-

\- si en un futura ella recobra su libertad ¿Qué clase de vida le espera? No sabemos cómo reaccione su clan, y si ella quiere tener una vida normal ¿Qué clase de hombre estaría con ella?-

-Un hombre como tú y como yo. La veo como una pequeña hermana ahora y no se la daría a cualquier imbécil que solo quiera llevársela a la cama, digo entre hombres sabemos cuáles son nuestras verdaderas intenciones con una muchacha. Si un hombre llega a ver eso como un impedimento no la merece.-Itachi se relajó, a veces olvidaba que Shisui era un hombre con mayor experiencia, sin prejuicios y con una madurez que sobrepasaba a la propia.- Además siempre puede quedarse aquí y cocinar para ambos y si quiere un hombre bueno yo estaría más que dispuesto a…-

-¡Shisui!-

-Solo bromeaba, ¿Estás de acuerdo Hinata-chan?-

Shisui deslizo la puerta corrediza y entonces vio a una chica asustada caminando.

-Yo..yo solo quería sassaber si querían un poco más de..de té no los estaba espiando…ha los siento mucho-La chica se reverencio en son de disculpa.

Itachi se sorprendió de nuevo, estaba tan alterado que no noto que la joven estaba ahí escuchando. No estaba acostumbrado a no entender a alguien ni a ubicar su posición. La chica era tan silenciosa, introvertida y tímida.

 _Pero también es dulce y sus gestos son bastantes…_ Itachi interrumpió sus propios pensamientos y trato de centrarse,

-No se preocupe, que tanto escucho-

-Lo suficiente para decirle…-La joven hizo una reverencia- Estoy dispuesta a ello, por favor déjeme hacerlo Uchiha-san, dejare que me marque como su esclava de por vida.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

¡Saludos!

Este fic esta reescrito de mi otro fic "Prisionera en el clan de la guerra" el cual muy posiblemente dejare de actualizar para continuarlo aquí. En fin les deseo un bello dia y alegría en su vida.


	6. Capitulo 6 Gato-Puerco

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Shisui Uchiha era recordado por muchas cosas entre la gente de su clan. La primera era su extraordinaria fuerza, velocidad y destreza en combate. Era tan ridículamente veloz y astuto que apenas uno notaba que iba a ser ataco Shisui ya había eliminado al enemigo sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor. Por ello era admirado, y hasta temido, por mucha gente en el clan, era un orgullo que fuera Uchiha, engrandeciendo el ego de ese clan guerrero. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que era tan deslumbrante entre los miembros masculinos de su clan, ni el mundo.

La segunda razón, era que cada vez que había un convivió, celebración o una fiesta en barco Shisui se presentaba con una dama de compañía diferente para cada una de esas reuniones. Nadie sabía de donde carajos conseguía una mujer diferente para cada ocasión, pero en cada ocasión cuando entraba junto a él una rubia despampanante, una pelirroja ardiente, una morena gloriosa o con alguna diosa de piel canela, en cada una de esas ocasión él quedaba inmortalizado en la mente de los hombres presentes, que tras ver que no solo era hermosa, inteligente y elegante sino encantadora. No todas eran damas de compañía a las cuales se les pagaba por presentarse ahí, sino a veces llevaba citas y cuando lo descubrieron muchos no podían más que admirar al Uchiha.

Una cosa era llevar una dama de compañía para una velada, pagada o no pagada. Pero cuando se iban a bares en cada ocasión Shisui salía de ahí con una bella señorita con quien pasaría la noche. Cada una de esas mujeres parecía ser la más hermosa del lugar cuando iban de la mano de Shisui, y caminaban evidentemente emocionadas por pasar una noche con él. Y así pues el quedaba además de inmortalizado en la mente de los hombres, quedaba recordado por sus grandes talentos como conquistador.

No solo eso, en los burdeles cuando se presentaba con algunos primos de su edad, incluso más jóvenes y apuestos (claro que Itachi nunca lo acompañaba a esa clase de lugares… _mojigato aguafiestas_ ) si Shisui ya había pasado ahí anteriormente, apenas le veían entran las mujeres se abalanzaban contra él, mimándolo en exceso y reclamando su atención de forma coqueta y descarada, pero ir con Shisui a un bar traía consigo recompensas, pues después de unos minutos las chicas (a petición de Shisui) comenzaba a cortejar a todos los acompañantes que el traía.

Si, Shisui Uchiha había quedado en más de una ocasión como una estatua de grandeza y ejemplo a seguir y admirar en la mente de muchos varones. Pero la realidad de las cosas, en el profundo ser de Shisui, la verdad era jodidamente mucho mejor que lo que el resto veía o pensaba.

La razón porque siempre llevaba damas de compañía hermosa era simple. Él siempre visitaba casas de té o paseaba por ahí hasta que conocía a las mujeres, que tratándolo un poco más se sentían seguras consigo mismas dejando ver su mejor lado. Como él era asquerosamente rico, podía darse el lujo de pedir pasear con la dama en cuestión y en ocasiones las llevaba a algún lugar donde les compraba un bello traje, joyas o lo que él consideraba que le hiciera falta. Les decía lo bellas que se veían cuando sonreían, cuando se paraban de tal forma o a veces incluso se atrevía a hacer comentarios como "mira ese peinado de esa chica, no me parece que le favorezca mucho. No creo que sea el peinado. Pero estoy seguro de que a ti te quedaría increíble".

Cuando él se ganaba la confianza de la chica y/o la casa de té, le era permitido llevarse la chica para su fiesta. Y así pues Shisui siempre llevaba mujeres hermosas, bellamente arregladas y con una confianza en sí misma que incluso hacia dudar a mucho hombres sobre si acercarse o no. Lo que hacía que Shisui quedara aún más memorable por su valentía ante semejantes chicas

El claro nunca se acostaba con una dama de compañía, ni con una chica con quien estuviera saliendo (que rara vez duraba más de un mes y nunca llego a tenerla a alguna como novia) y no se dejaba ver mucho en público con ellas, para no afectar su reputación. Solo las quería ayudar un poco.

El solo se llevaba a las cortesanas a la cama, pues era de lo que ellas vivían, y a las chicas que conocía en los bares. La temática con ellas era simple luego de hablar un rato, buscaba un aspecto que le llegara a gustar. Lo de la cama era simple para él, pues su ego se engrandecía cuando le daba realmente placer a la mujer, haciendo que el mismo disfrutara más la relación.

El asunto estaba en que si la probaba, la hacía sentir la mujer más deliciosa del mundo, si tenía un gran trasero lo enfatizaba haciendo sentir a cada mujer que tenía la mejor defensa del mundo. No importa si la chica fuera alta (incluso más que el), chaparra, robusta, delgada, hermosa o sin muchos atributos que la hiciera agraciada, él siempre se encargaba de hacerlas sentir únicas. Pero nunca las engañaba diciéndoles que eran lo mejor del mundo, ellas se sentían así al estar con él. Lo hacía durante todo la noche, sin inhibiciones pues sería algo única, y al final se despedían con un buen sabor de boca.

Si, Shisui Uchiha hacía sentir a su amante en turno segura, hermosa, escuchada, y respetada. Por ello era demasiado popular en los lugares, pero siempre dejaba en claro que ellas eran _una gran amante_ o que había sido _un gran encuentro_ dejando en claro quera algo netamente sexual, pero que las chicas aceptaban y se sentían bien sin enamorarse completamente de él.

Por su puesto Shisui en un burdel era completamente diferente a llevar una dama de compañía o a alguna señorita con quien estuviera saliendo, o a la cual acababa de conocer un bar. En aquellos lugares el escogía aquellas mujeres mayores y sin familia, porque para su gusto tenían más experiencia, además de que pagaba un poco de dinero extra y nunca regateaba. Las pocas veces que él había estado con trabajadoras jóvenes, las muchachas dejaban el burdel a los pocos días alegando que ellas merecían una mejor y un hombre que fuera un caballero.

El trataba a las cortesanas con el mismo respeto y atención que cualquier mujer. Se sabía que Shisui era un cliente esplendido, que además de guapo y buenmozo, era un caballero que cortejaba, iba lento y encima en más de una ocasión cada mujer con quien había tenido relaciones hablaba del gran placer sexual como nunca. Después de la sesión Shisui aprovechaba el tiempo para cenar con ellas o preguntarles sobre su vida. Algo que a más de una le trajo lágrimas al sentirse un ser humano con él.

Con cada una de estas mujeres, de diferentes provenir, de lugares distintos, de clases sociales inmiscibles, con cada una Shisui hizo algo diferente que las ayudo en su vida y su trabajo.

Era difícil y le tomo anos perfeccionar su técnica sin romper corazones pero lo había conseguido.

Además obtenía recompensas sin siquiera esperarlo, por ejemplo algunas prostitutas con las que habitualmente estaba les revelan datos de otros clientes, casualmente enemigos del clan. "no saben mantener la boca cerrada en la cama" alegaban ellas.

En otra ocasión en una isla turística se le ocurrió seducir a la dulce hija de un señor feudal, cosa que casi infarto a Itachi, hasta que se dio cuenta que de pura e inocente no tenía absolutamente nada. Cuando ella los vio, les rogo que no le contaran nada a su padre, cosa que Shisui aprovecho para mostrar sus encantos y llevarla de la mano al cielo. Terminada esa noche la chica se despidió de Shisui con un largo beso, incomodando demasiado a Itachi, y al poco rato ese país comenzó a hacer más tratos con el clan Uchiha, aumentando el negocio, las armas, obteniendo más tecnología para sus naves. Cuando a alguien se le ocurrió preguntarle porque el señor feudal decidió cambiar su opinión sobre los negocios con el clan Uchiha este dijo.

-Fue mi hija quien se empeñó, yo siempre pensé en su clan como una bola de barbaros, pero ella me juraba que los creía unos caballeros y debía hacer negocios con ustedes, y además me ha pedido que la trajera aquí para hacer amistad…es bastante extraño de parte de ella, pero es mi hija, además es tan dulce como le voy a negar algo a ella. -

Y todo gracias a que Shisui le dio una noche de placer intenso a la _"inocente nenita"_.

El conocimiento de Shisui con las mujeres iba más allá de lo físico, sabía perfectamente bien cuáles eran los puntos sensibles y podía notar con facilidad cuales eran los favoritos de cada mujer, lo que realmente le daba el plus era que entendía algo fundamente que muchos hombres ignoran. Las mujeres son diferentes a los hombres.

Mientras que un hombres tras el acto sexual se siente satisfecho por la liberación de testosterona, borrando con ello el deseo de estar cerca de su pareja pues se siente satisfecho, la mujer no libera testosterona, está en un estado romántico a mil y tras el acto a veces necesita ser abrazada, querida y consentida.

Por eso muchas mujeres a veces se sentían ignoradas por su pareja, poco amadas aunque momentos atrás hayan dado sus declaraciones de amor eterno. Y los hombres no entienden porque una mujer quiere más de ellos, cuando ellos se sienten satisfechos, entonces ellos comienzas a pensar que no las han satisfecho sexualmente, por lo que sienten su orgullo masculino herido y eventualmente se sienten inseguros. Después las mujeres reclaman y ellos siguen sin saber porque, y se sienten muy confundidos pues para ellos no es así el caso, la relación se deteriora y eso hace que eventualmente el hombre piensa en lo feliz que era antes de tener una pareja y decide dejarla. Sintiéndose un fracaso.

Y si bien todo se pudo solucionar si el hombre entendiera lo que su mujer necesita o si la mujer tuviera un poco de consideración y hablara de lo que ella quiere en lugar de lo que siente, si fueran más objetiva y menos emotivas. Tal vez el asunto sería más fácil para ambos.

Pero Shisui Uchiha lo entendía perfectamente y con orgullo le pasaba toda su sabiduría a su querido primo Itachi, incomodándolo en más de una ocasión. Su primo, era como su hermano, lo respetaba y admiraba de muchas maneras. Ambos eran diferentes en cuando al instinto sexual se refería. Él era tan serio, educado y más virgen que cualquier hija de señor feudal que conociera. Sin embargo Itachi tenía problemas serios de faldas, así que nuevamente Shisui debía solucionar lo que su primo ignoraba.

Después de todo su primo aun no entendía lo que era ser un hombre hacia las mujeres.

Shisui se encargaba de reparar los corazones rotos que Itachi iba dejando, pero en esta ocasión era algo más profundo, por lo que camino hasta un apartamento llevando unas cajas de bento. Toco la puerta suspiro, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba ahí por ella, porque sus habilidades hacia una mujer iban más allá de lo físico y coqueteo, podía curar el alma de una fémina cuando esta estaba lastimada y en esta ocasión era algo especial, pues se trataba de un familiar directo de ambos.

El nunca olvidaba lo que era el amor hacia los suyos, y por eso podía vivir en armonía con su estilo de vida y amor incondicional al clan.

-¿Shisui-san?-

-Buenas noches Mei-san, ¿me permites pasar?- Dijo Shisui, la chico lo miro cerca de 4 segundos cuando él le sonrió y le mostro un bento subiendo su mano.

-Adelante.- Mei hizo una reverencia permitiendo entrar a su primo.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi estaba en la sala de su casa, pensando un poco sobre la proposición de Hinata, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no podía convencerse de que era una buena idea. Estaba por irse a la cama cuando recordó que en recibidor había dejado unas vitaminas para las plantas de la Hyūga. Recogió el paquete y pensó que podía dejarlo en el invernadero para que ella dispusiera de eso, le gustaba tener ordenada su casa después de todo. Abrió la puerta del jardín trasero y camino hacia el lugar pasando por su jardín trasero (su enorme jardín) y entonces se percató de que había una luz saliendo del invernadero.

-¿Hyuga-sa es usted?-

-Uchiha-san-Dijo Hinata sorprendida deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, ¿me permite pasar?-

-ha…ssi-

Cuando entro vio toda clase de plantas, flores en su macetas, algunas echas de botellas recortadas y pintadas en forma de animales. El olor ahí era agradable, el lugar poco a poco comenzaba tener más vida y alegría. Vio algunas flores medicinales y algunas que parecían más bien decorativas. La chica tenia algunos estantes con flores prensadas, recordaba haber visto un adorno así en casa de sus padres, se preguntaba si ella había sido la que lo había echo. La chica se encontraba adornando algunas botellas, ya tenían un color uniforme pintado, pero ella parecía que además les daba estomago de diferente color, ojos, nariz y boca, marcaba las orejas y debes en cuando había unas macetas de animales que también tenían ropa.

-¿aun esta despierta?-

-Si…hoy hay luna creciente y como es primavera ya.- la chica sonrió al decir primavera.-es una buena época para sembrar savia.-

-No sabía que las fases de la luna influían en el crecimiento de la savia.- La chica asintió.- Siempre me ha interesado la agricultura, me permite ayudarle.- Ahí no hacia frio, el lugar era cálido, dulce _como Hinata_ y agradable. Él quiso estar ahí.

-Ha por su puesto Uchiha-san.-La chica parecía emocionada- Aquí tengo una pintura que Mikoto-san me ha comprado y podemos usarla para adornar estas maceta.- La chica sonrió cuando pensó bien que no era correcto hacer que un hombre pintara cara a animales.- Oh, puedo dejar esto para después y las sembramos.-

-Está bien, parece algo entretenido- Dijo estirando la mano para alcanzar una botella recortada y pintada.

Hinata sonrió y le puso unos pinceles y compartió la pintura para comenzar. La que el tomo no le encontró forma precisamente, tenía unos en forma de osos cafés, conejos grises, gatos blancos, y otros en forma de puerquitos rosas. El de Itachi parecía un puerquito blanco. Le parecía grosero preguntarle a Hinata que clase de animal se suponía que era, no quería hacerla sentir mal, por lo que asumió era un gato y no le dio vueltas al asunto y comenzó a pintarle un rostro.

-¿Que hace con las 3 cuartas partes restantes de las botellas?-

-bueno, algunas las uso como cúpula para algunas plantas que necesitan más calor, y otras para regar a una planta lentamente como aquella.- Hinata señaló unas botellas hacia abajo que tenían un agujero en la tapa y poco a poco una gota de agua caía sobre su correspondiente planta.

-Solo tengo que poner agua cada tercer día, así no tengo que regarlas cada ciertas horas.-

-Es muy astuto de su parte.-

-Mi madre me enseño- Hinata sonrió.

-parece una mujer muy ingeniosa.-

-…si…-Hinata se quedó con el pincel hundido en la pintura.-lo era.-

-¿lo era?-

-Murió hace algunos años, cuando ne-sama aún era una niña pequeña.-

-oh, lo siento mucho.-Itachi vio dolorosamente como la sonrisa de la joven se perdía.

-No se preocupe, está bien no me siento mal por ello. Hace tanto paso que la herida ya no me duele, cada que hago jardinería y cocina siento que estoy cerca de ella y eso me hace feliz.- La chica sonrió con un aire melancólico.- Además es agradable que me haga compañía, no quiero el ambiente tenso, así que ¿Por qué no continuamos pintando alegremente?- La Hyūga le sonrió de forma dulce y sincera.

-Está bien…hum-Itachi no estaba seguro de que hace, pero solo escucho lo que ella le pidió entonces recordó que estaba pintando-¿así está bien?-

-Oh, hizo una gatito- La chica parecía sorprendida.

-¿no se suponía que era un gato?- Pregunto Itachi confundido.

-Bueno… - Hinata vio al cerdito rosa que estaba haciendo pintando.

-Si no es un gato, ¿Es un cerdo entonces?

-Oh si, lo recorte como un cerdito, pero me quede sin pintura rosa, así que lo pinte de blanco, no sabía cómo iba a verse un cerdo blanco y me tenía un poco preocupada, pero ese gato se ve bastante bien jeje- la chica se rio un poco.- fue bastante ingenioso de su parte Uchiha-san.-

-yo…ahora que sé que es un cerdo no puedo dejar de verlo como uno. Pero viéndolo bien parece la mezcla de ambos-

-Pero se ve bastante lindo… Podemos ponerlo en medio de un cerdo y gato-

-¿Cómo estado transición?-

-hum, creo que mejor como su hijo sería más apropiado.-

-Si dos animales opuestos se juntaran, sería un problema para la manada.- Analizó Itachi. -Sí, lo más seguro que es que los cerdos comiences a morder a los gatos.-

-Los gatos rasguñarían a los cerdos. Pero al final su amor triunfara y ellos tendrán una familia feliz.-

-¿Familia?-

-Sí, ellos dos y el gato-cerdo más lindo del mundo.-

-Bueno, sería el único gato-cerdo que exista así que será el más lindo.- Concordó Itachi.

-También el más inteligente.- Hinata sonreía divertida.

-Sí, será el mejor gato-cerdo del mundo.- Él también se estaba divierten cuando.

Ambos soltaron rieron a carcajadas de lo que decían.

Pese al tiempo que ellos vivían no se conocían realmente. Tenían ciertas nociones, admiraba que Shisui rápidamente se hizo amigo de la joven, y que rápidamente la llamo por su nombre con el prefijo chan. En cambio él era torpe en cuanto a algo social se refería, no a una convivencia ocasional, pues en reuniones podía hacer amistades con clanes rápidamente, sino a una convivencia diariamente por muchas horas como lo era con Hinata.

Estar ahí con ella era su forma de conocerse aunque sea un poco más. No eran precisamente amigos aun, pero Itachi pensó que era momento de hacerlo, no esperaba que la guerra se alargara tanto

Itachi continuo pintando, no importaba lo poco masculino que se sintiera haciéndolo, estar junto a Hinata parecía reconforta a la joven, además el realmente quería ser más cercano a ella porque dentro del clan solo Shisui, su madre y él le hablaban. Así que estaba dispuesto a desempeñar el papel de amigo con tal de hacerla feliz un poco más.

-Bien, hagamos los padres del pequeño gato-cerdo.-

-Si- Hinata sonrió.

๑

๑

๑

Mei Uchiha llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca debajo de una camisa de tirantes negra, pegada que permitía observar la figura que tenía su cuerpo. Tenía puesto un pescador azul marino y estaba descalza. Su cabellera morada estaba suelta, sin su característico peinado odango. El departamento estaba cálido por el climático que tenía. La chica le pidió el abrigo a Shisui y le indico que se sentara en la mesa de estar, puso agua para té en la cocina y después se sentó elegantemente enfrente de él.

-¿A que debo tu visita Shisui-san?- Cuestiono la chica.

-He traído la cena, ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos hoy?, después de todo somos primos.-

-Bien…pero ¿Por qué ahora?, no es algo propio de ti-

-Bueno como no has ido a vernos últimamente pensé que tal vez debería venir.-

-¿E Itachi-kun?-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Por qué no vino?, él también está presente cuando cenamos.-

-Bueno porque tendría que traer a Mikoto-san aquí, y de paso a Hinata-chan también.-La chica se inclinó un poco hacia atrás cuando escucho esto.- Y quería hablar contigo a solas.-

-Si es sobre lo que paso en la tarde…no quiero hablar de eso.- Dijo la chica viendo a la ventana.

-Es sobre algo mas.- La tetera comenzó a hacer un chirrido, ella se levantó a apagarlo.

Llevo una bandeja con dos tazas, la tetera y unos dulces de frijol.

-¿Dónde tienes platos y palillos Mei?- La mujer hizo un gesto, le molestaba que Shisui no usara los honoríficos apropiados.

-Los deje ahí en la barra.-

-Y bien- Pregunto la chica sentándose nuevamente.

-¿Hum?-Pregunto Shisui acomodando los platos y sacando las cajas para que se viera la comida.

-Dijiste que querías hablar, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Hinata-chan me comento que se encontraron en la panadería.- La chica arqueo una ceja mientras tenía el vaso en los labios.-Vaya, este té está bastante bien.-Dijo Shisui probando su propia taza.

-Es instantáneo, a diferencia de _su amiga_ yo no tengo habilidades culinarias.-

-Yo lo sé, por eso traje estas cajas para cenar.-

-¿ _Ella_ las preparo?- Pregunto la chica casi sintiéndose ofendida.

-¿Tendría algo de malo?-

-No, en lo absoluto.- la chica tomo un pan con puré de papa.- Solo quería saberlo…mmm es bastante rico.-

-Lo hizo mi tía con Hinata-chan.-

-¿Porque la llamas así?-

-¿Cómo?-

-chan-

-Bueno le he tomado cariño.-

-No eres el único que le ha tomado cariño al parecer.-

-¿te refieres a Itachi?- La chica no contesto solo subió su pierna para recargar su brazo, miro a la venta.- Mei, acaso tú...-

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo fijamente.

-Esta tarde…-

-¡Te dije que no quería hablar de eso!-

-No hablo de lo que paso en el barco, me refiero a que ella te vio en la tarde, me comento que te veis un poco mal. Entonces me preocupe y vine a verte Mei. Eso es todo.-

-No tiene que ver contigo Shisui- _san_.-

-Mei-san…-Shisui miro a su prima, de manera firme.

-No necesito tu lastima.-Dijo la chica llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-No es lastima, los hombres no hablamos de nuestros sentimientos los guardamos hasta que los entendemos y encontramos una solución, o cuando ya no nos agobian. Necesitamos tiempo a solas para resolverlo, después podemos regresar con los nuestros en completa paz. Ustedes las mujeres son diferentes.-

-Nosotros somos iguales.-

-Pasas tanto tiempo con hombres que me preocupa que empieces a actuar como uno.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Que no es tu naturaleza, si bien hubieses sido así desde que naciste yo lo entendería, pero te conozco desde que eras bebes y yo un niño, seque eres diferente, cuando algo te molesta hablas de eso, antes lo gritabas a todo el mundo en los cuarteles todo el tiempo…-

-Era infantil.-Dijo la chica pasándose un bocado.- Ahora soy capaz de resolver mis propios problemas sin ayuda de nadie.-

-No vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda ni consejos, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de resolverlo.-

-A no ¿Entonces a que vienes?- Dijo la chica casi burlonamente.

-A ofrecerte mis oídos y mi hombro por si quieres que alguien te escuche.- Dijo Shisui sonriéndole. La chica bajo su te, miro su taza-Oh por si quieres un lugar para llorar.-

-Shisui…-La chica estaba genuinamente conmovida.-Gracias.-La chica le sonrió de forma dulce. Y continuaron cenando tranquilamente en el departamento de Mei.

-No sabía que aún no la había marcado, con toda la ropa que se carga no se le ve el collar. Deteste ver eso ahí, por lo de la tarde. Sabes…esta tarde cuando él me dio su bento, pensé que solo tal vez…que solo tal vez el comenzaba preocuparse por mí.

-Él siempre se ha preocupado de ti.-

-Si lo sé- la chicha sonrió- me refiero a otra clase de preocupación, me sentí muy feliz por eso. Pero cuando llegamos a reportar la misión… ver como se peleaba con Fugaku-sama para no marcarla, él nunca le faltaba el respeto a su padre.- La chica dejo sus palillos en la mesa y miro al suelo.- Mas a parte todos esos rumores de que Itachi y la chica….-

-¿mmm? ¿Y tú los crees?- Pregunto Shisui bebiendo su te.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Dijo Mei recargando las palmas en la mesa y levantándose un poco.- Cualquiera con una pisca de sentido común se daría cuenta de que Itachi-kun es incapaz de semejante cosa. Él es un caballero y no se metería con una mujer así como así.-Me lucia alterada.- ¡Además ella es aún una niña!, solo un cerdo se metería en la cama con una chica de su edad y más por la diferen…-Mei callo, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había estaba reprimiendo hasta ese momento. Sintiéndose hasta avergonzada. Se sentó de nuevo y se llevó las manos a las rodillas, agacho el rostro sintiéndose avergonzada.

Shisui bufo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Entonces dime… ¿qué es exactamente lo que te molesta? ¿Los rumores?-

-No es justo para el.-

-No puedes hacer nada al respecto y lo sabes.-

-Si pero aun así…a pesar de eso toda esa preocupación que tiene hacia la joven. Mikoto-san la lleva a comprar ropa, vi el invernadero que ustedes dos construyeron para _ella_. He visto a Itachi-kun llevar cajones, incluso cuando volvemos de misiones fuera de la isla la compra semillas de plantas que no crecen en esta isla…y cuando la vi hoy, cuando la vi…ella lucia feliz.-

Si bien Mei comía con ellos ocasionalmente, el ver que al principio Hinata escasamente comía, escasamente levantaba la mirada, escasamente sonreía. Parece en un inicio que le daba igual estar viva que muerta, pero ella nunca dejo de cuidar de Itachi, y en más de una ocasión Shisui la escucho susurra el nombre de su hermana con un profundo anhelo. Pero ella cambio con el paso del invierno, y el invierno que estaba por terminar parecía hacer feliz a la Hyūga.

Shisui rio-¿Te molesta que ella será feliz?-

-Me molesta la razón por la que ella es feliz. Pero lo entendí cuando Itachi la defendió de su padre…él la protege y trata de hacerla feliz constantemente ¿verdad?-La chica hablo casi con la voz quebrada, ella había pedido a gritos que el la hiciera feliz cuando lo necesito. Shisui se mantuvo callado escuchando lo que su prima tenía que decir.-no soy una niña para preguntarme cosas absurdas si es que es acaso porque es bella, porque cocina mejor o porque es más femenina que yo, ni tampoco tan egoísta para reclamar al universo ¿Por qué ella?...pero es que. ¿Qué pasa entre ellos? ¿Por qué el la protege tanto?...y ¿porque ella cuida de el con tanto esmero?, ¿Por qué le hace bentos tan bellos y deliciosos?-

Shisui vio la expresión de casi desesperación de su prima. Lo que Mei veía era algo que el mismo ya había notado. Itachi no era un hombre abusivo, sino más bien que Itachi era un hombre noble, valiente, recto así que no le preocupaba que él se quisiera involucrar con la Hyūga. A su parte Hinata era una mujer dulce que poco a poco volvía a brillar guiada de la mano de Itachi, y Mei siendo una mujer sensible que era podía notar que era más que la damisela en apuros.

Estaba creciendo para volverse una mujer fuerte, cada que alguien molestaba a Hinata ella sonreía sin preocuparle, la chica se esmeraba en preparar la comida como su madre lo hacía, además de todo era bastante inteligente, elegante y más que bonita se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa, voluptuosa con una cara dulce y todo ese manojo de nervios que era la chica desaparecía poco a poco dejando ver la mujer cálida que era ella. No sabía los horrores que ella debió pasar en su clan, pero ahora cada vez sonreía más y a veces cuando Mei estaba en las comidas, podía notar que en ocasiones cuando la Hyūga reía Itachi también lo hacía.

-Yo sé que ella es aún muy joven…lo sé pero…-

No era como que estuvieran enamorados, no era como que Itachi la desease, o si lo hacía no haría nada pues era un caballero, no era como si Hinata estuviera esclavizada realmente a Itachi, no era como si ella le fuera devota, si no que el saber que ella no tenía la marca le demostraba que la ojiperla hacia la comida y cuidaba el jardín con esmero porque genuinamente así lo deseaba.

Él la cuidaba a ella, por ella, no porque él se sintiera su dueño. Y todo esto no pasaba desapercibido por Mei.

Era cuestión e tiempo para que ambos nutrieran más su convivencia, convirtiéndola en amistad y posteriormente cuando los dos estuvieran listos…

-Ella es muy dulce Shisui…y él es increíble. En un tiempo ese deseo que tiene de cuidarla dejara de ser por responsabilidad y será por afecto, y entonces un día vera la hermosa mujer que es, ella estará más que maravillada con el increíble caballero que la salvo…y entonces…-

Mei se daba cuenta, ambos eran grandes personas, que se preocupaban uno por otro, que ponían empeño en darle felicidad al otro y además convivían diariamente. Cuando la Hinata alcanzara su luz, salvaría a Itachi de ese pasado y esa obscuridad que carga. Itachi no confiaba en las mujeres del todo, pero el cuidarla como amigo daba pie a que la joven se metiera en su corazón, así que eventualmente.

Unas lágrimas mojaron las mejillas de Mei, Shisui se aproximó a abrazarla, y en silencio consoló a su prima, que sufría por el miedo a un futuro donde Itachi e Hinata terminarían enamorándose uno del otro.

๑

๑

๑

-Esas piedras son vitaminas cierto- Pregunto Itachi examinando lo que le había traigo a Hinata.

-Si Uchiha-san, las mezclo con agua y se deshacen, después con esa agua riego. Cuando la planta ha crecido suficiente únicamente las hago polvo y lo riego alrededor.-

-¿Cómo las hace polvo?- Pregunto Itachi pensando que eran bastante duras.

-basta con tocarlas un poco, se deshacen fácilmente.- Itachi las toco y efectivamente no eran nada duras.

-Vaya, creí que eran duras. Exactamente como siembra.-

-Bueno solo pongo la tierra, sin apretar y hago un hoyito con una chuchara de plástico.-

-¿No es mejor usar los dedos?-

-Puede ser, pero la tierra es de abono y es poco higiénico tocarla, usar guantes no es bueno para sembrar porque las semillas a veces se pegan a los guantes por estática. Por eso uso la cuchara, pongo un poco de semillas.-

-Ya veo, ¿Cuántas semillas pone por maceta?-

-Pongo alrededor de 4 o 5. Alguna germinara bien, aunque a veces ninguna germina creo que ese es un bien promedio.-

Regaron unas cuantas y pusieron las macetas en las botellas de animales pintadas. Y las dejaron cerca de la ventana pues según Hinata era mejor para esas plantas. Se limpiaron la tierra entraron a la casa entre risas y un poco de calma. Decidieron tomar té juntos, por lo que se lavaron muy bien la tierra y comieron un poco de pan dulce, siguieron hablando y planeando como iban a pasar sus savias entrada un poco más la primavera cuando Itachi decidió preguntarle algo que no lo había dejado en paz esa tarde.

-Hyūga-san, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.- Pregunto poniéndose serio.

-Usted dirá Uchiha-san- dijo ella dejando de beber su te para ponerle atención al joven.

-¿Por qué ha decidido ser marcada?-

-Bueno…son varias cosas.- La chica agacho la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.- No quiero ocasionarle conflictos con su padre.-

-Lo que ocurre entre nosotros no es culpa suya, mi padre y yo tenemos una relación complicada.- Dijo Itachi rápidamente. Itachi hizo algo que traspaso las barreras de Hinata Hyūga. -Hinata-san -la llamo por su nombre- no vale la pena, su vida y su libertad valen más que una simple pelea con mi padre.-

-Uchiha..san- La chica quedo boquiabierta.

-Resolveré el asunto con mi padre, no tiene por qué precipitarse con este asunto.- Pensó que le estaba dando una salida a la joven.

-Pero no es solo eso, su clan entero también parece estar molesto con usted y..y yo no quiero…-

-¿le han dicho algo?- Una cosa era que estuvieran molesto con el pero otra era que se meterán con la joven.

-No, todos han sido muy amables.- Mintió la chica pensando en las dos primas. Itachi noto la mentira.

-Creo que es más fácil que llegue a un acuerdo con mi padre. Ser marcada no es cualquier cosa, es un sello y el amo en cuestión tiene poder sobre la mente y su esclavo no es algo fácil de hacer.-

-Sé que la guerra está emporando.-

-Si teme que alguien de mi clan trate de hacer algo en contra suyo le aseguro yo y mi primo la protegeremos.-

-Pero si tengo la marca puedo ir con ustedes ¿verdad?, y ayudarles en la guerra.- Si en efecto era así, pero él no quería ni por un instante arriesgar a la joven.- además no me asusta eso de que el amo tenga poder absoluto sobre el esclavo.- Itachi trataba de hallar lógica a lo que la chica decía. Entendía que ella quería ayudar a que la guerra terminara, además una vez marcada nadie podía hacerle daño. Nadie salvo el.-Además - Agrego la chica – yo confió en usted, sé que nunca abusara de su poder, por eso me siento tranquila en saber que si alguien tuviera que marcarme seria usted.-

Itachi se sintió sorprendido, no sabía si darle las gracias o sinceramente decirle que estaba confundido. Pero no dijo ni una cosa ni otra.

-Nunca abusaría de su confianza Hinata-san.-

-Lo se Uchiha-san, por eso no me preocupa hacerlo, si puedo ayudarle más y si eso evita que usted tenga problemas.

Terminaron el té y de dispusieron a dormir, subían por las escaleras cuando Itachi vislumbro por la ventana a Shisui entrando por la puerta de enfrente, llevando una bolsa en su mano derecha. Shisui lo vio desde la entrada, observo como se despedía sonrientemente de una alegre Hinata. Itachi se quedó en las escaleras esperando a su primo. Corrió las cortinas para tener algo de privacidad en su propia casa y permaneció quieto con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal tu noche Shisui?-

-Bastante bien, sabes lo bueno que soy reconfortando mujeres. – Shisui rio subiendo las escaleras cuando noto algo extraño en la camisa de Itachi.- ¿Por qué tienes una mancha de pintura morada en la camisa?-

-Oh- Itachi observo la mancha- Es del gato-cerdo que pinte con Hinata-san.-

-¿Qué es un gato-cerdo? Espera ¿Tu pintar?, aguarda ¿ya la llamas Hinata?...y ¿desde cuándo hacen cosas juntos?- Shisui estaba confundido. Pero se sorprendió del progreso de una sola noche. -Jajaja, Mei sí que tenía razón, yo pensé que tomaría más tiempo y que ella está dramatizando, pero parece que no y con razón estaba como estaba.-

-¿Qué le sucede a Mei?- Pregunto Itachi entre preocupado y confundido del giro que Shisui le dio a la conversación.

-Nada que yo no pudiera resolver, soy un buen primo sabes Itachi.- El primo mayor comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-No te abras propasado con ella.- Itachi lo siguió subiendo también.

-Para nada, Mei es una dama y demasiado joven para mí. Sabes que yo no _salgo_ con mujeres menores de 21 años. Solo la hice de hermano mayor.- Shisui sonrió dando la vuelta y deteniéndose en el final de las escaleras.

-Entonces, ¿está mejor?-

-Eso creo, pero presiento que no será la última vez que tenga que arreglar algo que rompiste.-

-¿Qué rompí yo?, Shisui de que rayos estás hablando ahora.-

-De tu gusto por la pintura.- Itachi subió una ceja en señal de confusión.- Eres lento Itachi. Ahora dime Itachi ¿Qué rayos es un gato-cerdo?-

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

Buen día.

Para este fic use la historia del gato y el cerdo (que se me ocurrió cuando escribía) que son de diferentes mandadas y pelean por su amor como referencia a lo que vendrá en esta historia muy a futuro. La maceta del gato-cerdo será fundamental más avanzada la historia (si, así de ridículo como suena). Hoy me sentí muy inspirada y escribí el inicio de este capítulo de un solo tiro, y sinceramente disfrute mucho haciéndolo.

Aun no sé qué tan largo será, pero a como veo las cosas lo será bastante. Por otra parte Mei será un personaje que tendrá una gran participación al final de la historia.

Me han comentado en mi otro fic anterior se les hizo muy hermoso cuando Itachi se percata de sus sentimientos por Hinata, sin embargo esperaba algún comentario sobre la pequeña Kaede con el corazón roto, porque hizo los panecillos y eso para darse cuenta de que su gran príncipe está enamorada de otro, cosa que sinceramente me dolió muchísimo a mí. Pero en fin, lo comento porque no quiero que crean que quise caer en un cliché con Mei y Kaede, ya que ambos personajes (entre comillas propios) tienen un fin diferente y quisiera mostrar la contraparte de cuando hay un tercero sufriendo por el amor de otros (cosa que a veces se nos olvida).

En fin, el próximo capítulo será un tanto crudo, pero aún no sé cuándo lo escribiré, ya he pensado en grandes rasgos del capítulo, y he escrito y corregido una parte, pero por más que quise hacerlo dramático me salió muy diferente, incluso parece que algo instintivo, y lo peor del caso es que me gusto como quedo, pero bueno quisiera acabarlo pronto y deséenme en sus reviews mas días como este, donde todo venga de golpe a mí y la historia tenga sentido.


	7. Capitulo 7 Unión

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Hinata estaba sentada frente a la oficina de asuntos exteriores del clan Uchiha. Nunca había estado en esa zona, lo más que veía era el mar a lo lejos cuando pasaba por un puerto al ir por pan, pero rara vez salía de la casa de Itachi. No sabía porque esos dos ninjas Uchiha la habían sacado y llevado hasta ese punto. Pero no tenía otra opción. Trato de ser positiva y permanecer donde le indicaron. Veía las gaviotas volar sobre la suave brisa y las olas arremedarse contra los barcos. Disfruto la brisa.

Se sentía feliz.

-vaya que ella es hermosa, ¿ya que la has estrenado verdad? – Hablo un hombre corpulento saliendo de la oficina. El hombre era alto, de piel azul con lo que parecían agallas en el cuello. Hinata sintió un olor repelente y familiar, seguido de una tensión en su estómago. Era miedo. -Mira tiene frio-el hombre roso la mejilla de la ojiperla, está en reflejo se hizo hacia atrás.- ¿me permitirías una noche con ella?, jaja, mejor aún te la compro ¿cuál es tu precio Uchiha?, quizá podamos intercambiar información del clan Yamanaka.

-¡jajaja!- Bufo Shisui saliendo de la oficina.- No necesitamos información de ese clan.-

-¿Cuando fue que consiguieron información de ese clan?-

-A diferencia de ustedes tengo mis propios métodos- Rio Shisui, pensando en la linda Ino, con quien compartió más que una charla.

Fue entonces que salió Itachi del lugar, luciendo completamente serio.

-Terminadas las negociaciones deben marcharse.- Hablo el líder del clan.

-Vamos Kisame- hablo un hombre de ojos verdes.

-Bien, bien, considéralo Itachi…realmente es alguien apetecible.-Dijo lamiéndose los labios, despidiéndose de Hinata con suma lujuria.

-Tu ven acá, ahora.- Fugaku jalo del brazo a Hinata.

-¡Padre por favor!-

La llevo con suma prisa, le dolía el brazo. La arrastro por las calles del clan, con Itachi pidiéndole que soltara a la joven. La llevo detrás de una montaña, hasta debajo de una especie de cueva, donde había una laguna. Hinata trato de ver lo que pensaba que eran peces flotando, pero cuando su vista se enfocó eran personas, flotando ahí en el agua, con los ojos cerrados como si estuvieran durmiendo.

La chica se asustó pensó que el padre de Itachi la metería ahí, lo vio a los ojos y se encontró con una expresión y una mirada de desprecio que en efecto le confirmaban que así seria.

-Padre…- Dijo Itachi llegando tras ello.

-SI no la puedes mantener a la raya, será tomada como prisionera.-

-Se lo ruego padre, le he dicho lo que sabemos.-

-Yo mismo soy testigo- Dijo Shisui entrando detrás de su primo.

-No me interesa un carajo quien es culpable, justo ahora el clan Hyūga a matado a muchos Uchihas, y si no fuera por su ineptitud seguramente los abríamos vengado.-

-No iba a matar a niños. No es honorable.- Dijo Itachi.

-¿Honor? Ellos no tuvieron escrúpulos en matar a nuestros guerreros más jóvenes. Y de la forma más cobarde. Son tan asesinos como el resto del clan. -Si ese imbécil de Neji no nos hubiera sorprendido…Ahora…- El hombre jalo a Hinata del brazo, obligándola a ponerse de puntitas para no terminar colgada del brazo- a nadie en su clan de importa ella desastre de ella. -

-…No es necesario que sobreactuar…-Dijo Shisui tratando de calmar la situación.

-¿Son imbéciles? ¿Creen que puedes conseguir alianza con un tributo de guerra?-

Hinata sintió una tensión horrible en el estómago. Si en efecto eso había sido ella, un tributo para la guerra. Iban a sacrificarla enfrente a las armas del clan. Ella estaba preparada para la muerte.

-En lo que a mi concierne ella no es una Hyūga.- Tenía razón, cuando una persona pasaba a ser sacrificio perdía toda identidad para pertenecer al templo.- Asesinare a cada Hyūga que encuentre, pero ella no lo vale. Solo es una esclava que bien te puede calentar la cama, pero ya es suficiente de tu capricho.-

-No pasa absolutamente nada de lo que…- Itachi puso una mirada firme, su mano se veía tensa, como si se estuviera controlando.

-Va, todo el maldito clan ve como le compras ropa y la dejas hacer lo que plazca. Es una ofensa.- Fugaku la lanzo al suelo, dejándola de rodillas frente a ella. -En honor a nuestra gente Itachi, desastre de ella.- El líder Uchiha salió de ahí.

Shisui se apresuró se agacho a lado de ella y comenzó a animarla a levantarse.

-Vamos Hinata hay veces en que mi tío tiene un genio de los mil demonios pero.-

-Lo siento.-La chica estaba llorando.- Lo siento Itachi-san, Shisui-kun. No sabía que mi clan…que ellos habían hecho eso. Siento haberle dado esperanzas Itachi-san…siento que yo no le sirva para buscar una alianza entre clanes…siento ser…tan inservible.-

-Hinata…-

-¡Eso no es verdad Hinata!, tu vales mucho y eres nuestra amiga, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Nosotros…- Sintió la mano de Itachi ponerse sobre su hombre, el chico negó con el rostro.

-¡Lo siento! Shisui, todos los problemas que les he causado a ambos. Todo por por que me querían cuidar.-La chica lloraba más, en lugar de animarla con lo de los amigos, la hacían sentir peor.-Por favor- la chica hincada hizo una reverencia.- Por…pofavor déjeme acompañarlos…-

-No es..-

-Márqueme…por favor…marque Itachi-san…déjeme ser parte de su clan, pertenecer a algo, déjeme ayudarme a no tener problemas en su clan…permítame.-

-Hinata…-

Shisui retrocedió, sin saber que contestar.

-Por favor.- Las lágrimas de Hinata caían poco a poco, desgarrando a ambos muchachos.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacer lo que haría, por el contrario. Pero tras un mes de peleas con su padre, amenazas de muerte hacia la Hyūga, de insistencias por parte de Hinata y por presión del resto del clan no tuvo otra opción que acceder aun en contra de sus propios principios. Razono que era la mejor manera en que podía hacer para mantenerla a salvo

-Entonces aquí, ¿está de acuerdo?- Dijo el Uchiha señalando el lugar entre el seno y la espalda.

La Hyūga asintió sentándose con las piernas flexionadas desabrochándose su vestido.

El no quiso hacer la marca en alguna extremidad, pues ella acostumbraba usar faldas y algunas veces un vestido blanco donde sus brazos y piernas relucían por completo. No quiso hacerla en las costillas, en su vientre o en su espalda, pues le pareció inapropiado por si la joven quería salir en traje de baño, aunque conociéndola probablemente no lo haría. Ni hablar de la cara, cuello o pecho. Ambos acordaron que ese era un buen lugar, pues no era fácilmente visible, y cuando ella pudiera retomar su vida con suerte solo ella y su esposo lo sabrían. Aunque ahora todo el clan Uchiha sabría que ya la abría marcado.

Itachi suspiro molesto por eso, pero hasta cierto punto su clan solía hablar de lo ocurría entre ellos, pero nunca hablaba fuera del clan. Era una especie de regla y tradición y si Hinata seguía en el anonimato ante el mundo era por esa costumbre tan minuciosa de su clan de ocultar todo al resto del mundo, por lo que al final no le parecería algo tan desagradable.

El Uchiha observo a Hinata mientras esta se bajaba el tirante de su vestido. Vio que la chica llevaba un corsé en forma de corazón, el corte de la ropa interior le dejaba ver la piel que había entre el seno izquierdo y la espalda de la joven, permitiendo así que Itachi hiciera la marca sin que ella tuviera que quitarse otra prenda. Itachi trato de no poner atención al listón de la ropa que enmarcaba figura de la joven. La chica continúo bajando su vestido y antes de que continuara hasta el obligo Itachi la detuvo.

El joven Uchiha se incoó con una rodilla en el suelo, se mordió el dedo y comenzó a hacer kanjis.

Los kanjis comenzaban con un punto y se extendía en diferentes direcciones. Primero bajo por sus costillas izquierdas bajando y tocando un poco su pierna para continuar por el suelo y luego se desvió en dirección curvilínea. Itachi fue muy cuidados apenas y trato de rosar el glúteo izquierdo se Hinata. Subió por su espalda y la chica tuvo un espasmo similar a un escalofrió cuando Itachi todo la piel de su espalda. Conforme el Uchiha unía los kanjis en el suelo se pueda ver que estaba rodeándola en un círculo. Sin embargo cuando llego a lo que parecía el último Itachi se detuvo.

Cuando el círculo parecía estar a punto de cerrarse y solo una tira de kanjis parecía faltar Itachi se detuvo, la estuvo observando largo rato, hasta que ella se dio cuenta del problema. La última línea debía pasar por su seno izquierdo. Como ella solo tenía ropa interior estaría a unos milímetros de su piel, no solo eso, pues la forma de su corsé dejaba asomar casi medio seno izquierdo, justo por donde Itachi debía pasar.

-Oh- Dijo la joven enrojeciendo.

-Disculpe- Si Itachi enrojeció lo disimulo muy bien- puedo volver a hacerlo…tratare de rotar los sellos así irán en otra dirección.

-Aunque lo hiciera tendría que pasar por…por ahí-

Hubo un largo silencio incomodo, hasta que la Hyūga asintió.

El volvió al punto inicial y comenzó a hacer los kanji. Hinata sintió una corriente de nerviosismo que fluyo hasta su estómago, conforme sentía que él se acercaba a esa parte tan intimida de ella. Sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y su pulso cardiaco nunca había sido tan veloz.

.

El joven llego a esa parte, escribió tan rápido como pudo y sin apenas rosarla, justo entonces un punto sobre un kanji no se formó y presiono ligeramente para marcarlo, en eso escucho un suave gemido y por reflejo la vio a la cara.

La chica no se asustó, lo miro fijamente a los ojos con un rosáceo en las mejillas.

Tuvieron contacto visual, Itachi noto lo hermosos que eran los ojos luna de la chica. Se quedó quieto unos segundos observando como la chica enrojecía y aun tocando con su dedo el seno izquierdo de Hinata.

La chica comenzó a hiperventilar, y a consecuencia su pequeño monte se movía profundizando el tacto con el índice del Uchiha. _"Es bastante suave"_ pensó el durante la primera elevación, experimente un repentino aumento en su torrente sanguíneo de Itachi, enfatizando un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

-ha…-la chica apenas susurro algo.

El joven recordó que se suponía que debía hacer, ignoro esa sensación desconocida en la parte media y continúo escribiendo, recorriendo a la par ese monte venus Hyūga, el corsé absorbía la sangre e impedía que se marcaran así que de una manera lenta, culposa y jodidamente placentera Itachi tuvo que repasar esas zonas para marcar bien. Bajo por su corsé, justo donde empezaba el entalle de la cintura él pudo escribir normalmente, tal vez eran diferentes las telas en la parte superior y en esa zona.

Itachi procuraba ser recto, un caballero y respetaba a las señoritas como si trata con un pluma de vidrio. Se lo dijo a si mismo pero por más que tratara de evitarlo, él estaba disfrutando culposamente este último recorrido por el cuerpo de Hinata. Bajo hasta el vientre de la joven, sobre el vestido claro, siguió un poco más sobre la tela blanca hasta que toco su pierna, tuvo contacto piel a piel con su rodilla, entre una mescla de alivio y anhelo se despidió del terciopelo blanco que era la piel de ella. Al final llego al suelo donde cerró por completo el círculo.

Trato de enfriarse la cabeza y se dijo que era una reacción natural de su cuerpo. Se mantuvo sereno, despejo cualquier pensamiento irrespetuoso y una vez que estuvo cereño activo el Sharingan. El hizo unos sellos con la mano, dijo algo en un lenguaje extraño coloco su mano donde quedaría la marca y después todos los kanjis se movieron entrando al cuerpo de Hinata.

Ella sintió como fuego recorriendo su cuerpo, quemando dolorosa y lastimosamente, moviéndose a ese punto que ardía. Fueron apenas unos segundos pero para ella fue demasiado tiempo. De alguna forma pudo ver como la mente de Itachi entraba a la suya con mucha más facilidad, penetrando incluso las barreras del Byakugan. Sintió su voluntad doblegarse y de alguna forma cósmica que ella no conocía pudo entender que ahora le perteneciera a él.

De repente se sintió débil, cansada como si toda su energía hubiese sido chupada, comenzó a ver borroso, sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo y después todo se volvió negro.

-¡Hinata!- Itachi la sostuvo en brazos, la toco de la frente y acerco su cara a su pecho para escuchar si ella respiraba. Por suerte era así.

Entonces Itachi bajo un poco a la Hyūga y sintió algo cálido que envolvió sus dedos. Era el seno de Hinata que se había movido a causa del giro, y que ahora el tocaba nuevamente con sus dedos, estaba a punto de salirse de su lugar en el corsé, solo entonces el noto que ella seguía con la ropa interior expuesta, así que trato de subir su vestido cuando…

.

.

-¿Y buen ya terminaste?- Entro Shisui de golpe que no había querido estar presente en el ritual.-Ho vaya Itachi apenas la marcaste y ya estás haciendo uso de tu autoridad. Vamos Itachi al menos espera a que ella este consiente, es mejor para ellas.- Su primo rio un poco incomodándolo aún más a su primo.

-Esto… no es así, ella se desmayó.-

Itachi se acercó a ella para escucharla. Entonces Hinata abrió los ojos y vio a Itachi cerca de ella, demasiado cerca.

..-Hinata balbuceo algo.

-Hinata-san, yo no…- la chica bajo la mirada y vio que el Uchiha tenía su vestido en la mano.

-ha- exclamo la joven sonrojándose.

Itachi trato de alejarla como reflejo para probar que no era un pervertido. Pero sin querer presionando el seno de la joven. La chica se puso completamente roja.

-Uuu..uchi..Uchiha-san- Por única vez, y para satisfacción de Shisui, Itachi se sonrojo.

-Yo…fFfue un accidente.-

-Jajaja- Su primo se rio.

\- ¡Shisui! pásame un futón de ese armario.-

-Vamos Itachi no te desesperes.-

-Y sal de aquí, la señorita no está en condiciones de ser vista-

-¡HA!- Hinata cubrió su pecho con sus manos.

-Aquí tienes.- Shisui extendió el futón y salió de la habitación.

Itachi la acostó y después la tapo apenas viéndola.

-iré por agua, ¿o prefiere te?, si mejor un te eso será lo mejor.- Dijo Itachi aun incomodo.

.

.

Esa misma noche fueron al templo del clan.

Ahí frente a todos los miembros del consejo fue examinada, mostrándola en ropa interior. La anciana que la reviso le quieto las ataduras y el collar.

-Adelante Itachi.- La mujer se retiró.- Has uso de tu poder.-

Itachi activo su Sharingan, Hinata sintió como penetraba completamente cada parte de ella, su barrera, su Byakugan, se sentía expuesta, como si no pudiera ocultar anda. No podía moverse, trato de hacerlo. Estaba completamente a su merced. "lo siento mucho", escucho la voz de Itachi dentro de ella. Sintió un fuego, como si le quemaran el cuerpo, sintió un dolor horrible en la cabeza, como si quebraran su espíritu. Quiso gritar, gritar tan alto e histéricamente, pero no se podía mover, se mantenía tan quieta como hasta entonces.

-¡KYA!- Grito Hinata cuando al fin recupero su cuerpo.

Se sintió tan débil, perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, caía mirando a Itachi.

-Bien hecho.- Dijo el líder del clan, levantándose, evidentemente satisfecho.- Me alegra saber que fuiste capaz de tomar una decisión por el bien de tu clan.

Todos salieron, dejando a Itachi y a Hinata solos. La chica sentía sus brazos arder, vislumbro los Kanjis en sus brazos, como quemándole con chackra. Su Byakugan se había activado, por eso los veía. Un hilo de saliva rodando por su mejilla, comenzaba a tener conciencia de sí misma.

.

.

Después de la demostración Itachi quiso decirle que solo lo hizo en esa ocasión, para que el clan se cerciorara de que el sello funcionaba, que no lo haría otra vez, que estaba obligada a obedecer a nadie. Pero las palabras no salieron. Simplemente no salieron. Caminaron en silencio hacia su casa. Cuando entraron, alguien toco. Era Mikoto.

-Madre.- Dijo Itachi.

-Hinata-chan, prepare el baño, ¿Por qué no tomas uno? -Le dijo Shisui a Hinata, la cual miro a Itachi buscando su aprobación.

-Si así lo desea adelante, necesito hablar con mi madre en privado.- Respondió el. La chica solo asintió. Se quitó las sandalias y camino al baño escuchando una plática seria entre los tres.

Entro al baño, se quitó la bufanda vio una marca que le dejo el collar, pero para ella no era nada, se quitaría con los días. El saco, el vestido, el blusón, la ropa interior también se fueron. Se lavó muy bien y después entro a la tina con agua caliente. Abrió la llave del agua, ella no quería llenar más la tina, pero quería que se escucharan las gotas caer.

Se tocó la parte entre el seno y la espalda. La maca que la unía a el, a Itachi Uchiha. Hinata se soltó a llorar en silencio, el sonido de la regadera y las gotas de agua se mezclaran con sus lágrimas. Lloro. Metió la cabeza al agua y prolifero un grito que se silenció en los alrededores acuáticos.

La toco de nuevo, consiente del poder que ahora él tenía sobre ella, cuando la vio en el templo en la demostración, se sintió como un libro abierto. Lloro mucho, Itachi había visto como la trataron los ancianos en el clan, vio como lloro cuando Hanabi se fue, vio lo débil que había sido esos meses al sonreírle y en las noches llorar pensando en su hermana.

No importaba ya, era su culpa después de todo, por más que intentaba hacer algo las cosas no le salían, intento ser una hija, ninja y futura esposa. Fracaso en eso, por eso decidieron que ella fuera sacrificada como tributo para la guerra. Pero ni si quiera para eso sirvió. Quería hundirse, se sentía muy avergonzada. Principalmente por lo que le mostro a Itachi.

 _¿Por qué…?_

Itachi vio todo, no solo eso, sintió como se sentía. Ahora sabia porque a un amo no se le podía ocultar nada, ni negarse a su voluntad. Los amos dominaban a sus esclavos perfectamente porque podían saber exactamente que sentía. Pero lo que más hirió su orgullo fue cuando vio su recuerdo de la marca, el momento en que el rozo su seno.

 _No es justo._

Toda su vida su clan le había dicho que era incorrecto que un hombre siquiera viese su ropa íntima, mucho menos tocarla a ella. Era algo sucio, asqueroso y de mujerzuelas sin clase, que el día en que la tomaran como esposa seria doloso, que la lastimarían pero que tenía que dejar que su marido hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

No sabía cómo era hacer el amor, sabía que había hombres que pagaban para que mujeres se lo dieran y su marido hacia eso ella debía de ser más dulce y amable con él porque era culpa de ella porque era un fracaso como mujer.

Trato de ser una muchacha decente, siempre quiso mantenerse pura para ser un buen tributo de guerra. Quiso serlo. Pero no pudo. Como todo en su vida, era un fracaso. Decir que llevaba una existencia inútil seria mentira, sino que también era un ser repugnante, que cayó en sus instintos más bajos, sintiendo placer cuando un hombre la toco la primera vez. Y ahora Itachi lo sabía del cosquilleo que vino a ella al recordar la mirada intensa de Itachi, mientras el tocaba su seno izquierdo, no solo era que lo hubiese visto, si no también que el había sido el responsable. Y ahora Itachi lo sabía.

 _Yo no quería, de verdad Uchiha-san, yo no quería sentirme así, yo no quería ser como una..._

Ramera, si alguien en su clan se enteraba como mínimo era eso. Ahora que, Itachi estaba serio ¿Acaso el pensaba eso de ella?.

No importaba ya, era su culpa después de todo, por más que intentaba hacer algo las cosas no le salían, intento ser una hija, ninja y futura esposa. Fracaso en eso, por eso decidieron que ella fuera sacrificada como tributo para la guerra. Pero ni para eso era útil. No tenía nada que ofrecer, nada a que aferrarse. Ya no tenía un clan. Itachi le dio uno. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría con el antes de que la corriera?

Se abrazó a los pies, por su libertad, por su vida, por su fracaso, por ella misma

Lloro mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por su nuca.

๑

๑

๑

Su madre estaba ahí, consolándole, llevándole dangos para animarlo.

-¿te quedaras a hablar con ella?-Dijo Itachi.

-No, si no ayudo a mi hijo primero.-

-¿Qué?- Era Hinata quien la necesitaba no él.

-Te vi muy mal después de la demostración. Taicho, no puedes mentirme a mí. Sé que has visto que pasa en una demostración, hijo mío fue algo que viste en su mente ¿verdad?- Dijo su madre de forma severa y filosa.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue algo que viste?-

Itachi sintió una presión en el pecho, al recordad a Hinata decirse a sí misma "Ni si quiera pudieron sacrificarme, ni para eso serví". Vio que era amable, tan amable que cuando la pusieron a pelear contra su hermana no se atrevió a golpear. Vio que era dulce tan dulce que constantemente la cuida. Vio cómo se quedó sin su madre, como era maltratada por la gente de su clan. La vio llorando cada noche pensando en su hermana, pero aun así le sonreía a él y a Shisui cada mañana, esforzándose, creyendo que algún día haría algo bien.

Se sentía mal, por ella. ¿Cómo podía ella si quiera pensar así de sí misma?...porque nadie lo noto, porque nadie la ayudaba. ¿Qué era esa obscuridad tan grande que ella cargaba?

Itachi sintió empatía, esa obscura sombra, era tan similar a la que el mismo cargaba. Pero a la vez era tan diferente la razón.

-Bueno, ya sabe cómo es tía, él nunca cuenta nada de alguien más.-Dijo Shisui después de Itachi duro absorto en sus pensamientos largo rato.

-De cualquier forma hijo, me tienes a mí para apoyar en lo que sea que necesites.-

-Gracias madre.-

-Oh Hinata, ven a cenar con nosotros.- Hablo Shisui cuando Hinata paso.

-Si.- la chica sonrió al verlos.- Buenas noches Miko…-

-¡Hinata!- Itachi se apresuró a sostenerla.

La chica callo, inconsciente, sin fuerza, energía ni vitalidad. Se desmayó.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

¡Saludos!

Se que muchas no querían que esto pasara, pero la verdad el fic empieza desde este momento.

Por algo se llama "esclava", creo que me apresurare con algunas cosas. Quería hacer un capitulo intermedio, donde se explica que Hinata comienza a sentir algo por Itachi, pero como es joven no es consciente de ella y de alguna forma quiere estar con él. Pero ella no lo entiende aun.

Pero mejor lo dejare entrever en el siguiente capítulo. Más que un capitulo es un especial narrado desde el punto de Hinata.

Bueno que tenga una bella semana.


	8. Capitulo 8 Especial

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Soy Hinata Hyūga, mis sueños no eran del todo buenos, recordé los momentos dolorosos con mi clan, la parte difícil de todo en mi vida. Pero también había cosas bellas como lo era la primavera era mi estación favorita. Estaba despierta, en una de las habitación de la planta baja. Estaba confundida hasta que poco a poco recordé lo que paso. Había sido marcada. No sabía que fuera algo tan doloroso y cansado.

Itachi estaba sentado junto a mí.

-Has despertado-Vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si.-

-¿Desea comer algo Hinata-san?-

Mi estómago gruño. Me sentí avergonzada.

-Veo que si le traeré algo.- El me sonrió de nuevo y se fue.

Itachi Uchiha siempre era tan amable, no se burló de mí, ni me dijo nada feo. Siempre es así. Cuando vuelve de una misión a la hora de comer muchas veces se ve triste. Aparte de Shisui-kun y Mei-san creo que no tiene más amigos.

La verdad no entiendo porque, él es tan amable y muy justo. Cuando hablábamos las tardes pintando y en las mañana arreglando el jardín él siempre se veía tranquilo. Desde que me ayuda con el jardín él se ve más feliz, a mí también me hace feliz cuidar de las plantas, por eso pienso que es una tarea terapéutica.

Tal vez eso necesitaba el en su vida. Algunas veces aun parece triste, más cuando se acuerda de su hermano, pero eso lo entiendo porque yo también extraño mucho a Hanabi-sama.

Pero…

-Aquí está la comida Hinata-san-

-Gracias-

-¡Hinata-chan! Me da tanto gusto que hayas despertado, mira que dormir 15 horas no es cualquier cosa..-

Me sentí muy avergonzada.- Lo siento mucho- Recordé que tenía que ese día debía pasar el frijol a la tierra. Aún era luna llena debía hacerlo. –El frijol debo ir a cambiarlo, hoy es la última luna llena!-

-Jajaja, tranquila Itachi se paró muy temprano a hacerlo, mira que bien quedo.- Shisui abrió la puerta de papel y me enseno como las sembraron. Justo como pensé hacerlo.

-No se preocupe Shisui y yo nos hemos encargado de todo.-

-Si Hinata-chan, además tu siempre haces casi todo en la casa, déjanos algo, al menos estos días, ¿si Hinata-chan?-

Creo que fue un gesto muy lindo el de Shisui y Uchiha-san. Ambos son buenas personas.

-Si- me siento muy feliz de tenerlos en la vida.

-Bien comamos.- Shisui puso la mesa, yo me senté y comimos todos un poco.

Hicieron gyoza, empanadas japonesa.

-¡Vaya!, están muy ricas.-

-Verdad que si, Itachi hizo el arroz, se le batió, así que mejor no te lo comas, solo come mis Gyoza, soy un experto, cuando todo esto de la guerra termine tendré mi propio restaurante y venderé miles y seré muy rico-

Shisui-kun a veces es tan gracioso. –jaja, gracias Shisui-kun, Uchiha-san -

Son tan amables los dos.

Desde que cuidamos el jardín Itachi Uchiha sonríe más a menudo.

Entonces creo que es porque su herida se está curando, eso me hace feliz porque él es mi amigo.

Pero no sé porque, no entiendo mucho eso aún, pero cuando él me sonríe…

-Hinata-chan puedes acabarte esa bandeja entera tú sola. Deja que Itachi se coma su arroz solo.-

-Ya basta Shisui, mejor lo sacare-

Probé un poco de arroz. Era injusto Itachi trabajo muy duro con eso. Pero la verdad es que estaba rico.

-Está muy sabroso, deberías probarlo Shisui-san- entonces vi Uchiha-san me sonrió.

-¡Oh es verdad!, rayos hasta cuando arruinas las cosas te quedan bien.-

-….Bueno, como se supone que te comercializaras en otras zonas.-

-Ya te dije tengo contactos con los Yamanaka.-

-Creí que se lo habías inventado a Kisame.- Era aquel hombre azul. Shisui dijo que no me acercara a el si lo volvía a ver, porque quería llevarme a la cama. La verdad no veo nada de malo que un hombre me lleve a la cama. Pero bueno, Shisui tendrá sus razones.

-No para nada. Ino es una chica encantadora. Derrocha tanta gracia.-

-Creía que no te metías con chicas menos de 21.-

-Bueno, ella parece de 23, además es madura y no fui el primero, así que no tengo cargo de conciencia.-

-¿Ino Yamanaka?- Pregunte.

-Hmm, si, una chica rubia de ojos azules, ¿la conoces Hinata-chan?-

-hem…si, fue mi compañera.-

-Ahora me siento como un enfermo por meterme con una cría, tan joven como Hinata. Pero eso traerá beneficios al clan, supongo que debo superarlo pronto.-Shisui se carcajeo.-¡Bien entonces seremos tu y yo con Gyoza y arroz batido! -

-Yo no he accedido a eso Shisui- Aunque él estuviera serio, sabía que el realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Me doy cuenta de que cuando Shisui-kun y Itac…Uchiha-san son felices, yo también me siento.

-¿Hinata-chan también me ayudaras verdad?-

Mire un poco a Itachi, me sentía feliz. Aun no entiendo del todo, no lo comprendo ¿Por qué será?, A diferencia de Shisui, cuando Uchiha-san es feliz, ¿Por qué será que cuando Itachi es feliz tengo una sensación distinta en mi corazón?

-Si Shisui-kun-

-¡Bien entonces seremos un trio! ¿Qué opinas?- Uchiha-san dijo que si moviendo la cabeza. Y Shisui-kun grito de alegría corriendo hacia el jardín.

Entonces vi que me sonreía Itachi y cuando me di cuenta yo también estaba sonriendo.

¿Qué será esa calidez que siento al estar con él?


	9. Capítulo 9 Despertar

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Capítulo 9. Despertar

Las semanas siguientes tras el despertar de Hinata transcurrieron en calma. Temprano en la mañana Hinata ponía agua para el té, ponía un poco de arroz en la arrocera y cortaba bonito, repollo, tomate o alguna otra verdura. A veces ponía a hervir huevos o a freír alguna pechuga de pollo. Itachi por su parte se levantaba antes del amanecer, recogía las hojas de ambos jardines (delantero y trasero), quitaba las malas hierbas y llevaba las canastas a su jardín trasero. Terminada su tarea se limpiaba e iba por pan, galletas e incluso un par de veces trajo dangos.

Ambos tomaban el desayuno juntos, casi siempre estaba Shisui y algunas veces Mikoto. El desayuno transcurría de forma agradable para los todos. Si en la casa estaba solo Hinata y ni siquiera la madre Uchiha iba a verla ella solo tomaba avena, leche con galletas o simplemente te. No le daba hambre al estar sola. Después del desayuno Hinata e Itachi se iban a su invernadero, cuando la primavera se hizo presente comenzaban a traspasar sus plantas a su patio.

Por las tardes comenzaron a entrenar pues si Hinata lo iba a ayudar en sus misiones debían encontrar la manera de comunicarse, todos sus ejercicios consistían en la manera de que Itachi se metiera en la mente de Hinata rápidamente, y segundo que Hinata aumentara en muchas formas su memoria. También entrenaban el puño suave de la chica Hyuga y a su vez lo usaban para aumentar o disminuir el flujo de chacra de Itachi y Shisui.

Después de entrenar prendían el baño. Hinata ponía las cosas para la cena, o a veces Shisui e Itachi iban a comprar algo. Se turnaban Hinata se banaba arriba y Shisui e Itachi abajo. No lo planearon simplemente surgió con la rutina. Una vez limpios cenaban. A veces jugaban cartas, otras ajedrez japonés (donde siempre ganaba Itachi) o simplemente platicaban y reían. Para alivio y alegría de Hinata Itachi perdió esa mirada melancolica que llevaba siempre y se envolvía en el juego, riendo e incluso contando sus propias anécdotas.

Principalmente la chica perlada y el ojo fénix pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y los días en los que Itachi tenía libre se dedicaban a eso, a cosechar algunas verduras para la comida, a ayudar en la cocina, comer, limpiar la casa, entrenar, cocinar, prender el baño, jugar, platicar y dormir. Se habían vuelto cercanos. Demasiado cercanos. Y aunque eran tiempos de calma, serenidad y felicidad en la casa Itachi, como todo en las vida nada es efímero.

Todo en la vida puede acabar siendo no más que un trago amargo si el instinto gana y las decisiones son guiadas por las sombras del pasado que aún no se han superado. Ocurrió una tarde, Itachi entrenaba su Sharingan mientras Hinata practicaba su puno suave, aumentando su estamina o disminuyéndola de una manera tan rápida que de no ser por el Sharingan seria imperceptible. Hinata lanzo un puno cerca del brazo. Itachi lo esquivo.

-Estuvo cerca-

-Si- respondió ella jadeando.

-¿te encuentras bien?, podemos tomar un descanso si así lo prefieres.-

-No, puedo seguir, quiero hacerlo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Poder tocar los puntos de chacra más rápido que el Sharingan. Yo sé que eso solo es posible si me muevo más rápido que el oponente, aunque él logre verlo si su cuerpo es más lento entonces podre darle…por eso quiero mejorar mi velocidad-

-Relájate Hinata, suena a que quieres vencer a un Uchiha- _Más específicamente a mí._

-¿Qué? En lo absoluto Itachi-san, solo quiero ser más rápida-

-Entonces tómalo con calma, quien podría enseñarte velocidad es Shisui, él es la persona más rápida que conozco.- Dijo Itachi con cierta admiración en su voz.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida porque para ella Itachi era una inminencia en velocidad. Si Shisui era aún más rápido, no se quería imaginar lo complicado, si no imposible, que sería atacarlo.

-Aun me falta mucho.-

-Tranquila mientras podamos comunicarnos sin que sea notorio todo estará bien.-

-Si tiene razón Itachi-san- Ella sonrió.

-Bien, ¿Tomamos un descanso?-

-Si por supuesto. Iré a poner te.- Hinata se quitó los zapatos cuando recorrió la puerta se encontró con un Shisui somnoliento.

-Muy buen día Shisui-kun, iré a la cocina a poner te-

-Waaau hola buenos días.- Shisui salía al patio bostezando, con el cabello amarañado y apenas ropa.

-Son las 4 de la tarde Shisui.- Dijo Itachi un tanto sorprendido de que no pareciera notarlo.

-Oh ¿Enserio?, vaya que me he pasado-

-¿De nuevo entre faldas?-

Shisui lo miro con cara curiosa, preguntándole con sus gestos de que hablaba. Una chica, esa, además de una misión, era la única razón por la que él no durmiera en casa de Itachi.-Me extraño no verte anoche, pero porque llegaste a las 10 am, ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa?-

\- Bueno es que ayer pase una noche grandiosa.-

-¿aja?-

-Y tenía que contártelo, fue grandioso.-

-Shisui…- Itachi sabía que aunque divertidas no lograba interesarse realmente en las historias romántica de Shisui, y lo había dejado claro. Debía haber otra razón por la cual él se había ido a quedar a casa de Itachi.

-Bueno tenía que, si me quedo en mi casa ella iría a buscarme y debo dejarla esperar un poco.-

-¿No es descortés?, si ella quiere verte después de pasar una noche contigo lo mínimo que puedes hacer es presentarte y aclarar que no quieres nada serio con ella.-

-Eso ella lo tiene claro, y por supuesto que eso se hace, jamás dejaría a una dama esperándome, mucho menos si me necesita- Dijo el riendo pícaramente.- es que no quiero que me encuentre fácilmente.-

-Y venir a la casa donde estás la mayoría del tiempo le dificultara la tarea de encontrarte.-

-Dije que no quiero que me encuentre, no que no sepa dónde estoy.-

-Explícate-

-Bueno, tu casa está en el centro, solo es accesible por miembros del clan, en cambio la mía está en la costa y todo el mundo, del clan o no, puede ir.-

-Entonces ella no es del clan.-

-Así es, me asegure de que todos supieran que estaba en tu casa hasta algunos sirvientes de ella.-

-Y porque ella quiere verte- Itachi sabía que Shisui podía hacerlo, pero en ese momento le interesaba una razón en particular.

-Bueno, las señoritas hijas de feudales necesitan, demasiado trabajo y esfuerzo ¿sabes? Le di una noche bastante buena, y si ella estaba tan deseosa volverá por más.-

-Shisui si te descubren con ella su padre mandara cortarte la cabeza y crearas un conflicto entre el país y nuestro clan.- Itachi se sentía raro sermoneando a su primo mayor. A veces se preguntaba porque le pedía consejos a alguien como él.

-O podía ser la razón para una tregua entre nuestro clan y el país entero.-

-¿no me digas que la convenciste?-

-Me asegure de que quisiera volver, solo le calenté la cama y después me fui como un caballero. -

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Hinata llegando de poner el té. Su cara enrojecía.

-Oh, Hinata-chan- Le sonrió Shisui.

-Tttraere unos dulces de frijo y arroz, para acompañar al te…-

Itachi se sentía un tanto incómodo.

-Mira que fue reprimida.- Dijo Shisui viendo al jardín.

-Shisui no me agrada que te expreses así de ella.-

-Tienes razón, ella es como una hermana menor últimamente, si alguien la toca o si quiera se acerca a ella con intensiones alternas lo castro. Bueno te exceptuó a ti porque eres mi primo y no te la llevaras lejos, puedes casarte con ella y todo eso. Pero si la tocas te castro.- Dijo esto último en tono de broma. Riendo al final.

-¿A mí porque?-

-es más por ti que por ella.-

-¿Por mí? ¿De qué carajos hablas Shisui?-

-Bueno…-

-Aquí está el té- Irrumpió Hinata llevando la bandeja.

-Gracias Hinata-san-

-Hinata-chan-Dijo Shisui tomando su tasa y dulce.- si tengo que castrar a un hombre ¿prefieres verlo o proferirías no verlo?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hinata abriendo los ojos, y tomando color en el rostro. -Preferiría que no…-

-Bueno, tienes razón como puedo permitirte ver algo así, de ninguna forma te dejare ver a un hombre desnudo. –Shisui tomo un sorbo de su te.- No, de ninguna forma. Pero si tengo la oportunidad de vengarte, creo que lo haría lejos de ti, pero lo contare.-

-Preferiría que no lo hieras.-

-Vamos Hinata-chan si se trata de algún…

-Basta Shisui, Hinata-san volvamos a entrenar-

-Sssi. ¿Itachi-san puede ser combate esta vez?.-Dijo Hinata con determinación.

-¿Taijutsu?-

-Si.-

-Está bien- Respondió Itachi-

-mhp- Shisui tomo un sorbo de te observando el entrenamiento.

Itachi activo el Sharingan, Hinata el Byakugan y corrió hacia el con el puño gentil. El chico solo se movió de lado y ella de inmediato trato de desviar su golpe.

-Se silenciosa.-

Hinata fluía suavemente esquivando los ataques de Itachi, girando sobre sus pies y a su vez dando suaves golpeteos. Por más que ella quería atacar nunca lograba golpear. El Sharingan de él podía predecir todo, además ella debía ser más rápida. Entonces vino a ella algo. Una idea brillante, que tal vez le diera un poco de ventaja. Ella tenía un perfecto control de chackra y eso ayudaría a cumplir su nuevo plan.

Cuando estuvo cerca su mano lanzo rápidamente chackra y de esa forma logro darle a Itachi. Finalmente descubrió la manera de golpear a un Uchiha de ser necesario. Pero ese descubriendo la alegro a sobremanera, desconcentrándola y dejándola expuesta cuando Itachi lanzo una patada directa hacia ella.

-Waa- La chica recibió un golpe fuerte en el estómago, que el mando lejos.

-Hinata- Itachi estaba sorprendido pensó que ella podría esquivarlo.

Shisui dejo su vaso de té y salió corriendo a atraparla con cuidado.

-Hinata-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Aja- Trataba de inhalar denotando su falta de aire.-

-Hinata-chan ¿Puedes pararte?-

-Sisis..Si. Auch- Hinata cayó al tratar de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Itachi sumamente preocupado.

-Mi pie me duele.-

Shisui la cargo hasta el tatami de la casa.

-Iré por el botiquín- Dijo Itachi corriendo.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde te duele?-

-Desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla.-

Shisui subió el pantalón rosa de la joven, era fácil pues era bastante holgado. Lo hizo con cuidado, con sumo cuidado.

-Pare estar hinchándose.-

-Aj, si- Hinata se aplicó un Jutsu médico.

-Oh, no sabía que tuvieras habilidades médicas. Creí que solo practicabas con ungüentos y esas cosas.-

-Bueno de hecho si he practicado un poco.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oh la herida desapareció.- Dijo Shisui sorprendido.

-Si- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Oye y ¿La otra pierna no está lastimada?-

-No creo que no.-

-Revisemos-

Ella se levantó la otra parte de su pantalón.-Parece estar bien.- Dijo ella moviéndola y soltándose el cabello.

-Me alegro.- Dijo Shisui relajando los hombros.

En eso Itachi salía al patio y aun con el Sharingan activado vio a Hinata, su cabello se movía con el fluir de la suave brisa. Le sonrió al verlo. El atardecer dorado resalto la piel de sus piernas descubiertas.

-Itachi-san mira ya me encuentro bien.- La chica levanto su rodilla, flexionándola y la tela de su pantalón caía deslizándose descubriendo aún más piel. Sus piernas tenían la forma que debían a causa del entrenamiento.

Itachi la quería, lo sabía desde hace rato pues convivían y habían llegado a ser una especie de familia. Siempre pensó que llegaría un punto en el que tuviera que asumir un rol de hermano mayor y defenderla de Shisui en su estado de pervertido. Pero no fue así, por el contrario Shisui la quería defender de cualquiera tanto como él. Entonces no tenía ni idea de que le sucedía, porque el siempre hacia lo correcto, trataba de ser moralmente bueno. Porque rayos el universo se ponía en su contra.

-Hinata- cuando se escuchó llamarla sin honoríficos reacciono.

La piel, la hermosa piel blanca de ella reflejaba el atardecer dorado. Sintió cierta desesperación por lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué si ya llevaban meses en ningún momento se había sentido como su hermano mayor? o peor ¿porque nunca quiso que ella fuera su hermanita? Si esa relación entre él y ella fuese así, ya hubiera pasado. Y ahora esa extraña sensación por ver la piel de ella le decía la razón de ello. Vio la cara de sorpresa de Shisui. No se atrevió a verlo.

\- Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Itachi, suspirando acercándose más y aguardando la calma.

-Ha, que me encuentro bien- Dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Ya veo, entonces no te lastimaste, que alivio.- Puso el botiquín junto a ella.

-Bueno de hecho si me lastime- Itachi la miro al rostro con suma preocupación.- Pero me he aplicado un Jutsu médico y me he curado Itachi-san.-

-Me alegra.- Dijo Itachi honestamente sonriendo.

-ja, pobre Mei.- Irrupio Shisui de pronto. Tomo su té y lo bebió viendo hacia el atardecer.

-¿oh? ¿Qué le sucede a Mei-san Shisui-kun?-

-Bueno, eso- Shisui vio a los ojos a Itachi.- es algo que ella ya se esperaba, es solo que no pensaba que ocurriese tan rápido.- El rio un poco.-Oye Hinata-chan lo de castrar iba enserio.- Dijo Shisui calmadamente viendo hacia el atardecer.

-Shisui-kun…-Hinata no sabía que decir.

-Bueno, con una excepción.-

-¿Excepción? ¿Cuál?- Pregunto Hinata un tanto curiosa.

-Es un secreto, que solo sabemos esa persona y yo.-

-Oh, ya veo.- Respondió ella un tanto desanimada.

-Anímate, te lo diré en su momento. Jejeje.-

-oh, ¿De verdad?, Me alegra.- Hinata sonrió.

Shisui vio a Itachi a los ojos y este le devolvió la mirada silenciosamente. Escuchando y odiando que cada vez que su primo abría diciendo algo que lo molestara y por más que lo irritar casi siempre tuviera razón. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Ahora entendía porque él tuvo que ir con Mei. A consolarla. Por más que se lo negase a sí mismo, Shisui ya había visto a través de él y del tiempo. Lo supieron ellos antes de que el mismo Itachi si quiera lo notara. Aun siendo un adulto capas de aceptar su sentir y comprenderlo, le tomo más tiempo que a ellos.

-Oh, por cierto-Dijo Hinata- ¿Por qué quieres hace eso Shisui-kun?- Pregunto Hinata tomando su te. Desconcertado a Itachi y poniendo nervioso a Shisui.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

Siento la tardanza, por cuestiones de vacaciones no he podido avanzar. Siento que ha quedado corto. EL próximo se más largo. Aunque aún no sé en qué orden plantear las cosas. Supongo que eventualmente lo sabré.

Un abrazo y agradezco sus reviews.


	10. Aviso

AVISO

Hay algo que quisiera compartir, que involucra la continuación de este fic. Por el momento siento que mis fics han perdido la esencia, me he sentido obligada a escribir, incluso en vacaciones el pendiente no me dejaba. Después de un tiempo releyendo mis fisc (y un fracaso en un concurso) me he dado cuenta que forzarme a escribir cuando no me apetece es insano, no solo para mi sino para mis historias. La que más ha pagado fui "UKYO" el cap. 2 siento que no le hace mérito al primero. Lo siento muy dramático, así que probablemente lo reescribire. Bueno, realmente he decidido por el momento suspender la escritura de mis fics.

Honestamente no se si continuare…

Solo bromeaba, los terminare pero necesito un respiro (dirán, de que si ni has subido). Necesito un respiro de mi propia mente. Y despejarme totalmente. Solo digo esto ahora.

No se cuando volveré a subir alguno. Sucede que con las 2 historias que tengo he escrito ambas versiones pero aún no se cómo unirlas. Necesito sentarme y pensar como continuar, sin la presión (autoimpuesta) de "tengo que escribir ya", esto me está pesando y por eso lo he dejado.

Aun necesito tiempo.

Me pregunto si alguien leera esto. De ser así pido una disculpa, si no mínimo me desahogue en este texto.

No daré un abrazo, seguiré con mi camino esta vez

~Lirios


	11. Capítulo 10 Deseo

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Capítulo 10. Deseo

Era una tarde de primavera, y después del entrenamiento, Hinata e Itachi descansaban viendo el cielo dorado mientras comían dulces y tomaban te. Entonces ella se levantó y le pidió a él que la siguiera. Mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación ella le conto que la marca de esclavitud había desaparecido. Al inicio Itachi pensó que era un broma, pero tras la insistencia de la joven tuvo que tomárselo enserio.

Sería un auténtico milagro que la marca de esclavitud desapareciera, sería que al fin no tendría ese cargo de conciencia. No había sido esclava, podía no ser menospreciada, vivir feliz. No tendría problemas más. Itachi se sintió deseoso de que por más imposible que fuese, la marca no estuviera ahí. Entraron a la habitación de Itachi, cerraron las cortinas y tras encender una lámpara ella repitió aquellas maravillosas palabras.

-Itachi-kun no tenga marca- Sonriendo ella agredo.- Revise.- bajo las mangas de su vestido floreado. La chica rio, lo miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa se desabrocho el vestido.

La tela del vestido caía por el efecto de la gravedad, dejando atrás el pecho desnudo de la chica, exponiendo su ligeramente ondulando vientre y deslizándose por sus estilizadas piernas. Su piel clara, con tonalidades de color melón quedo expuesta, adornada con su cabello oscuro, el cual, era tan largo que casi le llegaba a los glúteos. Toda ella era un conjunto armonioso, sensual y tan hermosa a la vista que la misma afrodita bajaría del olimpo solo a envidiarla.

A unos pasos estaba Itachi, quien había seguido la trayectoria de la prenda mientras caía, ahora subía la vista, mirando nuevamente su figura. Subiendo desde las piernas, viendo con cierta frustración las pantis y el corset de ella, pero apreciando sus atributos escondidos tras sus ropas. Hizo énfasis en sus bien formados pechos. Subió por el cuello y con cierta culpa la miro al rostro, pero ella no parecía molesta por el atrevimiento, por el contrario le sonreía sin el más mínimo de pudor.

Pronto la culpa desapareció y se acercó a ella con sumo placer.

-Vea- Dijo ella poniéndose de lado y levantando el brazo, mostrándole de esa forma que donde se supone que estaba la marca no había nada- No hay nada.-

-Ya veo- Dijo el Uchiha poniendo su pulgar donde se supe que la había marcado. Tocándola cerciorándose de que no había nada.- ¿Y en la pierna?, ¿no tiene el moretón del otro día?-

-No en lo absoluto.- La chica se sentó, él la imito.

Le mostro su pierna, su pierna torneada, con piel lisa y sin marca alguna que arruinara nada de ella.

\- Estoy bien, ¿ve? – dijo la fémina.

-si.-

La chica tomo la mano de él y la paso por su pierna, mostrándole lo sana y firme que estaba.

-Me siento bien-

-Eso me alegra.- Dijo Itachi lamiéndose los labios, sintiendo nuevamente una sensación en su entrepierna.-Ahora es libre Hinata…puede irse si usted así lo desea.-

-Itachi…-La chica se inclinó hacia el Uchiha, con un movimiento brusco tal, que hizo a sus pechos saltar un poco hacia delante-Yo soy muy feliz aquí…no quiero alejarme de ti.-

-No tienes que...- Dijo el- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-

\- ¿Puedo?-

-Por su puesto…- Respondió el, cuando de pronto su mano se movió por si sola subiendo y bajando su mano por la pierna de ella. Su piel era muy suave, su pierna era cálida.

-Oh-suspiro la chica. –Gr..gracias.- La chica le abrazo.

Incrédulo a lo que hacía con su mano, sorprendido de que ella no replicara, Itachi con el brazo libre la abrazo de vuelta.

-Itachi-kun ¿aún cree que son suaves?- Pregunto acercándose a él, mientras sus voluptuosos senos se aplastaban en el torso del hombre.

-Si lo son…espera ¿Cómo supiste que pensé es…-No pudo completar la frase, la chica lo vio directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos de luna. Se lamio sus labios rosas.

 _Contrólate Itachi…_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Bajo la vista donde se asomaban sus _suaves sen…¡Ha No! Controlate…_ Se repitió a su mismo. Entonces recupero el control de su propia mano, con cierta frustración y esfuerzo la retiro de esa suave pierna. Pero ella lo detuvo, viéndolo a los ojos ruborizándose volvió a poner la mano de el en su pierna, pero esta vez lo incito recorrer. Subiendo y bajando, apretando y soltando.

-Oh.- Volvió a suspirar-Itach…- La callo.

Un beso reprimido que quería ser real desde hace tanto al fin se había cumplido.

Abriendo su boca para saborearla, tocando su pierna para sentirla y atrayéndola a él para tenerla. Su otra mano paso de la espalda a la cintura, y de ahí subió hasta la parte final del corset. Ahí toco con las yemas de los dedos el busto de Hinata, el voluptuoso y suave seno, aquel que tanto anhelo y deseo en silencio mucho tiempo y el cual para su deguste era mucho más suave y firme de lo que recordaba.

-…Hinata- Dijo el pasando a besarle el cuello.

-IIIt..Itachi haaa.- De sus labios rosa salio un gemido que expresaba claramente su nivel de excitación.

La empujo sobre el futón de su cuarto, la contemplo acostada, fuera de sus colores. Lo veía fijamente, esperándolo.

-Itachi…-

Entonces él se quitó la camisita de tirantes blanca, la cinta de sus pants de marciales. Iba por lo demás cuando se percató que no llevaba ropa interior, estaba desnudo frente a Hinata.

Ella sonrió. Levanto la mano, invitándolo a acercarse a ella.

Se colocó sobre ella, sonrieron el uno al otro. Vio sus ojos profundos, aquellos ojos nacarados que lloraron a sus espaldas. Esa mirada llena de pesar, tristeza y anhelo se había ido, ahora era un mirar alegre, jovial, con el Uchiha reflejado. Ella era feliz con él, se había quedado pese a poder irse decidió estar con él.

Riendo la joven pasaba su mano por la espalda de él, bajando hasta su glúteo. Lo entiendo sin palabras. Ya no había tristeza, ni pesar ni anhelo, solo felicidad, alegría y deseo. Esa mano tocándolo y esa sonrisa se lo decían "te deseo". Lo entendía perfectamente, pues Itachi también sentía lo mismo.

Con suma impaciencia esta vez Hinata lo beso, siendo valiente decidida lo tomo y lo jalo hacia él. Sintió su erección rozando la ropa íntima de ella. Detestaba esa ropa, quería verla sin ella, tocarla sin esa ropa molesta en medio, quería sentir su piel, su cuerpo, la deseaba a ella.

Sus labios bailaban par a par cuando el quito el corset. Sus lenguas se encontraron cuando ella subió las piernas hasta la espalda de él. Movió las caderas rosando aún más la intimidad de Itachi.

-Oh Itachi…-

Pronto Itachi sentía el seno desnudo bajo su mano, saboreaba el danzar de las lenguas y sus caderas, oh sus caderas, bailaban más conforme las piernas se aferraban a él. Cada vez más de prisa provocándole un deleite placentero al Uchiha.

-Es…espera eres una niña aun- Trato de razonar inútilmente consigo mismo.

-Ha …no- Decía ella entre besos- soy…soy una muje…mujer …-

Fuera de sí y dejando de lado sus principios Itachi la beso de nuevo, moviendo su cuerpo arrítmicamente contra el de ella.

El frotar era más que placentero para ambos, un gemido de ella se lo hizo saber claramente.

Jovial pasó su mano por la pierna de ella y con ansias movió a un lado las pantis de ella, zafándola solo de una pierna, no ocupaba más. Se levantó, quería verla al fin. El manto blanco perfecto, cálido y virginal que era ella. Comenzó por su cuello y el pecho, con el índice delineo la marca de su seno desde el centro hasta la costilla y entonces vio algo. Algo en la piel de ella.

Algo que supone no debía estar ahí. Que la marcaba a ella como suya. De forma asqueada se alejó, ignorando el cuerpo desnudo bajo, viendo son suma culpa esa marca en ella.

La marca de esclavitud.

๑

๑

๑

-Aj- Itachi despertó y acto seguido se sentó con el pulso acelerado. Su respirar estaba agitado. Su cara y torso estaban en sudor. Vio la casa de campaña en su torso, se puso una almohada y se acostó de lado.

No le había pasado eso antes. Sus preocupaciones iban y venían con la guerra. Sabía de antemano que después de los 21 las hormonas se volvían locas y que a esa edad el sexo se volvía una necesidad para muchas personas. Sin embargo no pensó ser esa clase de persona, o que eso le afectaría, creía que podría controlarlo, o mínimo ignorarlo. Pero no podía ahora, no cuando la casa estaba dormida a 4 habitaciones y en su propia casa.

Podía estar con ella, desayunar, entrenar, cuidar plantas, pasar tiempo con Shisui y todo eso. Solo que por más que lo negara tenia cierto deseo _intimo_ desde hace un tiempo. Antes cuando adolecente, solía pensar en la guerra, en su hermano, el clan y concentrarse en sus misiones. Nunca pensó en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Seguía adelante sin descansar. Ahora la guerra se avecinaba y era un pésimo momento para que sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada.

Procedió a hacer ejercicio para sacar su tensión. El ejercicio era buen liberador de destostara, si lograba olvidarse de ese deseo que tenía podía seguir con su vida. Podía verla a ella de frente y no tendría que verse en la horrible necesidad de decirle algo como "Disculpe Hinata, no creo que deba estar cerca suyo hasta que mi deseo de llevarla a la cama ceda".

 _209…210…_

Cuando las abdominales parecieron inútiles procedió a hacer lagartijas alternando sus manos. Podía controlarse de esa manera. Quería hacerlo ¿Pero hasta cuándo?

 _103, 104, 105 cambia de mano. 106, 107…No funciona._

Miro al techo, sudando pero sin estar cansado realmente. ¿Cómo podría resolver esa situación? Cerró los ojos y se levantó.

 _Limpiare el jardín_

๑

๑

๑

Hinata despertó con el amanecer. Había tenido una buena noche de sueño y con todas las energías recargadas se preparó para su día. Levanto su futón, después vacío leche de alpiste en un platón, se limpió su crema nocturna, que consistía en yogurt, aceite de coco y vitamina E. Luego se limpió los restos de alpiste con agua fría. Para terminar su ritual matutino se colocó un bloqueador solar con aroma a coco.

Era costumbre en el clan Hyūga llevar la limpieza al extremo, incluido el aseo personal. Más en las mujeres que cualquier oportunidad para higienizarse era una excusa para realizar un tratamiento estético, y siendo ella una fémina seguía sus costumbres aunque por otra parte. Pero más que por vanidad era porque se sentía bien hacerlo. Cuidarse era una forma de amarse a sí misma, y lo hacía más porque dentro de su triste vida cuidar de su cuerpo mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Abecés se preguntaba qué tan superficial era haciendo eso. Pero después de un tiempo estando en casa de Itachi tuvo el espacio suficiente para entender que no era una persona vanidosa, pero que si tenía amor propio, aunque fuese un poco, y este era la razón de su felicidad. Era un mito antiguo que contaban las abuelas, solían decir que la piel "sentía" por si misma, y que de esa manera si la piel era feliz ese sentimiento podía llegar al alma.

No estaba del todo segura de la verdad de eso, tal vez solo eran ciento tipos de pieles, o personas, pero era verdad que cuando cuidaba con amor de sí misma cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía muy feliz. Aunque no fuera la chica más bella o más arreglada de todas se amaba un poco, y aunque su alma aun tuviera heridas más allá de lo que se permitía recordar poco a poco habían ido sanando. Se sentí útil cuidando a los Uchiha, se sentía feliz pasando tiempo con ellos y cuidando las plantas y sobretodo se sentía amada cuando era cuidada.

Así que no veía nada de malo en amarse y arreglarse un poco más, principalmente si era para si misma.

En fin.

Con su mejor sonrisa bajo a la planta baja y salió al patio trasera para regar las plantas y limpiar el jardín, pero Itachi se le había adelantado. Regreso a la casa y solo entonces vio que el piso estaba limpio, recién pulido, la cocina organizada y sobre la estufa había huevos cociéndose en agua junto a una tetera con agua. En la mesa había jugo exprimido e incluso pan integral de la panadería recién horneado. El Uchiha tuvo tiempo hasta de ir con sus tíos.

Quería levantarse temprano y hacer el desayuno, pero él limpio y ahora ella no tenía quehacer alguno. Se sentía inútil. ¿Es que acaso Itachi dudaba de su capacidad como cocinera, jardinera y limpiadora? Tal vez era un fracaso en eso también.

Se acercó a la mesa y saco el pan para ponerlo en un plato, al menos eso podía hacerlo bien. Había muchos tipos, pero sobre todo rollos de canela. Los favoritos de ella. Itachi se había encargado de llevarle incluso el pan que a ella le gustaba, mientras ella ni si quiera podía recordar cuales eran las aficiones de él, o sus hobbies. De hecho a aparte de que era amable, valiente y gentil no sabía nada de él. Solo que quería a su hermano de vuelta y que su mejor amigo era Shisui.

Quería saber más de él. Vio el rollo de canela glaseado y suspiro.

-Oh Itachi-san.- Se dijo ella, con profunda tristeza.

-¿Si?- De la nada el joven salió detrás de ella. Su cabello estaba mojado, llevaba un pantalón y estaba sin prenda alguna en el torso. Sus ojos negros la observaban fijamente, sus largas pestanas enmarcaban esa mirada analítica y profunda que le propiciaba a ella.

Hinata se sentía observada, le sostenía la mirada pero parecía traspasarla para ver más allá de lo que sus ojos adivinaban. ¿Qué ocurría? No lograba entender que se proponía el, comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en el estómago. Permaneció quieta esperando algo, cualquier cosa que le pudiera despejar las dudas del porque era mirada. No la tuvo y esa sensación en su estómago aumento. Estaba nerviosa. Separo los labios intentado decir algo, pero no pudo gesticular palabra alguna, ni si quiera emitir algún ruido.

La tetera silbo.

-E.. aagua.-

-Si.-Media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Itachi. Camino hacia la estufa, cortando el contacto visual. - el agua del té está lista- Dijo el joven apagando el fuego de la estufa.

๑

๑

๑

-Padre considere que sería muy beneficioso para una misión…-

-¡De ninguna forma Itachi! -

Itachi llevaba rato discutiendo con su padre para que le permitiese a Hinata estudiar medicina en la academia del clan, más específicamente en la clase que impartía Shizune. Hablo con esta, dijo que no tenía problema alguno, pero que debía ver el asunto con el encargado de la escuela, este le dijo que era mejor tratarlo con el delegado de la zona, quien al final lo mando Fugaku Uchiha.

-Padre…-

-¡Estoy harto de ti y tu justificación con esa Hyuga!-

Su padre le daba una mirada de desprecio total, sus ojos brillaban mostrando su desdén y decepción hacia su hijo. Desvió la mirada lanzo un vaso con lapiceros al suelo. Estaba bufando, molesto tanto que no miraba a su hijo. Se dejó caer en la silla dio un largo suspiro, después recargo su frente en sus manos y finalmente dijo.

-Sinceramente hijo, me preocupa el control que esa mujer tiene sobre ti.-

-Ella no tiene ningún control…-

-Demonios Itachi, ¡no soy estúpido!-Dijo su padre alterándose de nuevo.- Veo tu interés, como la miras, joder hasta como la proteges con tu cuerpo de los demás. ¡Al menos ten el maldito coraje de admiro frente a tu padre!, tu leguaje corporal es más honesto que tus palabras.-

Su padre rara vez se alteraba, por algo era el líder. Pero siempre que se trataba de Itachi con una chica parecía un tanto más…

Crash. Su padre lanzo un libro al suelo.

…emotivo.

-Discúlpeme padre, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo enojar con este asunto.-

-Lo sé-

-Le prometo por mi honor ante mi clan que entre ella y yo no ocurre nada…inapropiado.- Itachi se inclinó en una referencia sumamente respetuosa, viendo al suelo en una señal clara de confianza y respeto a su padre. Era una tradición antigua que solo se daba a maestros, y solo algunos. De esa forma Itachi le decía que confiaba en su padre, como para darle la espada con los ojos cerrados a sabiendas que él no haría nada por dañarlo.

-Está bien.- Su padre suspiro y cerró los ojos.- Lo pensare después de que vayas a la fiesta que dará el Señor del hierro.-

-No es necesaria mi presencia…-

-¡Lo es!- Grito su padre.- Iras, Mei y Shisui te acompañara. Necesitamos relaciones y es una oportunidad única, consigue algo interesante y considerare que esa Hyūga sea una herramienta para ti.-

Itachi se sintió molesto con esto último. Sabía que su padre era estricto y muy resentido. Odiaba al clan Hyūga a sobremanera, los consideraba unos mentirosos, mercenarios, deshonrosos y traidores. El que le permitiera "tener" a Hinata se debía a que era un padre que confiaba en el juicio y decisiones de su primogénito, pero no sabía hasta cuando duraría, que sería más grande su desprecio por los Hyūga o su instinto de consentir los "caprichos" de su hijo.

Ir a la fiesta sin replicar pondría la balanza de su lado. Aunque los arreglos con el Señor del hierro se debían a su primo. Pues era la hija consentida, mimada y rica del Señor feudal la que le pedía constantemente a su padre hacer visitas, tratados y demás con los Uchiha. Todo con el fin de ver a Shisui. En otras palabras los tratados y el progreso económico que tenían los Uchihas aun en contra de la guerra se debían a las habilidades que tenía Shisui en la cama.

Maldito Shisui.

Siempre diciendo que todo lo que hacía traía beneficios al clan, y el maldito tenía razón.

-Iré padre se lo aseguro.- Coloco una hoja de permiso, su padre la miro, suspiro, la firmo y se la devolvio.

-Eso espero.-

-Muchas gracias padre- Dijo el primogénito en un reverencia.

Su padre volvió a la pila de papeles y antes de que su hijo saliera le dijo sin perder la vista del trabajo le dijo

-Itachi -Tomo un sorbo de café- No me molesta que te caliente la cama, pero si vas a perder la cabeza por una mujer, procura que no sea una esclava.-

Itachi apretó la manilla de la puerta y sin refutar nada salió. Sabiendo que no podría prometerle eso a su padre.

๑

๑

๑

Segunda parte.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi salía de la oficina, caminaba hacia ellos cuando los visualizo.

La chica de ojos perlados alimentaba a las gaviotas con pedacitos de pan. Se encontraba en el muelle, recargada en un barandal y lanzando el alimento, reía cuando las aves atrapaban las piezas en el aire. Se estaba divirtiendo. Shisui le paso otro trozo de bolillo, para que siguiera lanzando.

La sonrisa fresca de ella y su primo disfrutando de cosas simples de la vida (algo además de las faldas), le hacía pensar que eso era felicidad. Se sentía dichoso. Esperaba a que un día volviera Sasuke y se uniera a ese cuadro, junto a su madre y su padre por su puesto. Y así estarían los 6 disfrutando de la vida. Incluida Hinata. Era un sueño. Ojala pudiera pedir que ella no lo abandonara.

-¡Hey Taicho! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Shisui alzo la mano en señal de saludo.

-Firmo el permiso para que Hinata-san estudiara-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto ella incrédula.- Es fantástico- La chica corrió sonriendo para ver la hoja.

-Increíble solo tú lo puedes conseguir.- agrego su primo acercándose para poder ver el permiso.- Oye Hinata, ¿Y tienes experiencia?-

-…un poco.-

-No te será difícil seguir el paso, que hay si para festejar vamos a comer al mercad…-

-¡Shisui!- De pronto una chica pelirroja apareció y abrazo al mayor. -Me alegra verte, hace tanto que no te veo, me preguntaba porque ya no me visitas-

-Bueno es que Karin, ya no tengo misiones por el desierto…- La chica en cuestión era linda, con ojos rojos, lentes elegantes, llevaba el ombligo descubierto al igual que parte de sus piernas.

-Me siento tan sola últimamente Shisui-chan- Dijo la chica sonrojándose coquetamente.

-Ya, bueno que tal si te acompaño por la noche.- Contesto el riendo.

-¿porque esperar hasta la noche? Yo…he-Entonces vio a Hinata, se arregló los anteojos y la miro de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor. Orgullosa de su propia feminidad pregunto-¿Y quién es _esta_?-

-Es…ella mi hermanita.-

-¿hermana?, no lo creo no se parece nada a ti- La chica examino de nuevo, sin ningún descaro, a Hinata de pies a cabeza ajustando sus lentes con la mano derecha para verla mejor.

-Es adoptada-mintió rápidamente para luego susurrarle- por favor no lo evidencies-

-Oh, entiendo. Soy Karin mucho gusto _hermana_ de Shisui.-

-¿he?, bueno yo…-El Uchiha le rogaba con las manos que le siguiera el juego- Mucho gusto es un placer.-

-Bien pareces educada…-

-Karin ven acá- dijo un chico con cara de piraña y cabellera azulada.-¡Nos vamos!-

-¿HE? ¡Pero acabamos de llegar!-

-¡Como quieras, por mi te puedes quedar!-

-Hay ese #m!#*9 Ya que había conseguido una salida-

-Ve Karin- Le dijo dulcemente Shisui.

-Pero… ¿y lo de salir en la noche?-

-Karin- Él la tomo de las manos, la vio directo a los ojos y con su voz aterciopelada dijo.- No me quiero interponerme entre tu vida profesional y tú.-

Dicho acto desconcertó a Hinata e Itachi, quienes veían la escena entre divertidos y estupefactos.

-Va eso no es excusa, desde que Orochimaru-sama murió abandone mis aficiones.-

-¿Qué? ¿Orochimaru está muerto?-Pregunto Shisui fingiendo sorpresa de manera magistral y creíble.

-Bueno, solo su cuerpo…realmente no, bueno no lo sé…es confuso todo esto.-

-Bueno, bueno. Que te parece si te llevo de paseo mañana en la noche, después me cuentas lo que te preocupa, elimino el estrés de tu vida y por la mañana pido un barco para llevarte yo mismo a tu destino.-

-Oh Shisui…-Dijo ella con una cara de pervertida.- ¡La noche entera!-

-¡Karin! ¡Que subas de una vez!, no te podemos dejar.-

-Ese descarado…- Dijo ella enojada y soltando a Shisui.- ¿En la isla Bovier?-

-Por supuesto, yo te buscare entonces.-

-si.- La chica corrió a su barco despidiéndose de Shisui, ignorando a Hinata e Itachi en el proceso.

-Creí que salías con Mina-san-Dijo Hinata de pronto.

-Bueno…es algo no explícito. Puedo salir con más chicas pero mi corazón me impide llevarlas a…aa bueno a hacer cosas de enamorados adultos.- Rio un poco.

Itachi suspiro con sumo pesar, su primo Shisui se había vuelto a enamorar de alguien con quien tenía aventurillas.

-Vamos Hinata, pasaremos por el materia y luego te llevaremos a tu clase, es un poco tarde.- Comenzaron a caminar los tres hacia el mercado.-Por cierto, no voy a poder recogerte hoy, que lastima en tu primer día, pero debo subir a un barco para una fiesta, pero te prometo comprarte algo muy lindo para tus clases de medicina.-

-Shisui-kun, no es necesario que se tome la molestia a mí no me…-

-No es molestia, Itachi pagara, yo solo escogeré ¿Verdad Taichi me debes una muy grande?-

-Está bien Shisui yo pagare.-

-Grandioso!, ahora Hinata piensa además de los materiales que quieres, para ayudarte escogerte el más grande y caro de todos.- Dijo Shisui riendo.

๑

๑

๑

El mercado era extenso y estaba posicionado en una plataforma sobre el mar. Ahí había una gran cantidad de puestos. Vendían de todo; ropa, joyería, pescado fresco, embutidos, frutas exóticas, plantas curativas, pergaminos, armas, artesanías, libros, calzado. Como dije de todo. Incluso había una extensión de la panadería del tío de Itachi en esa zona. Era un sector del clan Uchiha, en su mayoría eran ancianos, que hacían negocios con los visitantes al lugar.

Estaban en el mercado Uchiha cargando bolsas con libros, recipientes de vidrio esterilizados, utensilios quirúrgicos. Todo en la lista estaba. Solo faltaba el regalo, al final Hinata se decidió (después de mucho rogarle) por una peineta. Había una de pavo real sumamente bella la miro por largo rato, pero al ver el precio el encanto desapareció. Se sentía mal de que ellos gastaran tanto en ellos. Vio algunas más sencillas y escogió una barata, sencilla y linda pero más barata.

-Esa rosa está bien.-

-Bien la rosa, ¿Algo más?- Pregunto la vendedora sacando una bolsa para la peineta.

-Nada mas.- Dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Deme esa también.- Dijo Itachi señalando al pavo real.

Caminaron hasta un sitio concurrido de mesas, con muchos restaurantes alrededor. Shisui fue a ordenar la comida, teriyaki, yakimeshi, dos pankos de rollos y té helado para los tres. Una vez pedida la comida se sentaron una mesa a esperarla. No tenían mucho tiempo, pero no permitirían que Hinata fuera sin comer, y no iban a dejar que perdiera otro día de clases. Y estrictos como eran los Uchihas, ahí mismo trataron de ahorrar tiempo acomodando los útiles en las bolsas, de acuerdo a la lista.

-Oye Hinata, no olvides llevarte mi regalo.- Dijo Shisui lanzándole la peineta.

-Gracias Shisui.-

-También el mío.- Le extendió Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Oh bien, lo dejare en su recamara si le parece.-

-¿Por qué en mi recamara?, si es tuyo Hinata- Pregunto casi riendo.

-¿Mío? Pero usted a gastado tanto…Yo…- Hinata pensó en lo mucho que ya gastaban en ella, alimentándola, dándole techo, ropa y los gastos de luz, gas, agua. Encima le estaban pagando la escuela. Estaba agradecida, si lo estaba, pero se sentía una aprovechada, una mantenida. Se sentía realmente mal de que gastaran ella.- …Yo lo siento Itachi…no puedo aceptarlo.- Dijo ella devolviéndoselo.

-Puedes tomarlo, vi cómo te gusto.- Dijo el Uchiha un tanto serio.

-Me hace sentir mal.- Dijo ella viendo el suelo.

-No era mi intensión.- Respondió el viendo girando la cabeza- Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo por otro. Iré por la comida-

-Pero…- no pudo decir más, vio a Itachi caminar a esperar la orden.

-Sabes Hinata-chan, haces sentir mal a Itachi.-

-¿Cómo?- No entendía porque.- Pero no quiero gaste en cosas innecesarias para mi yo no…-

-Te le quedaste viendo con una cara de emoción por caso 10 minutos. Luego escogiste otra y pensé que bueno como eres mujer tomaste una decisión aleatoria, pero Itachi se dio cuenta al instante que fue por el precio. Abecés parece que no te quieres y que piensas que no vales, entonces Itachi trato de darte eso, demostrándote que te mereces lo que quieres.-

-Yo no creo que una peineta…-

-No se trata de la peineta Hinata-chan, se trata de quererte a ti misma, conocerte a ti misma, saber que quieres y que deseas. Y entonces ir por ello. Itachi y yo te dijimos que escogieras la que más te gustara porque podíamos pagarla, no porque quisiéramos demostraste hombría ni nada parecido, si no porque queríamos que tuvieras algo que tu quisieras escogieras. Algo que te hiciera feliz.-

-¿Un recuerdo?-

-Si, más que un objeto un recuerdo. Por eso Itachi te lo compro, esperando hacerte feliz.-

-yo… ¿Fui grosera rechazando su buena acción verdad?…- Dijo ella un tanto triste.

-Algo parecido. Es como tratar de darle la felicidad a alguien y que esta persona se ponga a llorar diciendo que es infeliz. Trato de darte ánimos y tú te sentiste peor contigo misma, cosa que a él lo frustra mucho ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué le frustra?-

-Que a veces trata de hacerte feliz, ayudarte en la casa, darte algo que te gusta y tu simplemente pareces más tristes.-

-No es eso, es que yo quisiera ayudarlo un poco y no ser una carga.-

-y no lo eres, si supieras como te ve, bueno eso ni él lo sabe bien, pero al menos ten por seguro que la calma y felicidad que tú le das no se pueden pagar ni con todas las peinetas del mundo.-

-Shisui…-

-Qué asco que me di a mí mismo diciendo esas cosas…-

Hinata rio.

-Gracias.-

A lo lejos Itachi veía con sumo pesar como es que cada que ella estaba con su primo, sonreír y reía. Solo hacia él, a su primo Shisui.

๑

๑

El señor feudal hacia una fiesta del veinteavo cumpleaños de su amado hijo, Fobos. La fiesta llena de lujos, con obsequios caros, inútiles e inecesarios. Algunos ni como decoración servían, como dije inútiles.

Itachi se esmeró en esa misión, uso una de sus mejores Yukatas, llevo un esquisto regalo costoso y junto a Mei entablo amistades, pretendiendo interés en hobbies y sobre todo hablar de negocios. Habían concretado contactos con personas lejanas a su nación, cosa que les traería un enorme beneficio al clan en esa época de guerra. Después de un tiempo el abuelo del cumpleañero quiso bailar con Mei para luego presentársela a conocer a cada uno de sus contactos en negocios. Después de todo era una mujer Uchiha tan hermosa como todas.

Pasaba de media noche, había gente embriagándose con alcohol fino, demasiados borrachos, finos claro que se embriagaban con alcohol fino pero al fin y al cabo borrachos. Aun así por más riqueza que tuviera esa gente y por mas chistes malos que hicieran sobre la clase baja, no tenían el más avisto sentido del ridículo. Daba pena verlos así y por mucho el más ridículo era Fobos.

Ahora Itachi, ajeno a ese mundo materialista y etílico, veía hacia la noche. Pensando en Hinata, en que por mucho que hiciera algo intentando hacerla feliz, ayudándola en la casa, apoyándola en la escuela o dándole la peineta que quería ella solo decía sentirse cada vez peor. No solo eso cuando esa mañana él pudo quitarse de la cabeza al fin el deseo y la culpa del sueño erótico que había tenido con ella, y al fin pudo mirarla a la cara sin ninguna culpa, ella se quedó callada, nerviosa incluso parecía intimidada de que el la viera.

Habían sido amigos muy cercanos anteriormente, lo eran compartiendo de todo un poco. Pero ahora por más que se empeñaba en que todo eso volviera, parecía que cada vez la alejaba más y más. Las únicas veces que la veía sonreír y reír últimamente era cuando conversaba con Shisui.

Su primo por supuesto sabia cuidar a las mujeres y hacerlas felices, no por nada las chicas lo seguían a sabiendas que no eran las únicas. Pero con ella no tenía esas intenciones ni mucho menos algo parecido. Shisui dejo en claro a todos que la veía y cuidaba como una hermana pequeña, una prima más que nada. Y ella parecía responder a ese afecto con suma alegría y dicha.

Se preguntó porque carajos él no podía darle esa misma felicidad que le daba Shisui a ella. ¿Es que acaso Hinata simplemente "sentía" que no podía confiar en él…en Itachi? ¿Cuál era la razón de ello?, por mucho que el la deseara o la quisiera él se consideraba a su mismo alguien respetuoso, y como tal la respetaría a sobremanera, nunca haría algo que ella no quisiera. Incluso si eso implicaba que simplemente fueran amigos. Él lo había aceptado.

Pero ¿porque cada cosa que hacia el últimamente parecía errónea?, porque solo la hacía sentir mal, avergonzada y hasta asustada. ¿Qué había cambiado? Y principalmente ¿Cómo podía solucionarlo?. ¿Por qué Hinata se alejaba cada vez más de él?

Tuvo esa duda, si Hinata tuviera la posibilidad de recuperar su vida en el clan ¿Se iría?, ¿lo abandonaría?

-Gua que pesado es este día.- Dijo Shisui acercándose a Itachi.

-Un poco.- Respondió dando una mordida a su Dango.

-Itachi, tu sabes que confió en ti –comenzó Shisui- mi preocupación por el clan es tan grande que me perturba mucho y de no ser por eso no tendría que venir a pedir…-

-¿Qué quieres que haga esta vez?- Pregunto Itachi sabiendo de más los discursos largos de Shisui sobre su amor hacia el Clan, que casi siempre tenían que ver con Shisui y una chica en la cama.

-La hija del señor feudal quiere hablar conmigo en un camarote a solas. ¿Me pregunto que se le ofrecerá?- Dijo Shisui fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Quieres que vaya a cuidarte? No me parece.- Respondió el primo menor, casi molesto de que se atreviera correr tal riesgo con la _hija de papa_.- Además el Clan ya tiene convenios.-

-¿Quién dijo que vigiles?, eso puedo hacerlo yo mismo.- Respondió Shisui con orgullo.- Es tan necesario mi servicio al clan, como el tuyo.- Itachi arqueo la ceja.- Veras tendré la _reunión_ con la señorita, el asunto que es que su prima la acompaña y me preguntaba si serias tan amable como para pasar media hora…no mejor 40, con una hora bastara, si una hora para que le hagas compañía.-

-Es descortés dejar a un familiar con un desconocido.-

-Lo sé, lo sé no objetaría eso contigo, pero necesito que pases tiempo con ella, es por el clan.-

-¿Qué insinúas? - Pregunto Itachi, ¿Acaso Shisui esperaba que se metiera con la prima en la cama?-¿Bebiste Shisui?- No sabía si estaba loco, o borracho, tal vez ambas.

-¿Yo?, para nada, yo no hago esa clase de vulgaridades- contesto riendo- Pero ¿Adivina quién es la joven?-

-¿La prima?-

-Si.-

-No tengo idea.-

-Es de alto secreto, escucha.- Shisui hizo una pausa dramática.- Es la princesa del sur.-

¿Itachi había escuchado bien?, se supone que las islas del sur eran tierras poderosas, tecnológicamente avanzadas y tan ricas que nadie en el mundo se atrevía a hacerles frente. Con una alianza como esa ni si quiera el clan Hyūga se atrevería a ir en contra de los Uchihas.

Nadie podía contactar al monarca, siempre eran intérpretes. Y ahí estaba, justo en esa fiesta de ricos el mejor contacto que jamás puedo esperarse. La princesa del sur. ¿Es que acaso podía tener más suerte?

Shisui había hecho un gran mérito, enorme, descubrir que la princesa estaba ahí (sin importar los medios) daba la oportunidad de poder establecer una alianza con ellos.

-¿Emocionante verdad?- Pregunto Shisui. Itachi asintió terminando sus dangos. -Bien acompáñame.-

Siguió paso Shisui a través del mar de gente alcoholizada. Subieron una escaleras, hasta el tercer piso del palacio. Ahí ni si quiera había guardias, pero siguieron más arriba aun, por una escalera oculta entre las columnas. Llegaron a un balcón enorme que daba a la parte opuesta de la fiesta.

-Oh, Shisui- Dijo Mina sumamente emocionada.

-Mi primo se quedara con tu prima, ¿no es eso coincidencia?- Dijo el riendo.

Itachi observo a otra chica. Estaba ahí recargada en el barandal, viendo hacia los arboles de esa tierra virgen. Era pequeña, pero se notaba que debajo de ese Kimono se encontraba el bien formado cuerpo de una mujer, aun estando de espaldas.

-¡Iz-chan él es Itachi se quedara contigo, debo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes!- Mina tomo de la mano a Shisui y corrieron hacia el final del pasillo. Donde subieron unas escalaras hacia una planta más arriba y más oculta de los ojos del resto de personas.

Era tal vez la única oportunidad en la vida de hablar con la princesa del Sur. Seria todo un caballero, responsable y trataría de hacerle saber que en su clan había hombres dignos, honorables y que no todos llevaban el ritmo de vida que llevaba Shisui. Decidió presentarse cordialmente. Sin acercársele mucho. Pues era un extraño, primero debía ganarse su confianza.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, heredero del Clan Uchiha es un placer conocerla…-

La chica volteo. Ojos azules enmarcados por una fila de pestanas negras. Labios pequeños, gruesos y rosas. Cabello castaño con matices dorados. Piel morena. Facciones suaves.

Lo miro con cierta culpa en el rostro. Pero valiente le sostuvo la mirada.

-Izumi…-

-Itachi…-Contesto ella mientras el viento movía su cabello.

La conocía a la perfección, demasiado bien de echo. Esa chica había sido la razón por la cual Mei desistió en su lucha por Itachi...

\- Es bueno verte.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

El paso saliva. Se calmó y sonriéndole de vuelta dijo.

-Lo mismo digo.-

Por mucho tiempo Itachi se encontró anhelando su regreso. Esa chica había sido el primero amor en la vida de Itachi Uchiha.

๑

๑

๑

๑

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

 _ **Primero que nada gracias a todos por su apoyo, comprensión y paciencia. Aun no encuentro lo que quiero, pero eventualmente voy pintando mi vida en eso.**_

 _ **Por otra parte me parece curioso que más de una persona me mencione que mis fics los inspiran. No entiendo porque ni de qué manera ((espero que no de una forma horny porque principalmente vienen del fic "jodidamente frustrado" donde si hay algo de eso XD…disculpen mal chiste)), pero ya hablando enserio, me gustaría que me aclararan esa duda...solo porque me ha sacado de onda un poco leer eso (en la mejor forma posible). Me he propuesto comenzar a detallar más las cosas. Mi sentido del humor recae en "el humor negro" así que imaginaran que no veo cómo implementarlo en estos fics. XD Aunque bueno lo he ido intentando ((Intentado eso no quiere decir logrado))**_

 _ **Respecto a este capítulo, quedo largo (16 paginas mi propio record personal) y me ha gustado como he llevado la situación en esta parte. Claro que he de recalcar que Itachi no está perdidamente enamorado de Hinata. La quiere si, le gusta si, la desea sí, pero aunque puede haber un poco de enamoramiento no la ama como mujer. Lo explicare a detalle en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **No se desperren eventualmente se amaran y vivirán felices y se casaran y tendrán un bello jardín y las hadas del universo les darán vida eterna y luego…XD es broma (momento de fangirlileo). Pero si eventualmente debe hacer romance y amor de por medio. Solo que a ese punto aun no llegamos, porque como trate de dejar entre ver en el fic, Itachi siente dudas de si es o no capaz de hacerla feliz. Pero bueno tendrán que esperar para la otra que lo explique.**_

 _ **Un abrazo.**_

 _ **~Lirios**_

Ps: Amen los chocolates, todos deben amarlos XD.


	12. Capitulo 11 El festival de las mascaras

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

El festival de las mascaras

Esto esta ubicado en el pasado.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Itachi Uchiha era un fanático de los dulces, cosa extraña entre los Uchihas. De niño se cuestionó constantemente a que se debía, su madre le decía entonces que por su carácter noble, otras personas que era debido a su tipo de sangre. Bueno su desagrado por la carne era porque no le sentaba bien, y según mucha gente del clan los tipo AB no digieren bien las carnea. Así que parte de su gusto de por los dulces podría deberse a su tipo de sangre.

Sin importar la razón, Itachi desde niño adoraba el cambio de estaciones para probar los dulces de la temporada. Y con el crecer esto se convirtió en una costumbre en el joven. Cada inicio de temporada recorría los puestos en el mercado Uchiha, desde los que venían de países exóticos hasta los puestos de gente sin clan. Y ese año a sus 17 precisamente, al volver de una misión, se encontró con una peculiaridad.

Al brotar el fruto del cerezo comenzaba a venderse una golosina muy especial, bolas de arroz rosas, con sabor a cereza. E Itachi siendo un conocedor empedernido del dulce, sintió suma necesidad de ir corriendo al lugar del puesto en cuanto vio ese año que mucha gente caminaba con ellas en mano.

Pero aunque Itachi adoraba esas bolas de arroz, su razón del por cual regreso al día siguiente, y todo el resto de la semana, era porque ya no iba precisamente por las bolas de arroz.

Había una razón por la que compro una cantidad ridícula del dulce el primer día de primavera.

Todo fue después de pedir una orden de 4 onigiris. Un anciano muy amablemente le cobro, el Uchiha probó una bola y tras un alago de lo bien que quedaron las bolas ese año, el anciano le dijo que había sido su nieta quien las hacia ahora. Entonces giro el cuerpo dispuesto a felicitarla por tan maravillosa receta. Ella volteo, lo miro con sus profundos ojos azules, él se sonrojo y la chica, con un grano de arroz en la mejilla, cerezas a su lado y las manos cubiertas de arroz pintado de rosa, le dedico una sonrisa a Itachi.

El joven pidió 10 ordenes, pago y salió corriendo de ahí.

๑

๑

๑

-¿Se puede saber porque nos compraste tantas?- Pregunto Shisui mientras recibía las 2 órdenes de onigiris rosas que Itachi le compro.

-No es nada….-Dijo rápidamente Itachi- pensé que sería bueno comer algo antes de seguir avanzando.-

-Sé que te dije que te iba a ayudar a hacer tu casa, pero necesito algo más que bolas de arroz para continuar.- Se quejó el primo mayor comiendo una bola.-

Itachi repartió dos órdenes a Sasuke y otra a Naruto.

-Itachi…yo preferiría el Ramen.- Dijo con voz quejumbrosa Naruto.

-Yo si las quiero Oni-san. Naruto eres un desagradecido.-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo solo digo que prefiero el Ramen! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Pero muchas gracias Itachi…-

-Oh bueno si prefieres terminando podría invitarlos a comer Ramen, hay uno muy sabroso en el clan- Dijo Itachi tratando de hacer las paces con el rubio.

-Excelente, me gusta probar todo tipo de Ramen.-

-¡Oni-san! Yo también quiero que me lleves a comer.-

-Bien iremos todos, si mañana venimos aquí tu escogerás el lugar.-

-No eso no, el solo come arroz.- Naruto se llevó 2 bolas enteras a la boca- Oh, están muy ricas.-

-Bueno ya basta.- Dijo Shisui comiendo un onigiri, con la mano libre tenia los planos de la casa.- Haber ya tenemos los cimientos, y ya trajimos toda la madera. Supongo que hoy toca cortarla y pulirla…luego debemos armarla. Que pereza me da, más te vale que el Ramen este bueno.- Dijo Shisui riendo.

-Tanto trabajo que molesto, Itachi-san están deliciosas- Naruto tenía la cara llena de granos rosas.

Sasuke se burló de él.

-Mira tienes la cara llena de granos.-

-Y tú los labios rosas.- Naruto le saco la lengua.

-Haber mocosos les habla su líder granos rosas dejen de pelean o los dejare sin comida- Hablo Shisui con la boca y la cara cubierta de arroz. De pronto los 4 estallaron de risa.

-Itachi- Fugaku el padre de Sasuke e Itachi le estaba llamando a su primogénito.

-Padre.-

-Necesito que vengas.-

-¿Qué? Prometiste llevarnos a comer Ramen.- Se quejó Naruto.

-Tratare de no tardar, si no Shisui puede llevarlos.-

-Bien, pero tú pagas.-

-Está bien.- Itachi extendió unos billetes a Shisui, camino hacia su padre y escucho las risas de Sasuke y Naruto detrás.

Deseo poder estar con ellos construyendo su casa, deseaba ayudar en la construcción su propia casa.

Pero camino directo a donde su padre le llamo. Dándole la espalda a sus 3 amigos.

๑

๑

๑

Escucho atentamente todo el dialogo entre los ancianos del clan y su padre, estuvo de acuerdo en muchas cosas y en desacuerdo en otras. Agradecía que en su clan las riquezas de todos los Uchihas fueran repartidas en los servicios públicos, de hecho la ciudad Uchiha era de las pocas en el mundo que se encargaba de beneficiar a sus ciudades. Desde calles más amplias y pavimentadas, lugares iluminados, tecnología para sus casas y sobre todo una mejoría en todos los barcos, ya fueran pesqueros, de guerra o de transporte.

Pero lo que odiaba en silencio era que cada vez que había un clan en problemas, los Uchihas decidían si ayudarle o simplemente exterminarlo. Le entregaron su misión, la memorizo con el Sharingan y quemo el papel con un Jutsu de fuego.

Salió de la oficina de su padre. Las noticias que le había dado le revolvían el estómago. Era noche y de nuevo no pudo aprovechar su día libre en construir su casa. A ese ritmo se mudaría a los 30.

Fue al mercado, en la zona central de comida y busco a su primo, a su hermano y a su pequeño amigo Naruto. No los encontró. Un tanto triste volvió a casa.

Pero para suerte de Itachi, la amistad y el cariño que sentía hacia ellos no era unilateral, lo supo cuando los encontró en su casa aun lijando madera.

Sasuke, quien tenía sujeta una tabla para que no se moviera, corrió hacia él, haciendo que se moviera la tabla y distrayendo a Naruto, y este se clavó un clavo en su pulgar. Entonces Shisui intento sacárselo pero broto tanta sangre que tuvieron que llevarlo al doctor para detener la hemorragia.

Una bella enfermera los atendió, y por su puesto ella coqueteo con Shisui y quedaron en salir a cenar más tarde. Luego Sasuke se quejó de lo inútil que era Naruto, e Itachi se llevó al fin a Naruto a comer su preciado Ramen. Claro que invitar a comer al Uzumaki, Sasuke y a Shisui hizo que el dueño del restaurante los despidiera sonrientemente por tan excelente venta.

Más entrada la noche y habiendo dejado a Naruto y Sasuke, acompaño a Shisui con la dichosa enfermera y luego volvió a casa. Paso por el muelle y se detuvo un tiempo para ver la luna reflejada en las olas de mar.

Y ahí recargada en una de las cercas de madera estaba ella. La chica de los onigiris de cereza.

Ya no llevaba su uniforme de trabajo, solo un short blanco, una camisa de tirantes y unos sandalias.

Se acercó un poco, solo un poco. Le llego un aroma a cerezas y a vainilla. Era agradable.

Entonces ella se volteo, pareció que se asustó al verlo detrás de ella.

Itachi se sintió nervioso, no tenía idea de que era esa sensación que le provocaba querer quedarse y querer huir.

La vio parpadear un par de veces, ella le sonrió y sus piernas por si solas corrieron lejos de ella.

Al día siguiente volvió a comprar 10 órdenes de onigiris rosas en el puesto del mercado.

๑

๑

๑

La joven sonriendo le daba su orden de 10 paquetes. Y él lo aceptaba.

Pago con el anciano, miro a la chica preparar más bolas y se fue.

Camino un poco entre la gente, buscando que su primo mayor no estuviera por ahí y le digiera algo como "Itachi comiendo de nuevo bolas de arroz", o peor que se empezara a preguntar porque compraba tantas bolas.

A veces las repartía entre sus primos, pero pensándolo mejor entre menos supieran ellos porque las compraba mejor. Así que al final decidió dejarlas como aperitivos para los estudiantes de la academia, pero claro también compraba más dulces y otras comidas. Porque no quería que supieran que iba al mercado solo a ver a la chica.

Se sintió imbécil.

¿Por qué ocultaba así sus sentimientos a todo su clan?

No tuvo ni tacto, entrego las cosas a los chicos y entro a la reunión de su padre ese día.

Al parecer su padre llego a una conclusión con los Aburame. Decidieron Matarlos a todos.

๑

๑

๑

Era el festival de las máscaras, y por supuesto que Shisui le pidió que le acompañara.

Llevaba una gabardina negra y una máscara que su primo le compro. Después de comer y jugar un rato su primo se consiguió una cita. Shisui rara vez salía con una mujer en su adolescencia, pero desde que cumplió 21 parecía más interesado en ellas y por su puesto estaba comenzando a volverse un experto en ello. Se despidió de su primo y le deseo una buena velada. Iba a esperar solo en ese festival a que fueran las 11.

-Anímate Itachi, cuando empiece la fogata nos veremos con Sasuke y Naruto en la playa. Por mientras mira ahí venden esas bolas de arroz que te gustan, anda ve y cómprate algunas.-

No escucho cuando Shisui le dijo adiós, ni cuando se fue su primo. No se movió de su lugar, ni le importaba si Shisui se burlaba del después. Ya no. Solo se quedó ahí parado observándola con su canasta de arroz vendiendo Onigiris a la gente de ahí.

Nunca le había hablado. No se atrevía. Pero entonces no entendía porque siempre que la veía le parecía la persona más interesante del lugar. Tal vez estaba loco.

Para cuando la fogata se prendió ella ya había terminado la venta. Ahora solo estaba sentada en una banqueta viendo a la gente bailar.

Pero ni el fuego de colores, ni los llamativos disfraces ni las gamas de colores de las banderas podían hacer que el dejara de encontrarla en esa camisa y shorts blancos, como la más colorida del lugar.

Itachi no fue a la playa a reunirse con sus amigos.

Fue a donde la chica. Tenía su canasta a un lado, sonreía viendo a la gente bailar. Lo miro hacia arriba y él pudo ver claramente sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules.

Se acercó a ella y ahí oculto tras una máscara le extendió la mano a la joven invitándola a bailar con él.

.

.

Ella le aceptó la invitación sonriendo.

๑

๑

๑

-Padre asesinar a un clan casi extinto…-Trato de alegar Itachi con su progenitor y el resto de los ancianos.

-No es nuestro problemas, son unos traidores a nuestro teatro, además de ellos, los Inuzuka y los Hyūga son los únicos que saben encontramos. No está a discusión Itachi. Ya deberías saberlo.-

.

.

Salió de ahí. Asqueado de toda esa situación. Realmente creía que podría lograr algo si tan solo su padre le diera la oportunidad de dialogar. ¿Dónde estaba Shisui? ¿Por qué justo cuando necesitaba su ojo para manipular se tenía que ir?

Shisui, era por lejos el mejor amigo de Itachi. En ese momento se encontraba lejos, en busca de las islas del sur, el día del festival partió y no volvió a saber de él, bueno salvo la misión a la que fue asignado (gracias a su padre), no había sabido nada de él.

Ni un paquete, ni una carta, ni una postal.

Nada.

Entienda que estaba en una misión. Solo que había cosas que eran muy duras para el sin su primo.

Camino hasta el pie del sendero camino a su casa. No podía ir haya y ver Sasuke. No estaba de ánimos para pasar tiempo con él. Dentro de poco su hermano también iría a misiones de alto rango. No deseaba eso para él.

Pero tal vez las cosas serían diferentes para Sasuke, pues formaba parte de una nueva generación que había sido instruida junto al resto de los hijos de otros clanes. 16 clanes se unieron para formar una escuela y formar amistad entre las nuevas generaciones. Así que tenía la esperanza, de que tal vez él y sus amigos podrían llegar a algo más allá de lo que ninguna generación había logrado.

Tomo el camino por el espeso bosque, no quería ir a casa.

.

.

Siguió hasta una playa oculta. Era una zona profunda de la isla y era una pequeña abertura entre las montañas lo que permitía la entrada del agua marina ahí.

Las aguas eran tranquilas. Era el lugar favorito de Itachi para pensar y alejarse del mundo solo un momento.

Ese lugar era como un secreto para él, siempre estaba solo y podía ahí meditar sobre su vida.

Pero ese día vio algo fuera de lo usual. Había una persona sentada en la arena. Más específicamente una chica de cabello corto. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada hacia el mar. Olía a cerezas.

Estaba tan distraído que camino sobre una rama sin verla. El crujir hizo que ella volteara el rostro. La reconoció al instante, esos ojos, pero para descortino de Itachi era la primera vez que la veía sin una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba llorando.

-Disculpe…-Dijo ella limpiándose los ojos y sonriéndole.

A él le preocupo

-Dígame señorita ¿Se ha perdido?-

Se sintió imbécil. Era la primera vez que cruzaron palabras, tenía ahí la oportunidad de consolarla y demostrarle que era un hombre con más humanidad de la que le había dejado ver al ser su cliente. Pero no. Tenía que arruinarlo, ahí ella llorando y el preguntándole sobre si estaba perdida, cuando lo primordial era saber porque estaba herida.

Y era peor eso, el acto le demostraba cierto reproche a ella, de estar en un lugar donde se supone le esta propinado. Pues era ilegal que gente ajena al clan se adentrada más allá del mercado y a 30 metros del puerto. Tal vez se había perdido y eso la preocupo. No, parecían más lágrimas de algo ajeno que de ella llorando por perderse.

Decidió zafarla del problema en él que el mismo la acaba de meter. Le daría la oportunidad de alegar que no sabía dónde estaba.

-No se asuste, si está perdida yo puedo acompañarla de vuelta.-

-Buen día.- La chica le sonrió.- No, no me he perdido.-

-Ya veo. ¿Ha venido aquí antes?-

-Si-

-Ho, no sé si este al tanto, pero hay un tratado con los comerciantes, no está permitido que se adentren en la isla.-

-Lo se.-

¿Es que acaso era atrevida? O ¿Era muy estúpida?

Toda esa culpa que había sentido ahora era suma curiosidad hacia ella. No dijo nada, la observo tratando de adivinar que pensaba. Pero ella serena, firme y con las manos detrás de ella. Bueno esa era señal de que ocultaba algo, era lenguaje físico.

-Creo impertinente entonces que rompa las leyes entonces.-

-¿Me meterá a la cárcel por venir a ver la playa?-

-Podría traer complicaciones a su pueblo. Como que no se le permita venir más a negociar.-

-¿es eso una amenaza caballero?-

-Una simple advertencia.-

-Me advierte que si no me voy ¿Me correrá a mí y a mi abuelo del mercado?-

Joder ¿Tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no se iba y ya? Si tanto tenía ganas de que la corrieran, porque no hacia mejores cosas que esas.

-Viene con Kilukua.-

-No soy Kilukua…solo mi uniforme es de ellos.-

Itachi sabía que había mucha gente que no tenía ni hogar, los Kilukua les daban trabajo en los locales del mercado. Ellos vivían ahí, o en los botes, pero nos les pertenecían a ellos sino al clan Uchiha, solo eran rentados. Mucha gente sin oportunidad ahí encontró una. Ese pueblo sabía lo que era el dolor y no poder trabajar, por ello siempre daban la mano a cada viajero que se aventurara en el camino y lo hacían pasar por su gente.

-Supongo que no le interesa revelar que alguien la ayudo a esconderse.-

-¿Correrá a todo el mundo porque yo esté en la playa? ¿No es mejor solo encerrarme a mí?-

-No funcionan así las cosas, cuando un miembro irrumpe alguna cláusula del contrato entonces se cancela a toda la gente.-

-Pero yo no soy un miembro de ese clan, no puede correrlos a ellos.-

-Le brindan protección y un disfraz.-

-Pero no soy la única, Usted lo sabe. He visto cómo observa, sé que sabe quiénes son Kiluka y quién no. Y aun así lo disimula ¿Por qué lo hace?-

Era cierto. Itachi lo sabía.

-Creo que todos en mi clan lo sab…-

-No, nadie más baja a esa zona del mercado, nadie de su clan al menos. Pocos son los que lo hacen pero sé que solo usted lo nota. ¿Por qué los protege?-

Sintió que sus barreras de protección hacia el mundo habían sido rotas. Nunca habían hablado y aun así ella lo conocía a la perfección, meramente observándolo. Había nerviosismo en su estómago al preguntarse qué más había notado de él. ¿Sabría de su sentir hacia ella?

-La guerra es una de las peores cosas que ocurre, solo son refugiados, no puedo quitarles más de lo que la misma vida les ha quitado. Merecen una oportunidad.-

-¿Y usted no la merece?-

-¿Qué? No tengo las mismas condiciones que ellos…-

-Usted es el peor de todos.-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto casi ofendido.

-Porque sus ojos, muchas veces parecen tristes…parece que necesita un consejo o un empujón. Pero ellos no lo saben y usted si sabe qué hacer. Solo que no se atreve, ni si quiera lo intenta.-

-¿Qué no intento?-

-No lo se…solo parece que no lo intenta.-

-Bien, tal vez deba intentar meterla a prisión entonces…-

-Si eso desea, digo por algo va todos los días a comprarme bolas de arroz y nunca las come, eso explicaría porque baja hasta esa zona del mercado y no compra las bolas de arroz con vendedores ambulantes-

-¿Cómo sabe que no las cómo?- No le iba a decir porque prefería caminar todo el mercado solo para verla.

-Porque sus mejillas se verían rosas si las comiera, solo por eso.-

-Oh.-

-Vera, yo no quise romper el tratado. Simplemente un día encontré este lugar y me gusto. Vengo con mucho cuidado y es la primera vez que veo a alguien. No me importa que me meta a prisión pero al pueblo por favor que no le afecte la imprudente fui y….-

-Descuide…no le diré a nadie.-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad.-

-Oh, muchas gracias.-

No volvieron a hablar, se retiraron en silencio y al día siguiente la volvió a encontrar en la playa a la misma hora.

.

.

-¿Nunca había visto una playa?- Cuestiono un incrédulo Itachi.

-No-

-Pero si vive en muelle.-

-Pero no hay playa, solo mar. Mi abuelo dijo que había muchas cosas bellas en el mundo, y quería que viera muchas cosas.-

-¿Aquí?-

-Sí, venimos de un sitio muy aislado. Es lo más cerca que he estado del mundo-

-Ya veo-

-¿Nunca había salido de su pueblo antes de ahora?-

-Nunca, vender en este mercado es lo más parecido a viajar que he hecho. Esta playa es la primera que conozco.-

La observo a ella mirando al mar. Su cabello corto volaba con viento.

Siempre sonreía. Y parecía feliz. Ahora veía que era porque estaba aislada del resto del mundo.

Sin dolor ni corrupción.

Sonrió viéndola.

La chica se levanto

-Me gusto bailar contigo.- Dijo ella de pronto.

Sonrió de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía con él. Itachi se dio cuenta en ese momento de que la quería, de verdad quería ver su sonrisa ahora y siempre.

Atrevidamente le tomo la mano.

-Disculpa…- Dijo soltándola y sonrojándose en el acto.

-No te preocupes ¿Qué sucede?-

-Me preguntaba cual es…quiero decir…yo soy Itachi Uchiha, encantado-

-Encantada- Sonrió.

-¿Puedo saber…señorita..su nombre?-

-hum…-

-Lo siento no tiene que decirlo si no quiere.-

-Lo se…gracias. Es un secreto. –no entendía que tenia de secreto- Hasta pronto.-

Se quedó viéndola partir entre el bosque, ella se dio la vuelta. Él se sonrojo y giro el rostro.

-Izumi.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Me llamo Izumi, mucho gusto Itachi Uchiha.-

 _Izumi_ Ese nombre se quedó retumbando en su cabeza y ese vibrar poco a poco paso a su corazón.

.

.

Tras eso se veían constantemente ahí en la playa.

Platicando de todo un poco. Por largo tiempo. Ya tenían unos 3 meses en esa rutina.

Aunque Itachi no sabía de donde venía, ni cuál era su apellido, ni si tenía padres, ni muchos datos sobre la vida de ella. No porque no tuviera curiosidad o interés, era porque ella se empeñaba en mantenerlo oculto y pidiéndole que no le preguntara al respecto.

Pero bueno, lo esencia y lo que lo marco en su vida fue que tras intentos fallidos por parte del Uchiha de saber de su vida a ella decidió jugar un juego. Bastante simple "Quid pro quo".

Quid pro quo era un trato antiguo, de las ciudades francesas del otro lado del mar. Él le daba, ella daba. En este caso era información.

Él le contaba a ella algo de su vida, y ella le contaba algo a él. Parecía ir bien. Hasta ahora sabía que le gustaba el pescado, y que usaba pigmentación roja para dar el color rosa a los onigiris. También descubrió que adoraba la música, que dormía muchas horas al día y que le gustaba el pan. Pero no era suficiente, quería mas.

-¿Eres un ninja de tu clan?-

-Si así eso.-

-Parece interesante…-

-A decir verdad…No creo que lo sea-

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno es un tanto violento y a veces tenemos que tomar decisiones muy difíciles.-

-en ese caso te admiro.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por el valor de seguir haciendo el bien aún sobre tus propios principios.-

Itachi la vio a los ojos. Ella lo apreciaba admiraba.

-Yo también te admiro, ha de ser difícil trabajar de lo que vendes.-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, en lo absoluto. Solo que si eres un refugiado debe ser duro todo.-

-Pues sí, batallo para conseguir comida, tengo un par de zapatos que me dio una anciana y lo peor…mi abuelo dice que viajaremos por todo el mundo conociendo personas y probando comida exquisita, que ni si quiera la gente rica realmente conoce.- La chica le sonrió.

-Parece que disfrutas la vida.-

-Tiene muchas cosas bellas.-

Los ojos azules de ella, su cabello castaño brillaba dorado con el sol y moviéndose a la par de la suave brisa la hacían resaltar aún más. Era la chica más hermosa que nunca había visto.

-Sí, concuerdo contigo. Hay muchas cosas hermosas.-

-Te toca, dime algo tuyo pero que me sorprenda.-

-Me gustas.- Soltó ella de pronto.

Se quedó perplejo.

-¿A que eso no te lo esperabas?- La chica soltó una risita y se acostó en la arena viendo hacia el cielo azul.

Itachi no tenía experiencia en el asunto, de echo era lo más incómodo que le había pasado. No sabía para nada que hacer, paso saliva y se quedó viéndola largo rato.

-De verdad me gustas…- le dijo de nuevo ella, viéndolo a los ojos. Su mano se quedó tendida en la arena.

Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza y coloco su mano sobre la suya. Se sintió sonrojar, tomar su mano fue lo mejor que le había pasado. Se sentía como una marea de emoción, felicidad y éxtasis, toda esa sensación le recorría la mano, la espalda, la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

La emoción le impedía hablar, se sintió idiota, quería decir algo. Ella separo sus dedos, abrazándolos entre los suyos. Sintió un nuevo latir en su corazón. La volteo a ver. Hermosamente tendida en la arena. Fuerte y sonriéndole.

-Y tú a mi.- Dijo al fin.

Ella se sentó a su lado y se recargo en su hombro.

Él se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

.

.

Paso 2 semanas exterminando a un clan entero, tuvo que rastrearlos hasta los lugares más recónditos de su mar. Se sentía incapaz de sonreír. Agotado y sin Shisui para contar. Volvió a casa hecho polvo. Cuando vio las bolas de arroz rosas corrió hacia el puesto con sumo pesar. Se sintió un imbécil. Ni si quiera tomo una ducha. No pudo resistir.

Ella estaba regalándole una bola de arroz a un niño. El niño pobre, sin zapatos, con la ropa roída y desgastada, con tal suciedad que parecía que la ensuciaría con solo tocarla. El niño se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla ella.

Izumi sonrió. Y luego vio a Itachi.

-¿Lo de siempre señor?- L pregunto.

-Lo de siempre.- Contesto él.

Le envolvió los onigiris en una hoja.

.

.

-¿La séptima ola?- Pregunto ella.

-Sí, es la más alta, la marea sube mucho mas.-

-Eso es extraño, no tenía idea de que era así. ¿A qué se deberá?-

-Bueno…-

-¿Cuántas olas van?-

-Con esta tres.-

-Faltan cuatro entonces…ven quiero ver si el agua nos alcanza-

Se colocaron frente a frente, con el mar a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?...pareces muy triste últimamente.-

-Yo..no es nada puedo solucionarlo.-

-¿No hablaras de eso?-

-Prefiero no hacerlo.-

-¿Te iras a tu cueva hasta que lo superes? ¿Quieres que me vaya?, sé que los hombres necesitan espacio para resolver las cosas…de verdad no me importa si quieres estar solo-

-No, quiero estar contigo un poco más.-

-Itachi…-

-Hablemos de algo más.-

La chica lo tomo de la mejilla.- entonces cuatro- Lo miro a la cara, se lamio los labios.

-No, creo que van cinco.-

-No se…- Ella le abrazo y se recargo en su pecho.

Se puso de puntitas y lo beso en la mejilla.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, la abrazo y se hincaron en la arena. Se sentía dolido. Sintió confort, calidez, un mar de sensaciones viajaban por su estómago y feliz, ahora era feliz.

-Izumi…-

-Todo está bien, yo estaré contigo ahora y hasta que te deje doler…van cinco olas.-

La vio a los ojos, la abrazo más fuerte y simplemente…

-Seis…- Susurro el justo frente a su rostro.

Se besaron. Suavemente, labio contra labio.

Se recostaron en la arena, se abrazaron, rieron un poco y se besaron de nuevo.

\- Esta es la séptima.- Dijo el tratando de mantener la conversación.

Rieron otra vez, esta vez abrieron la boca al besarse. Ahí en esa playa secreta mientras la séptima hola del mar llego a mojar sus pies.

๑

๑

๑

Escucho a Sasuke gritar.

-Padre deténganse…-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- Escucho a su padre decir

-Uno de los piratas que va con los Akatsukis lo dijo…Exterminaron a los Aburame.-

-Basta Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi entrando a la conversación.-

-¿Tú fuiste a esa misión verdad?-

Itachi no contesto, sentía vergüenza de lo que había echo. Su hermano le dio una mirada de odio y salió corriendo de ahí.

.

.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-Pasa.- Escucho a Sasuke decir.

-hermano debes saber que...-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Sasuke…no tenemos opción son ellos o nosotros…-repitió las palabras de su padre.- Si hubiera tenido opción sabes que no lo habría hecho, era por tu seguridad y la del clan yo...-

-Siempre tenemos hermano.- Sasuke miro hacia la ventana.- Naruto me enseno que siempre podemos escoger.-

No dijo más. Sintió horrible cuando su hermano lo miro con desprecio sobre el hombro.

๑

๑

๑

Naruto volvió de visita y salía constantemente con Sasuke. Los tres pasaban tiempo en la casa de Itachi. Aunque su hermano ya no lo miraba con odio sentía cierto distanciamiento entre ambos. Se divertían muchas veces hablando, entrenando o terminando de hacer la casa. Además ninguno de los dos parecía molesto ya por el asunto Aburame.

El pesar de todas esas muertes se aligeraba cada vez que su padre mencionaba que el clan estaba teniendo más poción, era más seguro o que los niños podían educarse.

Además, después de 3 largos meses recibió una postal de Shisui. Al parecer salió con 2 chicas a la vez, cosa que le causo gracia a Naruto y sonrojo a Sasuke.

Pero ese día fue perfecto porque esa tarde…

-¿Qué hiciste esa semana?-

-Lo de siempre. ¿Y tú?-

-¿Qué es lo de siempre?-

-Oh ya sabes, mandar hacer 3 barcos, cómprame 2 disfraces de gala, y comprometerme con un niñito.-

-Oh, parece agotador.-

-Solo un poco, esto del matrimonio no me sienta.-

-Aun eres muy joven, cuando crezcas cambiaras de opinión.-

-Lo dudo. Todo será un negocio.-

-No lo será, tendrás libertad y te casaras por amor.-Itachi se sentía divertido.

-por amor a mi pueblo solamente…-

-no tienes pueblo.-

-Bueno entonces tendré que buscar otra clase de amor.-

-Te amo.-

-Oh si, por la larga relación de años y las increíbles charlas que tuvimos.-

-Te amo…de verdad.-

-No quiero casarme contigo.-

-Ahora no, pero cuando seas grande puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.-

-No sé si pueda casarme contigo.-

-¿Porque no?-¿Qué había de malo con él? Itachi frunció el seño.

-En primera, el niño al que le doy onigiris me pide que sea su novia todos los días.-

-Puedo dejar que seas su novia, no me molesta.-Ella rio, estaba bajando la guarda.- ¿Algo más?-

-Bueno…es que nadie se casa con su primer amor.-

-¿Soy tu primer amor?- Pregunto el sumamente emocionado.

-Es raro.-

-¿Qué es raro?-

-Que te guste alguien que no conoces, que solo con verlo a los ojos sepas que clase de persona es y que todo lo que conoces es suficiente para decirle "hey hola, sé que no te conozco mucho pero creo que me enamore de ti ¿Te parece ser mi novio y conocernos más en el transcurso?"-

-acepto-

-Es solo un ejemplo.- Ella enrojeció y volteo su rostro.

Le tomo la mano y la beso. Directo a los ojos se vieron.

-Te conozco desde hace 6 meses y hemos salido desde hace 4.-

-¿Salido? Vernos en la playa a solas no parece una salida.-

-Entonces sal conmigo.-

-No quiero meterte en problemas con tu clan.-

-No lo harás…-

-No quiero llamar la atención. Hablemos de algo mas.-

-Ya hemos hablado mucho, pero aun quiero saber más de ti.-

-Te mentí.-

-¿Cómo?- Itachi nunca podía llevarle el hilo de la conversación.

-No te dije la verdad.-

Rio, era lógico que si mentía no decía la verdad.

-Entonces cual es la verdad.-

-Quiero que seas mi novio, aunque no debamos.-

-Claro que debemos.- Se acercó a su rostro.

-no..no debemos somos tan diferentes.- Sintió su calidez con la palma acaricio la mejilla.

-No lo somos.-

-Si, soy un leopardo con manchas verdes – Itachi se rio de ella otra vez. -y tu un buitre con a las grises.-

-Pero yo no pude evitarlo.-

-¿Qué no pudiste evitar?-

-Enamorarme de ti.-

-Entonces te perdono.-

-¿Por qué me perdones?- El volvió a reír.

-Porque señor Itachi Uchiha, usted me ha robado el corazón…-

Era la chica más fantástica que alguna vez conoció.

-Itachi-

-¿sí?-

-¿Aceptaría ser mi novio?-

El solo asintió.

Se abrazaron con el brazo libre. Se sentía como felicidad en los brazos, en la espalda. En un estado entre dormido y despierto, somnoliento y feliz. De una manera muy feliz e inmensa.

๑

๑

๑

Odiaba las reuniones de su padre con los ancianos. Últimamente por mantenerse ocultos y evitar la guerra habían hecho todo lo posible para eliminar a sus enemigos.

Ahora hablaban sobre una estrategia para eliminar a los Inuzuka.

Recordó todas las veces que fue a ese país, todos los camaradas que tuvo alguna vez y con quien compartió misiones, la mayoría muertos. Recordó los guerreros acompañados de su perro de combate, a cada mujer fuerte peleando a su lado y casi pudo volver a escuchar la risa de los niños a la par del ladrido de los cachorros.

-Podemos usar esta esencia que eliminara nuestro olor casi al cien por ciento…-

-¿Qué hay con los Uchiha que tienen familias ahí?-Irrumpió Itachi.-tenemos que advertirles que….-

-No, son ellos o nosotros. Ya tome una decisión, si ellos están de nuestro lado que lo demuestren, si no – Itachi no quería oírlo- Tenemos que acabar con los traidores- Su padre lo miro a los ojos firmemente.-

๑

๑

๑

Camino desanimadamente por el mercado, su prima Mei lo acompañaba de lado. Hablaban sobre el clima y nada más. Nunca entablaban una conversación real. Y aun así Mei lo seguía, le ayudaba, incluso lo invito a comer. Más que por ganas el acepto por cortesía. Pues siempre rechazaba la invitación de ella.

-Itachi-kun ¿No crees que esta deliciosa la comida?-

-Si lo está.-

-Oye, ¿te parece ensenarme a manejar las Shurinkens con Jutsu de Fuego?-

-Si está bien. ¿Qué día se te acomoda?-

-Si quieres hoy.-

-Está bien.-

Pagaron la comida y tras caminar a la salida del mercado escucho alguien hablarle.

-¿Desea comprar una bola de arroz señor?- Era Izumi con una bandeja.

-Izumi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Mi abuelo me mando a vender ambulantemente. Nadie más podía.-

-Es bueno verte-

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió ella sonriéndole.

-Itachi…-

-Oh Mei-san, permíteme presentarte a Izumi, Izumi ella es mi prima Mei-san la voy a ayudar a entrenar.-

-Mucho gusto…-

-¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre?- pregunto Mei con sumo horror en su cara.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tú y ella están saliendo?-

-Mei-san…- Dijo Itachi tratando de calmarla.

-NO- Dijo ella soltándose de Itachi.- Esto está prohibido, no puedes salir con alguien ajeno al clan…-Unas lágrimas brotaron del rostro de su prima.-Es traición.-

-Basta por favor no llames la atención.-

Mei vio con odio y desesperación a Izumi y entonces salió corriendo de ahí.

.

.

Por más que la busco y la espero en la entrada de su departamento su prima no le abrió. Deseaba que Shisui estuviera ahí, el sabia tratar mejor a las mujeres.

Cuando fue a la playa esa noche Izumi estaba ahí, esperándolo.

Simplemente la abrazo, no dijo nada. No quería escuchar sus disculpas sobre las complicaciones que tuvo con su prima, el había decidido. Solo la beso y la acostó en la playa.

-Te amo.- Dijo el entre besos.

-Tu clan no nos dejara…si es una regla.-

-Nos dejara…-

-Además mucha gente dice que el primer amor…-

-Lo haremos, tu yo vamos a demostrarle al mundo que ni los clanes, ni clases sociales ni mucho menos la inexperiencia nos va a separar.-

-Júramelo.- Dijo ella.

-Izumi…-

-Júramelo Itachi que no te vas a rendir conmigo, no como lo haces todos los días con tu padre, no como lo haces todos los días con tu hermano y no como lo haces a diario con tu clan.- La chica comenzó a llorar.- Si lo haces te creeré, aunque no sea cierto y te diré todo…todo de mi vida y quien soy…de verdad lo hare. Pero quiero saber que no te vas a rendir. Por favor…-

-No lo hare Izumi…no lo hare.-

Se besaron nuevamente. La queria. La amaba de verdad. Sabia que en ese momento nunca la olvidaría ni la sacaría de su corazón.

-Te amo.- Dijo ella al fin.

Itachi sonrió, y la beso la frente, las mejillas y se detuvo largo rato en los labios.

.

.

Volvían de la mano al mercado. La acompaño hasta la entrada de su puesto. Todo estaba cerrado y en silencio. Y ahí no pudo evitar besarla para despedirse. Solo un poco más. Siempre que la besaba perdía noción de todo. Así que se sorprendió realmente cuando escucho que alguien la llamo.

-Izumi.-

-AaaAbuelo.- Dijo ella sonrojada.- Éée…él es Itachi…-

-No me interesa, entra ahora.-

-Señor disculpe mi impertinencia yo no…-

-Sí, fuiste impertinente. Ahora lárgate.-

-Vete.- Le pidió Izumi entrando a su puesto.

-¿me permite hablar con usted?-

-¿De qué me quieres hablar? ¿Crees que por ser heredero del clan puedes aprovecharte de cualquier chica?-

-Le aseguro que mis intenciones con su nieta son reales y nunca le he faltado.-

-Sí, seguramente por eso la besaste en medio del pasillo. Mira que me crees imbécil-

-Lo lamento, fue una falta.- Dijo Itachi arrodillándose ante el.- Le pido que no tome represarías contra ella.-

-Largo.-

-Señor yo quisiera arreglar esto, seguramente.-

-Vuelve mañana y tendrás mi respuesta a esto, ahora vete.-

๑

๑

๑

Entro a su casa, de nuevo escucho a Sasuke discutir con su padre. Era lo más extraño que le habia pasado, en general era el quien discutía con su progenitor, no su hermano menor. Cuando se coloco detrás de la puerta.

-Los Inuzuka son unos traidores, debemos asegurarnos de sobrevivir.-

-¿Y nuestra gente? ¿También los harás decidir?, ellos también tienen sangre Uchiha… ¡No lo permitiré!. Ni Naruto ni yo lo haremos.-

-Cualquiera que no nos apoye es un traidor. Y eso te incluye.- Vio las aspas en los ojos de su padre.

Itachi entro de golpe, irrumpiendo la pelea. Vio a su hermano con los ojos activados. Se interpuso entre ambos. Dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre si este planeaba atacar a Sasuke.

-¡Basta ya!-Grito su madre, poniéndose en medio de la pelea.- Sasuke-kun, ve a tu alcoba.-

-No soy un niño.-

-Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi, aun mirando a su padre.-Ve a tu habitación.-

La mirada de odio de Sasuke fue lo único que se vio. Lo escucho llevarse algunas cosas de su habitación y salir de ahí. Lo más seguro es que durmiera en la casa de Itachi.

-Se puede saber que se te ha metido ahora en la cabeza.- Le cuestiono su padre, aun con el Sharingan activado.

-Lo mismo digo padre. ¿Es que acaso iba a atacar a Sasuke?- No podía sentir desesperación por su sangre en ese momento.

-¿No es claro? Planeaba delatarnos para salvar a su amigo ese...Kiba. Como si su "grupo" de los 9 pudiera hacer algo para salvar la guerra. La guerra es inevitable Itachi. Deberías Saberlo.-

-No me parece.-

-¡Tu trabajo ahora es obedecer! Ve por tus armas, nos vemos en el puerto. - Su padre aún conservaba sus espadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-

-Sí, ahora partiremos. Es una emergencia, vienen hacia acá. Cuando derroquemos a su naves iremos a su isla a exterminar el rostro.-

Sintió escalofríos al imaginar la guerra de nuevo en su aldea.

Tragándose su orgullo Itachi hizo una reverencia. Acto seguido se fue caminando hacia su habitación.

Preparo su equipaje, pergaminos, armas, explosivos. No podrían ocultar el olor. Solo disimularlo, así que se rodearon de un extraño perfume. Más bien un concentrando. Estaba en el muelle viendo como subían las ultimas bombas olorosas, usarían la habilidad Inuzuka en su contra, se desharían de su habilidad de oler, llenando el campo con irritantes y olores concentrados.

Escucho a su padre gritarle que se apresurara. Cuando salió y paso por su casa Itachi quiso tener unas palabras con Sasuke.

Lo encontró en la sala trasera, llevaba un equipaje en mano e iba a salir apuntando en dirección hacia el bosque.

-Sasuke…-

-Lo siento ni-san.- Lo vio saltar de la ventana y correr lejos hacia el bote. No fue tras él. No podía pedirle que se quedara. No si su clan era un asesino injustificado.

Vio a su hermano alejarse. Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Sasuke.

๑

๑

๑

La misión duro 3 días más de lo esperado. Cuando volvió al puerto, lo primero que hizo fue ir al mercado. No vio a nadie con bolas de arroz rosas. Entonces corrió hacia la parte más recóndita del lugar. Había unos Kilikua pero no la encontró.

En lugar del puesto de onigiris de cereza estaba un anciano con su nieta. Pero no eran ellos.

La busco por todas partes.

Ella le prometió contarle todo sobre ella. El tenía tantas preguntas, quería hablar con su abuelo para que le diera permiso de ser su novio oficialmente. Quería hablar con su padre, tal vez si discutía menos con él lo dejaría eventualmente casarse con ella. Y su madre la aceptaría encantada, pues era dulce.

Quería presentársela a Shisui, cuando el regresara, y a todos sus primos, quería que vieran lo hermosos que eran sus ojos y que su prima Mei se llevara bien con ella.

Pero por más que busco, por más que pregunto y viajo para encontrarla, no tuvo éxito.

Izumi no estaba ahí. Simplemente desapareció.

Del lugar y de la memoria de todos, pues nadie, excepto el, recordaba haber comido bolas de arroz rosas sabor cereza echas por una chica de cabello castaño.

๑

๑

๑

Ese día no volvió a casa con de sus padres. Dejo de ir a las reuniones secretas y terminó de construir su casa.

Cuando fue a preguntar por Sasuke, Itachi simplemente respondió "El escogió otro camino"

Asi recibió el invierno, esperaba que Shisui volviera. Necesitaba su consejo.

Pero el no volvió ese invierno, ni en primavera.

๑

๑

๑

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Inicia el presente

๑

๑

๑

๑

๑

๑

La chica volteo. Ojos azules enmarcados por una fila de pestanas negras. Labios pequeños, gruesos y rosas. Cabello castaño con matices dorados. Piel morena. Facciones suaves.

Lo miro con cierta culpa en el rostro. Pero valiente le sostuvo la mirada.

-Izumi…-

-Itachi…-Contesto ella mientras el viento movía su cabello.

La conocía a la perfección, demasiado bien de echo. Esa chica había sido la razón por la cual Mei desistió en su lucha por Itachi...

\- Es bueno verte.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

El paso saliva. Se calmó y sonriéndole de vuelta dijo.

-Lo mismo digo.-

Por mucho tiempo Itachi se encontró anhelando su regreso. Esa chica había sido el primero amor en la vida de Itachi Uchiha.

๑

๑

๑

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

Saludos!

Actualizare cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración.

Este fic trate de contar la historia que Itachi tuvo con Izumi, rompiendo el misterio así. XD

Me ha quedado muy MUY largo y aun no pude meter todas las cosas que quise. Pero siento que extenderlo más haría que el fic quedara más largo de lo usual.

Agradezco sus reviews, son los mejores lectores del mundo.

Espero y dejar en claro que ellos simplemente se enamoraron (enserio fueron como 9 meses XD y no pude escribir mucho). Si terminara esta historia y metiera el relleno que debía meter estaría al doble de lo que está (Actualmente son 25 hojas).

Aviso que cuanto mucho este fic tendrá 10 capítulos más (Cosa que me he propuesto como meta personal, si no este será un cuento eterno), pero transcurrirán 4 años en ese tiempo. (probablemente será muy apresurado, pero creo que mi historia se ha estancado mucho, así que debe avanzar YA)

Un abrazo.

Lirios.


	13. Capítulo 12 Resolución (parte I Sasuke)

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Capítulo 12 Resolución (parte I Sasuke)

Miraba la luz de la luna colarse en el techo de su habitación. Sus pensamientos yacían en todo lo acontecido en su tiempo viviendo ahí. Y sobre todo como había cambiado su pensar sobre sí misma. Con cierto dolor recordó cómo es que al llegar ahí no tenía mucha idea sobre el valor que tenía su propia vida, pues al ser un fracaso en su clan lo más que podía aspirar era llegar a hacer sacrificio para la guerra.

Ser sacrificio era un honor inapelable del cual muy pocas doncellas tenían el privilegio de serlo.

Primeramente se formaban los líderes de los batallones de todos los clanes primos. Y el Hyūga era familiar lejano de algunos otros que tenían dotes y fuerza sobresaliente. Pero claro incomparables a los ojo blanco.

A la ceremonia asistían los líderes de batallón, presentaban sus armas y las más representativas para su pueblo.

Cada shuriken, katana y kunia era forjada con anticipación en uno de los clanes primos. Donde el metal se extraía de las minas y otro clan se encargaba de forjarlo. Por su puesto que estos clanes no tenían guerreros, pero su contribución yacía en proporcionarle armas y materia prima a los 3 restantes.

Así pues, en el templo se presentaban las armas de metal, los líderes de los clanes y sus generales y por supuesto un sacrificio. Y en esa ocasión tocaba que fuera alguien del clan Hyūga.

A los 11 Hanabi era demasiado chica y si Hinata tan solo hubiera tenido un año más, se habría salvado también. Pero no fue así. A los 16 fue ofrecida como sacrificio de guerra. Ella acepto, no tenía opción y además toda su vida le habían dicho que era un honor. Recordó el entusiasmo y alegría que le había dado ser sacrificada y ser útil para el clan.

Recordaba toda la ceremonia con claridad. Al sacerdote comprobando su virginidad, cuando pusieron las armas sobre una cama de carbón caliente, el cual ardía tanto que brillaba en un color amarillo y rojizo. Cuando camino sobre una viga de madera donde iba a ser degollada para que su sangre bañara las armas.

Fue entonces se dio cuenta que quería vivir. Que no quería morir ahí siendo sacrificada. Se asustó.

Recordó que cerró los ojos que se decía a si misma cosas como "se valiente, se útil para el clan…no seas inservible." Pero en su mente rogo por cualquier cosa que la pudiera salvar. Cualquier cosa. Vino a su mente la sensación del cuchillo del sacerdote por su garganta y después solo recordaba una pelea que tuvo con un sujeto extraño, con dos tipos de chackra y de ahí todo lo que prosiguió fue su vida en el recinto Uchiha.

Estar ahí con Itachi y Shisui le abrió los ojos a muchas cosas. Antes de eso pensaba incluso que el sexo era algo malo, sucio y denigrante. Que no le era permitido hablar o si quiera preguntarse mentalmente al respecto.

Pero claro, con Shisui siendo Shisui descubrió que era un mundo completamente distinto. Y escuchándolo hablar sobre lo mucho que el respetaba a las mujeres y a su libertad de tener relaciones según les plazca comenzó a cambiar de idea. Y aunque claro, ella no tendría intimidad por curiosidad y mucho menos con alguien a quien no amara.

No porque creyese que fuese malo, sino porque no estaba en su naturaleza. Ella se conocía a sí misma.

Y bajo ese contexto, ya no se sentía mal ni se odiaba a si misma por la forma en que su cuerpo reacciono cuando Itachi la toco. Entendió que era algo natural.

Además Itachi era un caballero.

La veía en él, cada vez que rechazaba amablemente a alguna señorita, cada vez que se detenía a ayudar a los niños pequeños, cada vez que le daba una sonrisa al volver de una misión, de esas que él odiaba.

Eso era lo verdaderamente admirable de Itachi su nobleza. Si él era noble, amable, gentil.

Apretó la peineta que tenía en la mano. Era el pavo real que Itachi le compro en el mercado. Era un regalo muy hermoso en sí, pero lo que ella realmente apreciaba era el simbolismo de que el trato de hacerla feliz comprándole eso.

Pero había algo más que no entendía de Itachi Uchiha. El joven no necesitaba hacer nada, ni mucho menos comprarle nada para hacerla.

Ella ya era feliz con él.

No sabía aun porque la emocionaba, no entendía porque se sentía tan feliz de pensar en la nobleza de Itachi. Ni entendía que era esa calidez que le inundaba todo el espíritu estando con él. Simplemente lo sentía. Desea poder entender, darle un porque.

Ni si quiera supo porque empezó a llorar al recordar la peineta en sus manos.

No sabía porque, solo la razón, era el hecho de que Itachi se la dio para hacerla feliz. El acto, de que el joven la quisiera hacer feliz, lo que la conmovió con tal alegría que hizo que de sus ojos brotara felicidad en forma de lágrimas.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi volvía de la fiesta de anoche en un barco. Se encontraba en la parte trasera no quería ver a nadie en ese momento. Ver a Izumi nuevamente le removió tantas cosa en su ser y a la vez lo ponía de malas, mientras la alegría de saber que pronto vería a Hinata lo atormentaba. Se sentía confundido, necesitaba espacio y silencio.

Pasado medio día se preguntó porque Shisui no lo había buscado aun. Pero supo que su primo también traía algo en la cabeza o no estaría parado frente a su camarote sin coquetearle a ninguna señorita que pasaba frente a él.

Suspiro.

Pensó en darle su propio espacio también. No recordaba que cara tenia anoche cuando volvió de estar con la princesa Mina y su "reunión" (o más bien madrugada Shisui volvió casi cuando salió el sol).

Le molestaba estar tan distraído. Debía resolver todo rápido.

Si no hubiera tenido que asesinar al clan Inuzuka hace 5 años habría ido al día siguiente con el abuelo de Izumi y ahora posiblemente estaría comprometido con ella. Su padre la aprobaría. Era la princesa del sur, no una simple vendedora de onigiris rosas como él pensaba.

Pero las cosas no habían sido así, tardo 3 días en volver y según la propia Izumi por eso su abuelo se la llevo. No quería que jugaran con ella. Y aunque trato de volver para hablar con él, se lo impidieron. El reino del sur no solo era experto evitando que cualquier cosa, persona o mensaje, entrara sino también evitaban que algo saliera de ahí.

Solo hablaron largo rato y cuando ella abordo el tema de que sentían el uno por el otro, ninguno dijo nada. Porque no sabía como se sentía.

De cualquier forma, tal vez no la volvería. Ella no dijo favorable. Además estaba de por medio Hinata y todo ese asunto de Izumi y él podía complicarse, o el de Hinata y el. Bueno de este último, estaba casi seguro que no pasara más que de una simple amista, o tal vez menos. Aunque quisiera algo diferente.

Dio su informe, ocultando la identidad de Izumi por su puesto.

Volvió a su casa con Shisui de lado, caminaron en silencio hasta la casa. Hinata no estaba, había ido a clases pero dejo arroz blanco listo junto a unas verduras picadas con trozos de pollo en una cacerola en el refrigerador. Seguramente ella pensaba en dar de cernir eso.

Tomo un bano y al salir encontró a Shisui haciendo Gyonzas de comida.

-¿Qué haces Shisui?-

-Gyonzas para cernar primito.- El chico sonrio.

-Arroz blanco y Gyonza para variar.- Dijo Itachi.

-No es mi culpa yo no sé cocinar más y esas verduras picadas que dejo Hinata se ven muy difíciles de cocinar.-

-Solo es ponerlas a la estufa, se hacen solas con el vapor del agua.-

-¡Complicado dije!-

Itachi suspiro, un tanto divertido.

-Bueno aunque puedo probar haciendo Ramen instantáneo-

-Eso no es saludable.-

-Oye relájate-Dijo Shisui poniendo el plato de Gyonzas frente a Itachi.- Hina-chan no tarda en regresar, los dejare solos y será una bella noche y romántica.-

Se sintió incomodo de que su primo digiera eso.

Vio a su primo escribir algo en un papel y lo dejo a lado de plato. Decía el nombre de Hinata. Se sintió un poco molesto.

-Cena con nosotros, _le gusta tu compañía._ \- Dijo esto último con cierto recelo.

-No-Dijo secamente.- Iré con Karin.-

-Shisui, esa chica es de la edad de Hinata y creo que tiene problemas de personalidad no entiendo porque…-

-No me la pensaba tirar.-

-Sorprendente-

-Bueno de hecho si…-

-ya desea yo.- Itachi suspiro irritado.

-Pero no fui el primero sabes.-

-¿en qué momento tú y ella…-

-¡Va! si te interesaras en mis historias no tendría que repetírtelas, además ayer con Mina…al fin terminaron las reuniones.-

-¿Y eso? Al fin se te atrofio ahí abajo.-

-Jaja, eso quisieras.-

-Sería un favor a la humanidad.-

-¿Qué? Y dejar a tanta mujer sexualmente frustrada, de veras no sé dónde tienes tu genio Itachi.-

-Menos mal que terminaste con la chica antes de meterte con otra…lo bueno es que la querias-Dijo esto último con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Y lo hacía…o más bien lo hago.-

Itachi miro a su primo. Rara vez el hablaba de lo que sentía emocionalmente por las mujeres. O más bien rara vez se involucraba con ellas de esa forma.

Vio a su primo sacar una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Era raro, Shisui no fumaba.

-Es que yo no decidí que eso terminara.- Dijo Shisui prendiendo un cigarro. Itachi conocía demasiado bien a su primo. El tal vez era un loco en cuanto a faldas se tratara, pero era un buen chico. No fumaba, no tomaba, estaba en fiestas per no se desvelaba, Paseaba por burdeles pero no despilfarraba su dinero. Shisui tenía un gran defecto, que cuanto empezaba una aventura con alguien estable, se enamoraba.

Tomaba el papel de valiente guerrero ayudándola a tomar fuerzas, a ser libres e independientes y cuando ellas finalmente lo eran y la relación real podía iniciar sin que ellas lo necesitaran sino que lo buscaran porque realmente lo querían, y el a ellas (por eso se quedaba tanto tiempo aguardando pacientemente), entonces ellas corrían dejándolo.

En raras ocasiones Shisui tomaba en serio todo eso, pero cuando lo hacia su siguiente reacción era salir a cazar, a pasar un rato con alguna chica más. Tenía que sacarla de su mente y desgraciadamente esa era su forma de hacerlo.

El humo de ese cigarro le decía a Itachi que la separación con Mina realmente le dolió a Shisui. Y su decisión de tener intimidad con Karin le decía lo desesperado que estaba por olvidar a la princesa.

-Lo siento.-

-Se comprometió.-continua Shisui exhalando el humo del tabaco- ¡MADICION! pudo decírmelo antes de que me la llevara a la cama. Carajo Itachi.- Dijo Shisui escupiendo humo y apagando su cigarro a medio fumar.- Al inicio me sentí como si me aprovechara de ella, después de que le pidió a su papa que hiciera tratos con el clan por iniciativa propia, pensé que tal vez ella me quería como yo a ella…fue estúpido. Ahora siento como si me hubiera prostituido para conseguir cada convenio del clan. Ella me dijo "Esta fue mi despedida de soltera" después de 5 ta vez que copulamos en la fiesta-

-Shisui...-

-Debí esperarlo, bueno es mi culpa. Es la primera regla cuando se tiene sexo casual, no te enamores. Y ella rompió el segundo, no tengas sexo casual si tienes una relación, pareja o estas comprometida…-

Shisui arrojo al cesto la caja de cigarrillos.

-Iré a ver a Karin.-

-Espera…-detuvo a su primo con un brazo. Sabía que estaba desesperado por librarse del recuerdo de Mina, pero el siendo un hombre correcto le parecía mal llevada la manera en que trataba de hacerlo.

-Karin conoce la dinámica, ella lo entiende y yo también por ahora solo quiero desahogarme un rato….-

-Sigue siendo muy chica para ti.-

-Averiguare lo de Orochimaru.-

_-Shisui…- a Itachi no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que usara a las chicas para conseguir información.-

-Lo se lose, es una joven con sentimientos, parece que no me conoces. No seré el primero, ni le gusto ni nada parecido. Solo quiere acción y yo también. Lo aclararemos a nuestra manera.-

-aun así sería como usarla.-

-¿Y qué otra opción tengo?, tu y yo sabemos cómo es el asunto con Kabuto, si logra revivir a Orochimaru estamos jodidos. Mato dos pájaros de un tiro.-

-Bueno…podemos usar el Sharingan.-

-oh si, como si traumarla aún más sea más honorable que meterme en su cama-

-Pero no jugaríamos con ella.-

-¿Jugar?, ¿eso es lo que piensas que hago con las chicas?- Shisui parecía molesto

-…-

-Déjame decirte que yo puedo darle mucho más de lo que muchos otros. Si me buscan es porque las reconforto y es algo que tu siendo un mojigato no entenderías. Una mujer es más que un trozo de carne ¿sabes Itachi?-

-Lo se.-

-¿y bien? El que seas virgen y que nunca hayas coqueteado con una chica no te hace más hombre que yo-

-Soy más respetuoso- Dijo Itachi también molesto. No toleraba que Shisui lo pusiera como su igual tratándose de mujeres. -Creo que mi estilo de vida es mejor que estar divulgando con cuantas y como me acuesto.-

-¿Divulgarlo?, vamos con el único que alardeo es contigo, el resto simplemente lo nota por cómo me siguen las mujeres…sabes Itachi este año solo me he metido en la cama con una sola mujer…

-Eso es prostitución.-

-Prostitución mis bolas…ellas solo quieren sentirse libres, ¿sabes que el poder de Karin ocasiona que la muerdan?, ¿Sabes cómo debe de sentirse a lado de ese tiburón con su cuerpo destrozado?-

-Shisui…el valor de una mujer no viene dado por su físico.-

-Me sorprende que entiendas eso.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Itachi estaba molesto.

-Pues que rara vez parece que te importan los sentimientos de las mujeres. Y especialmente los tuyos. -

-Yo sé que…-

-¡No lo sabes!

-¡Claro que lo sé!-

-Oh bien, me equivoque entonces-Dijo sarcásticamente Shisui.- por eso no miras a Hinata desde que te diste cuenta que te gusta.- Itachi se quedó tieso ante las palabras de Shisui.- o por eso ignoras a Mei en lugar de que te acerques y digas "eres genial Mei, pero no eres mi tipo", ¡NO!, ella cree que todavía puede tener algo contigo. Y tú solamente ignoras lo que sientes y con el tiempo las ignoras a ellas, ahí estas peleándote con tu padre para que Hinata tome clases pero ni siquiera ahora que tienes la oportunidad de pasar una velada romántica con ella lo aceptas.-

-No lo haría…es una niña.-

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira. Ella es una adulta en muchas más maneras que tú y en miles más que yo…Me enfurece tu cobardía.-

-No soy ningún cobarde.-

-Ha no, entonces ve con ella díselo, ámense, viólense el uno al otro y vive feliz.-

-Hay reglas para esa clase de situaciones, lo sabes.-

-Al carajo las reglas, si Hinata merece un hombre, será aquel que sin importar las reglas luche por ella.-

-El clan…-

-Si es más importante tu amor por el clan que el que tienes hacia ella…entonces no la mereces.-

Shisui azoto la puerta y salió de ahí. Sumamente molesto.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata caminaba a casa de Itachi, volvía de clases. A una esquina de distancia vio a Shisui salir de la casa con mucha prisa. Entro corriendo imaginando que vería a Itachi dentro.

-Itachi-kun me alegre verte-

Él estaba serio, no la miro, se pasó derecho y le dijo que tenía iba a dormir y que no le molestaran.

Se sintió un tanto triste, quería comer con ellos. Solo vio un plato de Gyozas sobre la mesa de la cocina, enfriándose que según otra nota parecer Shisui había preparado ella e Itachi. Las miro con cierta tristeza. Quería cenar con Itachi.

๑

๑

๑

El sudor en su espalda era tal que podía sentir escurrir las gotas hasta su abdomen, sus senos colgaban desnudos bañados en transpiración. Sus palmas, codos y rodillas estaban sobre el futón y brillaban también por ese roció corporal. Pero aun con toda esa humedad se sentía cálida, de hecho se sentía hirviendo.

Sentía que sus mejillas le hervían y que su corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente que estaba segura que hombre podía escucharlo. Las manos de él estaban sobre sus caderas y la movían circularmente mientras el salía y entraba.

-Ah, ah, oh si si ¡AH! ¡Shi... ¡OH! -

-Karin.- El joven adulto inclino su torso hasta casi tocar la espalda de ella. Solo para susurrarle. - Di mi nombre.-

La voz del chico era masculina, profunda y aun entrecortada por la pasión, era sensual. De hecho gran parte de la habilidad de seducción del joven era a su capacidad de modular su voz, aun en pleno acto.

-Shisui…Shisui ¡OH! Mas ¡oh si! Shisui ¡Shisui! ¡SHISUI!- En un estruendoso entrar sintió la culminación del acto llegar a ella.

Había sido el mejor de su vida. Cansada tenía deseos de acostarse sobre la cama, pero el joven la levanto del torso, le levanto la pierna derecha para facilitar la penetración y con su mano libre le le tocaba ambos senos, alternando un pezón con otro.

El chico empezó a entrar en ella en esa posición. La levantaba hacia arriba con solo la fuerza de sus caderas y la regresaba al suelo al salir de ella.

-OH oh..haa espe…oh- La primera vez que bajo fue tan deprisa y tan rápido que sintió aplastar los testículos del joven. Había sido tan profundo todo. Nunca experimento esa de usurpación en su ser, Se sentía muy sensible en ese momento para continuar, pues recién había tenido el espasmo, pero entendía que Shisui iba a la mitad de todo.- ¡Shisui! - Grito tratando de decirle al chico como se sentía.- ¡Estoy muy sensible!-

El chico le giro el rostro, la beso, de forma pasional pero dulce. No pudo negarse, ni si quiera podía moverse en esa posición sin que el éxtasis fuera más intenso. El placer era tal que le nublo por completo el juicio. Su espalda se arqueo aún más y cuando escucho al Uchiha gemir supo que estaba lejos de descansar.

Le tomo ambas piernas y la levanto girando hacia la pared, y entonces Karin pudo recargar sus manos en esta, querría aferrarse a algo se sentía como volando solamente apoyada con las palmas en la pared. Sentía que perdía el control porque el chico era quien controlaba todo. Desde la velocidad hasta la profundidad.

No tenía control, se dejó llevar por todo. Trato de apretar sus manos a la pared, aferrados a ella pero no era suficiente.

El chico la levantaba lento y la dejaba caer rápidamente, haciendo que la salida fuera satisfactoria y la entrada fuera muy intensa. Sentía como sus montes venus se movían en contra de su trayectoria, Shisui la subía con mayor rapidez y le abría mas las piernas.

-Ah- Tuvo que arquear más su espalda. Incluso podía ver el techo.

Sus senos ahora rosaban la pared subían y bajaba conformo el entraba y salía. La rudeza y la aspereza de las cosas fue aún mejor que estando sobre la cama. Giro el rostro para ver el espejo en la habitación donde se reflejaba todo el acto, se vio a si misma ser penetrada por Shisui y de alguna forma eso le excito aún más.

Cerro los ojos, perdió la cabeza por completo y solo grito.

-¡OH! ¡SHIIISUUII!-El segundo espamo fue mucho mejor que el primero.

Solo de repente se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el futón y que Shisui se quitaba el preservativo y lo tiraba. No sentía que podía moverse, pero quería estar cerca de él, no estar sola después de tan maravillosos orgasmos. Como si el hombre le leyera el pensamiento la abrazo, le acuario dulcemente el rostro.

-Abrázame- Le pidió Karin aun agitada.

-Ven aquí.- El chica la jalo, con ambos brazos la abrazaba del torso. Su corazón poco a poco paso del éxtasis a la calma y al final hasta su vientre se relajó.

Cerró los ojos, descansando solamente, no durmiendo.

Cuando el paso los dedos sobre sus lentes no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿quieres que me los quites?-

-No, dejarías de ser tú.-

Sonrió, se sentía feliz.

-Eres diferente.- Le dijo.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto él.

-Si, a muchos hombres.-

-No es sano comparar un hombre en la cama por otro, pero bueno a mí no me molesta, a otros si.-

-Yo no pretendía ofenderte.-

-Lo sé, pero anda dime porque soy diferente.-

-Pues…vas lento, no te enojaste por no dejarte verme desnuda, ni te fuiste lejos de mi cuando te corriste y has sido el único que no me pide que me quite los lentes.-

.

.

Shisui se sintió triste por la joven. Sus experiencias íntimas parecían haber sido con hombres abusivos, inexpertos o que simplemente la veían como un objeto sexual.

-Karin, tu mereces un mejor hombre, es un privilegio para cualquiera meterse en tu cama.- Le beso la mano.- No dejes que te traten como menos.- Le acaricio el rostro.

-Gracias.-

-Para eso somos amigos.-

La chica se carcajeo, dejo su cuerpo expuesto. Ahora Shisui entendía porque le había dicho que lo hicieran en esa posición y no de frente a frente. No era para que él no viera sus marcas, era porque ella odiaba que vieran sus marcas.

Su cuerpo tenia marcas de mordeduras, con relieves, cicatrices abiertas y encima moretones.

La chica adoraba su figura, pero odiaba mucho las marcas de su cuerpo.

Tuvo tacto, no estaba seguro si Karin reaccionaria bien si besaba sus marcas, no quería que se sintiera herida emocionalmente. Había chicas con estrías y con cicatrices que parecían embelesadas cuando él besaba esas zonas.

Todo claro con el fin de decirles que eran "hermosas", porque para él lo eran. Esas marcas las hacían ver mujeres reales, y algo a él le gustaba era la real y natural belleza femenina.

Pero Karin era una cuestión diferente, la chica era aún una adolecente. Sin madurez ni experiencia suficiente. Además de las malas intimidades que tuvo. Concluyo que ella no tendría la madures de aceptarse a si misma. No aun todavía. Por lo que no beso sus cicatrices, aunque quería.

Le recorrió el abdomen con la yema de los dedos. Esa parte ella la exponía al aire, estaba seguro que era la parte favorita del cuerpo de ella.

-Ojala Sasuke me hubiera tratado diferente.- Dijo ella de pronto ella.- Es un inmaduro.-

Shisui se exalto ligeramente, lo disimulo rápidamente. Hace casi 5 años que su prime se había marchado y otros menos sin que recibieran noticias de él.

-¿porque es un inmaduro?- pregunto riéndose.

La chica giro el rostro. No tuvo respuesta.

-¿Karin?, no tienes que hablar si no quieres.- Dijo con toda seriedad.

Se quedó largo rato en silencio, acariciándole el vientre y besándole el hombro. Entonces ella volteo con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo.

-Lo desteto pero también lo amo.-

Simplemente la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza. El estar desnudos le daba acceso a una intimidad más allá de lo físicamente posible, era espiritual. Por suerte, él era de los pocos hombres lo entendía.

No dijo nada. La escucho. Sabía que se sentía herida.

-Él fue el primer hombre en mi vida ¿Sabes?, luego de un rato pensé que me amaría como yo a él, pero descubrí que el…que el…que el quería a Naruto.-

Shisui se quedó tieso. Ni si quiera lo pudo procesar del todo.

-Si estuviera enamorado de Sakura o alguien más sé que podría ganarle, pero contra un hombre…No soy hombre. Y encima es su mejor amigo. Luego de que lo descubrí los deje. Y llegue al desierto con Kabuto.-

-¿te distraes con él ahora?- pregunto Shisui besándole el cuello.

-No por supuesto que no.- Dijo Karin molesta.- él no me atrae. Da mucha lata con su "reviviré a Orochimaru" y su "Karin dame más sangre". Lo detesto.-

-No vuelvas-Le dijo besándole la mano.- te ayudare a escapar.-

-No puedo dejar todo así no tengo a donde ir y aunque odie a Sasuke me duele verlo tan campante con Naruto.-

-¿Odias a Naruto?-

-No, es mi primo y buena persona. Además nadie sabía que yo y Sasuke…-

-oh.- No estaba seguro de querer saber más del asunto. Le daban ganas de golpear a su primo menor a penas le viera.- ¿Sabes dónde están?—

-¿Sasuke o Kabuto?-

-El que prefieras decirme.- Le sobo el vientre una vez más. Quería obtener ambas cuestiones.

-Bueno…te lo diré luego de otro polvo.- La chica rio.

-Karin ¿quieres volver a hacerlo conmigo?- Pregunto Shisui fingiendo inocencia. La chica asintió.- Bien, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Fui muy rudo para ti?-

-No…pero me gustaría que esta vez en lugar de 2…quisiera tener.-

-¿Solo un orgasmo maravilloso?-

-Oh no, fueron grandiosos ambos. Pero tengo una curiosidad.-

-Dime, permíteme complacerte.- el chico subió la mano y le comenzó a hacer círculos en su pezón derecho.

-Ha..quier..quiero.- la chica rápidamente reacciono al tacto.

-¿sí?- Dijo el acariciendo su pierna.

-3…per.. oh igual ddd..de de in…inten ha ha intensos.-

Shisui rió se posiciono sobre Karin, bajo la mano hasta la intimidad de la chica y la acaricio callando sus suspiros con un beso.

๑

๑

๑

 **He terminado por ahora. Este quedo más corto. Son 2 partes de este fic. Quiero dejar en claro que Shisui y Karin no terminaran juntos (por si alguien me lo pide sabrá que no).**

 **Luego, me siento incomoda con este cap tan explícito, así que creo que será lo último en este fic. (Casi lo escribí para dejar contentas a algunas partes)**

 **Y por último, pues Itachi AMO a Izumi a sus 17, actualmente tiene 22. Han pasado 5 años. Siendo lógicos, el tiempo paso para ambos. Pero no diré mas porque sería Spoiler…me autospoileare XD.**

 **Ps: No sé cuándo volveré a subir, no es como que me fuerce. Si no quiero no escribo bien. Así que bueno un abrazo.**

 **~Lirios.** **Chocolate**


	14. Capítulo 12 Resolución (parte I5 Sasuke

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 _Nota: no es justificación, pero el capítulo 11 trate de hacerlo corto, como la narración corta de un amor adolecente. Y hay capítulos en los que la narración cambia y ha sido porque ese capítulo así lo pienso, o creo que se debe sentir. Siento que el capítulo 12 quedo muy al aire, pero no pienso cambiarlo (no por el momento). Aunque admiro (metafóricamente hablando) al personaje de Itachi, sigue siendo humano con deseos y anhelos, creo que esta sería su reacción más "creíble"._

 _No me baso demasiado en los personajes, trato de que crezcas o cambien conforme avanza la historia. XD sé que muchos no es lo buscan, pero es lo que quiero hacer y escribir, si no lo hago de esa manera no escribiré. Así que bueno si aún hay gente que quiere seguir leyendo a pesar de ello, Bienvenidos :D._

 _Estuve releyendo un fic de Sasha545 (de mis escritoras favoritas, no de fanfiction si no de escritura en general tiene una manera de transmitir las cosas que realmente puedo sentirlo, no creérmelo sino más haya, SENTIRLO, la adoro háganselo saber XD) y decidí darle más amor a las historias, tiendo a auto menosprécialas y no lo hare más, merecen el mismo cuidado porque aunque sea un bebe adoptado es un bebe al fin y al cabo. (No más abortos literarios…o eso intentare)_

 _Bueno disfrútenlo._

 _Ps: Sasha adoro tu letra. (Quien sabe si algún día lo lea, solo quería escribirlo)_

~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~ ๑~

 **Capítulo 12 Resolución (parte I.5 Sasuke)**

Las cosas habían estado distintas últimamente en la casa de Itachi Uchiha.

Primeramente Shisui no había ido a la casa en días. Al principio Hinata pensó que estaba en una misión, pero un día al volver de clases lo encontró comprando pan en la panadería de Uruchu, no alcanzo a saludarlo, el joven camino en dirección opuesta a la de ella, hiendo a su apartamento. Además una vez cuando pregunto por él, Itachi se puso muy tenso. Por eso ella evito a toda costa preguntar sobre el tema.

Siendo honestos no tenía que esforzarse mucho, pues Itachi últimamente trataba de estar solo todo el tiempo. Ya no la ayudaba en el jardín, o lo hacía muy temprano o muy noche como si evitara tener contacto con ella. Cuando entrenaban no hablaban y los movimientos eran monótonos, cenaban en silencio y con alguna conversación ocasional sobre el clima, pero no más.

Y lo que más le parecía extraño, el joven Uchiha siempre miraba hacia la playa que conducía un camino al bosque en su patio trasero. Se quedaba horas mirando ese lugar, como deseando algo, confundido y Hinata estaba segura que también dolido.

No sabía porque estaba él así, entendía que debía darle espacio y que el eventualmente regresaría, pero era muy duro esperar. Quería acercársele un poco. Pero cuando intentaba acercársele, contarle un chiste, conversar él contestaba cortante y se iba del lugar. Sin Shisui ahí para orientarla y sin Mikoto para calmarla, se sentía sin fuerza con una gran impotencia ante el dolor de Itachi.

Ella también estaba sufriendo, no por el rechazo de Itachi (aunque también le dolía), sino porque no podía ayudarlo.

Había llorado muchas noches en silencio, como siempre, hasta que quedo vacía y se dio cuenta, que por mucho que sufriera en silencio la situación no mejoraría sola. Debía hacer algo.

Fue a buscar a Mikoto, pero no la encontró. Supo que no estaba en la casa pues cuando trato de buscar a Fugaku para no encontrárselo tampoco encontró a Mikoto. Pensó que de alguna forma debía hacer que ambos se reconciliaran. Por su amistad y por el bien de Itachi. Tal vez Hinata no podía calmar el corazón de Itachi, pero Shisui sin duda lo haría.

Ese día en particular ya había tomado esa decisión. Estaba lista de hacer algo cuando fuese neceserario. Cuando entro se encontró las sandalias de Shisui en el recibidor. Escucho unas voces provenientes de patio, se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y corrió hacia el patio trasero para verlos a ambos.

No abrió la puerta. Los escucho hablando, o más bien discutiendo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Era la voz de Itachi. Hinata se extrañó porque parece, más que alterado, parecía molesto.

-Como si te hubiera visto antes.-

-Pudiste venir a decírmelo. Sabes lo importante que es para mí.-

-No quería verte la cara.- Contesto Shisui mofándose.

Hinata activo su Byakugan.

-Manda un mensaje o algo, este asunto es más importante que una pelea entre tú y yo.- Itachi tomo a Shisui de la camisa.

-Tenia cosas que hacer con _señoritas_.- Dijo esto último burlonamente, acto seguido empujo a su primo menor.

-No puedo creer que no veas lo importante del asunto.- Le reprocho Itachi.

-Cálmate, era una broma tenia…- Itachi empujo a su primo.

-Lo que es una broma es tu vida y tu maldito deseo por el sexo.-

-Vete al carajo maldito virgen puritano.- Shisui golpeo a Itachi en el rostro.- Además pudiste ir a verme. Yo siempre resuelvo tu vida. Haz algo por ti mismo y toma una decisión.-

-Bien lo hare.- Itachi golpeo de vuelta a Shisui.

Hinata vio con horror como ambos comenzaban a golpearse uno al otro. Corrió cubriéndose de chackra y no supo cómo se colocó en medio de ambos y lanzo un ataque con chakra separándolos a ambos.

-Hinata…-Susurro Itachi.

-Yo me largo.- Dijo Shisui sumamente molesto.

-Espera Shisui-kun, por favor permíteme curarte.- Dijo la chica como entre llorando y molesta.

Miro con desprecio a Itachi, cuando este asintió y les dio la espalda supo que podía quedarse un poco más.

-Gracias.- El chico se sentó en la madera de la casa, viendo hacia el jardín mientras Hinata muy atentamente le curaba y le preguntaba donde le dolía.

.

.

Itachi estaba molesto, su primo se había guardado por 3 días la ubicación de Sasuke. Hacia tanto que no tenía noticias de su hermano. Quería ver a su hermano y saber cómo se encontraba. No tenía pensado pedirle que volviera todavía, pero si quería hacerle saber que lo esperaría. ¿Por qué Shisui no le dijo antes sobre la información que tenía? ¿Qué tal si Sasuke ya se había ido?

Shisui se lo había guardado, y por más que estuviera disgustado el uno con el otro, era una especie de traición. Itachi sentía que lo había echo a propósito para fastidiarlo.

Escucho una risita de Hinata, hacia días que no la escuchaba reír. Tuvo que voltear para ver que pasaba.

Vio la escena con una cólera inmensa acumulada en su ser.

Shisui era un hombre que se dejaba llevar por su parte…íntima, Hinata era pura, inocente, virginal y demasiado joven para él. Pero si su primo se había metido con Karin, que era de la edad de la Hyūga y si ya si ya lo había traicionado con lo de Sasuke ¿Qué le impedía meterse con Hinata?.

Tal vez exageraba, Shisui solía ser respetuoso en ese asunto. Bueno, no era como que hubiese tenido que serlo, Itachi pasaba de la mayoría de las chicas. Pero cuando Shisui quería ir tras una que tenía particular interés en Itachi, le preguntaba primero so le importaba. Al menos consideraba eso. Tal vez si exageraba y Shisui no tenía nada con Hinata.

Pero de nuevo Hinata le sonrió a Itachi.

Pero no pensaba claro, la cólera aumentaba cada que los dedos de Hinata pasaban por alguna parte del cuerpo de Shisui para sanarlo. Detestaba que Shisui hubiera sido tan idiota de no esquivar los golpes, así ahora Hinata no tendría que estarlo tocando para curarlo.

Su primo tomo de las manos a Hinata y le sonrió.

-Eres grandiosa, muchas gracias.-

-Suéltala.- Dijo instantáneamente viendo rubor y la alegría de Hinata.

-¿Qué?-

-Me oíste.- Dijo bajando la voz, tratando de controlarse. No sabía porque le había dicho eso.

Shisui le soltó las manos a Hinata

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?- Se puso de pie.- Solo le estaba gradeciendo.-

-Ambos sabemos cómo eres con las chicas.- No pensaba claro, se sentía estúpido.

-Ella es como una hermana. Además- Shisui lo encaro.- YO no te haría eso.- Se miraron fulminantemente.- Me largo no pienso echar a la basura el trabajo de sanación de Hinata. Hina-chan ven conmigo, vamos a cenar.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la chica viendo desde el suelo lo que estaba pasando.

-No te dejare con este loco manipulador.-

-Ella no ira.-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?, si ella quiere no se lo puedes impedir, ¿o vas a hacer uso de tu poder de "Dueño" para impedir que ella se vaya? Porque créeme eso es lo último que harás en mi presencia.- Shisui activo las aspas de sus ojos.

Itachi tenía la sangre hirviendo.

-Chicos…-

La voz suave de Hinata, era la que menos culpa tenia. Y sería la más mortificada si se peleaban. Suspiro, miro hacia un costado dejando a su primo ganar esa pelea de miradas.

 _De cualquier forma…_

Shisui bufo.

-Vamos Hina-chan, sirve que te digo como prepararte para tu misión con nosotros. - Dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Pero Itachi-kun aún está herido…-

-lo curaras cuando vuelvas.- Le dio la mano.-¿Quieres venir conmigo verdad?-

 _De cualquier forma todo…_

Hinata se mantuvo quieta un rato, después asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano.

 _De cualquier forma todo era decisión de Hinata._

De nuevo Itachi se quedó solo.

.

.

.

Hinata aceptó la invitación de Shisui porque de esa manera pudo hablar con él en defensa de Itachi. Le hablo sobre los días pasados y su manera de comportarse. "Creo que está dolido por algo". Después de eso Shisui se quedó meditando, le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Volvió a casa más tranquila, se despidió a Shisui en la entrada de la casa. Al entrar se encontró a Itachi en el recibidor, como esperándola. Ella le sonrió y le extendió un bol de ramen.

Itachi le acepto el platillo, ella preparo té y sirvió dos tazas para acompañarlo. No hablaron durante la cena.

-Gracias por la comida.- Dijo Itachi levantándose para lavar la taza y los palillo.

-Disculpa Itachi-kun-

El chico la miro de reojo desde el lavamanos.

-¿Me permite sanar sus heridas?-

El chico asintió. Acto seguido camino a la sala de estar. Hinata lo siguió. Itachi se quitó la camisa y se sentó. Ella trajo una pomada y cuidadosamente trato sus heridas con ninjutsu medico.

-Hinata.- Le dijo de pronto el chico.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué fue…- Itachi suspiro agobuiadamente.- quisiera saber.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué hicieron tú y Shisui esta noche?-

-Fuimos a cenar Itachi-kun-

-¿Qué más?-

-Solo eso.

-¿Él hizo o dijo algo inapropiado?-

-Esto…-Sintió el brazo de Itachi tensarse.

-¿Lo hizo?-

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Hinata casi molesta, Shisui era un caballero con ella. Se contuvo, tomo aire y le dijo calmadamente- Él siempre es muy amable y respetuoso conmigo.-

-Ya veo.- El chico pareció más calmado.

-Itachi-kun Me permites preguntarte algo.-

-Por su puesto Hinata-san. ¿Qué sucede?-

-El asunto por el cual están disgustados, ¿puede solucionarse?-

Itachi se puso serio nuevamente, como con culpa en el rostro.

-Creo que el único problema es mío…Tal vez deba ir a hacer las paces con él.-Miro el suelo melancólicamente. La vio y le sonrió con un aire de tristeza y le dijo.- ¿Tú que dices Hinata-san?-

-Ustedes son primos y grandes amigos, una pelea no debe poder contra su amistad.-

-Sí, él es un gran amigo. Se merece mi confianza de verdad.-

Ella solo asintió y sonrió.

-Iré a ver a Shisui.-

-Bien, aquí te espero Itachi-kun-

-¿No vienes?-

-Sería apropiado darles espacio.-

-Gracias.-Camino hasta la puerta- Hinata.-

-¿sí?-

-Espérame.-

-Sí, Lo hare.-

๑

๑

๑

Shisui se quedó cruzado de brazos, sin decir nada viendo a Itachi. Sabía que él no había echo nada erróneo, todo recaía en Itachi.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto Itachi.

El chico asintió y paso a su departamento. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en el suelo de tatami. El lugar no tenía nada interesante, solamente el futón, un televisor, y comida chatarra en la alacena. Casi todo estaba en casa de Itachi.

-Shisui, sobre lo de hace días y lo de esta tarde.-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Siento mucho haberme comportado de esa forma, y sobre todo dudar de tu honorabilidad y principalmente tu amistad- Dio una reverencia de rodillas estaba realmente arrepentido.

-Itachi…-

-Espera y siento haber sido tan egoísta. Si tú quieres a Hinata, sé que eres un gran hombre y la tratarías como una verdadera dama. Ella no es mi propiedad y me he comportado como un perro con un hueso. No me importa lo de la estúpida marca, no voy a tratar de controlarla. De verdad Shisui, nadie es de nadie y todos tenemos libertad, incluyéndote. Por eso si tú tienes sentimientos por ella, yo te apoyare y lo que ella decida estará bien. Discúlpame.-

Estaba mirando el suelo y entonces sintió las manos de Shisui sobre sus hombros y cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo de frente su primo le sonreía.

-Y yo acepto tu disculpa, es de humanos errar.-

-Shisui…- Itachi sonrió y ambos primos se abrazaron.

-¿Un jugo?- Le invito una lata de la mini nevera.

-Gracias.-

-¿Has tenido suerte con alguna señorita últimamente?-

-No he visto a nadie desde Karin, lo de Mina fue _diferente_ a otras ocasiones.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que me rompió el corazón, soy un alma sensible sabes.- Dijo esto último con un toque de humor.

-Siento oír eso.-

-Gracias. ¿Quieres que me disculpe contigo por lo de Sasuke?-

-No, confió en que lo mantuviste en secreto por una razón.-

-Así fue, no quería…

-No tienes que decirlo.- Dijo rápidamente Itachi.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, mi sensibilidad hacia el prójimo sale a relucir en ocasiones como estas.-Shisui rio.

-Está bien dilo.- Itachi contesto riendo.

-Pues nada nada no quería ilusionarte y luego descubrir que la información era falsa.-

Itachi sonrió a su primo ciento gran respeto a su primo. Era bueno saber que Shisui actuaba por razones más allá de lo que aparentaba. Tal vez si era cierto eso que tanto decía que ayudaba a toda señorita con quien se topaba, quien sabe a cuantas chicas que Itachi había rechazado en las consoló, no íntimamente sino espiritualmente.

-En cuanto a Hinata.-

\- Si tú la quieres puedo…-

-¡No, que espanto!, para mi ella es como una hermana seria enfermizo ser más que un amigo.- Shisui rio.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la veo como a una hermana?-

-Shisui yo…-

-estas comportándote como idiota.-

-Sí, lo siento.-

-No te culpo por estar celoso de mí.-

-No estoy celoso.-

-Esa desesperación e inseguridad que sientes cuando nos miras divirtiéndonos se llaman celos.-

-De verdad lo siento.-

-Es la naturaleza humana, ahora que sabes cómo se sienten contrólalos, no dejes que te controlen ni te inventes cosas raras en la cabeza.-

Itachi asintió y concordó. Su incapacidad para controlarse se podía deber a su inexperiencia en el asunto. Pero no era una excusa aun así. No fue tan duro consigo mismo ya, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que nunca más lo haría de nuevo. Se lo repetiría constantemente cuando sintiera eso de nuevo.

-Hablando de Hinata, me comento que andas que te lleva el demonio últimamente.-

-¿con esas palabras?-

-Sí, me sorprendió que usara ese vocabulario.- Se comenzó a reír por la broma.

Itachi también rio.

-Sucede que…-Tomo un sorbo de jugo, se quedó viendo la lata.- vi a Izumi el día de la fiesta.-

-Lo sé, yo la deja tu cuidado ¿recuerdas? O ¿Bebiste demasiado?-

-No-Dijo Itachi, ignorando el comentario de Shisui.- _ella_ era _Izumi_ -

Shisui se quedó con la bebida a medio a 5 cm de sus labios. Parecía que apenas podía entender y procesar lo que estaba. Estaba boca abierta.

-¿La chica que fue tu novia?- Iba a decir " _Que nunca me presentaste"_ pero no estuvo en esa época en clan.

El rostro de Itachi le decía todo lo que tenía que saber, No necesitaba una respuesta.

-Carajo, con razón estabas tan jodido.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Itachi dio media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo paso de refugiada vendedora de onigiris a realeza?-

-Siempre lo fue, supongo- Itachi se encogió de hombros- estaba de viaje con su abuelo.-

-Y nadie se fija en un refugiado más.- Tomo un sorbo de su lata de jugo.- Una jugada inteligente.-

-Fue cosa de su abuelo, era su guardián-

-Imagino que decidió llevársela luego de que no te apareciste luego de quedar muy formalmente en ir.-

-Así es. Shisui…-Hizo una pausa, no estaba acostumbrado a exteriorizar su sentir.- No tengo idea de nada, estoy confundido, hable con ella y ahora pienso mucho en el día en que me la arrebataron. Y aunque entiendo las razones realmente me lleva el demonio. Ya no es un recuerdo ahora es… demasiado real.-

Shisui no dijo nada, tomaba su lata con jugo sin expresión, escuchando solamente. Era una cosa de hombres expresarse y dar opinión cuando se solicitaba. Itachi dijo al final.

-Pienso mucho en ella, no sé si lo que siento es real o son los recuerdos nada más. Nunca entiendo nada, siempre estoy confundido. Y luego me doy la vuelta y ahí esta Hinata viéndome, preocupándose por mí, con esa sonrisa y yo…eso que hace, eso…-

-Eso te vuelve loco.-

Itachi solo asintió.

-Era más sencillo todo sin saber de Izumi, o sin aceptar lo que siento por Hinata.-

-Me siento culpable, yo ocasione la primera y te forcé a aceptar lo segundo.- Tomo un jugo

Estuvieron en silencio un momento para apaciguar las cosas.

-¿volverás a ver a Izumi?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿No piensas irla a vas a buscar?-

-No pude encontrarla en el pasado y tú no encontraste el reino del sur en un año vagando.-

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no te impedirá encontrarla ahora.-

Itachi dio media sonrisa.

-No estoy seguro aun. Ella dijo que tal vez vendría, lo hará si quiere aclarar las cosas.-

-Si no viene, ¿es que termino o que no pudo hacerlo?-

-No lo sé. Pueden ser ambas, o solo una.-

-¿Y esperaras otros 5 años para averiguarlo?-

-No, pero no estoy seguro de querer ir tras ella.-

-¿por Hinata?-

-Si.-

-¿No has hablado con Hinata al respecto?-

-No he decido nada aun con ella.-

-Entonces ya no la amas, a Izumi digo, o amas también a Hinata.-

-Es…diferente. Me gusto Izumi desde que la conocí, fuimos novios muy rápido, me enamore muy rápido. Con Hinata todo es lento, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a quererla ni cuando me gusto. Solo pasó. ¿Es posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo?-

-Perfectamente normal, a mí me pasa seguido.- Shisui rio.- Pero en tu caso…bueno, pues en tu caso ni si quiera es normal que te fijes en una chica.- Itachi dio media sonrisa a su primo mayor.- Asi que te sienta como que te lleva el carajo es normal. Nunca te gusta nadie y de repente dos chicas te gustas, o bueno una la quieres y la otra la amaste pero ya no o si pero…algo así. Carajo hasta yo me confundo.-

Itachi rio. Hablar con Shisui era desestresante.

-¿Qué siguieres Shisui?-

-Yo, buscaría quedarme con ambas. Pero bueno eso es inmoral para ti.- Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo siento. Ya hablando en serio...Buscaría la forma de entender amabas cosas, y siendo tú sé que lo resolverás, sé que lo harás. Lo único jodido del asunto es que ahora el cerebro no te va a ayudar a decidir nada, solo a ver qué quieres, y si lo vale.-

Lo medito un rato. Sentía que si no volvía a ver a Izumi se volvería loco, realmente quería aclarar las cosas. Pero si la veía de nuevo se confundiría, además aún estaba a Hinata de por medio. Se iba a volver loco de cualquier forma. Entendía un poco más a Shisui ahora, y por qué siempre perdía la cabeza cuando de faldas se trataba.

-Además siempre me tendrás para ayudarte.- Le dijo Shisui.

๑

๑

๑

Cuando entro a casa y la vio sentada esperándolo con una sonrisa supo que todo ese asunto se complicaría más de lo que esperaba.

-Buenas noches Itachi-kun.-

-Buenas.-

-¿Aclararon las cosas?-

-Así fue. Lo cual es bueno por la misión.-

-Sí, Shisui-kun me dio los detalles.- La vio sonreír de nuevo.

Aunque Shisui quería únicamente a Hinata como una hermana. No estaba seguro del sentir de la joven. Y sintiéndose más tranquilo, y más revuelto de la cabeza, tuvo que preguntar. Dejando de lado sus inseguridades y su cólera mal infundada.

-Oye Hinata-san.-

-¿Si?- La chica volteo a medio camino.

-¿Me permanentes, hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal?

.

.

.

Lo miro extrañada, no le hablaba en días y de repente salía con eso. En cierta forma le alegraba que el distanciamiento cesara. Pero no sabía que tan personal e íntimo seria lo que él quería saber.

-¿Hinata?-

-Si es algo que puedo contestarle, lo hare con mucho gusto.- Se quedó quieta esperando la pregunta de Itachi. Más que nerviosismo sentía curiosidad. Se relajó pensando que Itachi solía ser un caballero.

-¿Qué es para ti Shisui?-

La pregunta le parecía extraña. Le parecía que era algo bastante obvio de ver. Pero tal vez el quería saber su sentir con respecto a Shisui. Lo medito un rato no sabía cómo decirlo. Pero bueno, si era Itachi a quien se lo decía todo salía naturalmente. Nada era forzado y para ella siendo una persona introvertida era algo sumamente extraño.

-Pues Shisui-kun es para mí. Es alguien a quien estimo mucho, me divierto y aprendo muchas cosas…- Vio a Itachi aún más tenso. No estaba segura si continuar, pero si él había preguntado era mejor terminar su respuesta a dejar las cosas a medias.- Pienso en Shisui como un hermano. - Miro el suelo, no estaba segura si Itachi estaría tenso aun, no quería comprobarlo.

Entonces Itachi rio, completamente relajado. Sus ojos se habían relajado y le sonrió, Itachi le sonrió.

-¿Solo vez a Shisui como tu hermano?-

-Si, tal vez sea inmiscuirme demasiado con ustedes, pero así lo veo, como un hermano. -

-¿Y el que dice?- Itachi relajo los hombros.

-Que me ve como una hermanita.-

-Supongo que si.-Itachi se recargo en la pared, sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió. Y subieron a las escaleras. Esa noche se despidieron con las buenas noches. Hinata se puso crema para la cara y esa noche se sintió aún más tranquila. Necesitaba descansar una misión la aguardaba. Pero esa noche todo parecía estar cambiando en ella. Sentía mariposas al pensar en la sonrisa de Itachi.

Era como si lo hubiera visto sonreír por primera vez.

Tal vez era porque no le había sonreído en días, o porque al fin esa pesadez parecía pasar. No sabía bien. Se quedó pensando en esa emoción que le producía la nobleza y amabilidad de Itachi. Si Itachi era tan amable. Era extraño ahora todo de nuevo. Era como si no recordara su rostro y solo pudiera pensar en su ser, en esa persona amable, en ese guerrero valiente y en esa sonrisa que la hacía levantarse de sus propias penumbras.

 _¿Por qué?_ Se pregunto

 _¿Por qué se siente todo tan diferente con el?_

Y antes de contestarse esa pregunta, se quedó dormida.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

 **Saludos.**

 **Este capítulo ha quedado larguísimo. No puedo subir 50 páginas en un solo documento. Así que por eso lo dividí en 4 partes (Ok tal vez debieron ser 4 capítulos…pero sería muy corto para mi gusto. Yo me entiendo ustedes solo acéptenlo.)**

 **Yo lo adoro. Aunque será difícil lo que viene.**

 **~Lirios.** **Chocolate**


	15. Capítulo 12 Resolución (parte II Naruto)

**Género:** Por definir

 **Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Alterno

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo.

 **Disclaimer historia:** Me inspire en un fanfic escrito por la autora alquiem, de la cual agradezco enormemente su permiso que me otorgo para poder usar este concepto.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 _ **Nota: he de disculparme puesto que en el capítulo 12 parte I a se me paso borrar el borrador del fic que estaba debajo. Ciento haber confundido a la gente y peor, haber spoileado. No sé si seguiré esa trama ahora puesto que realmente me avergonzó haber cometido semejante metida de pata. O tal vez deje de escribir este fic (solo bromeo), pero bueno lo he corregido, bueno ese capítulo termina en la escena de Shisui y Karin (lo cual crei que era a lo que se referían con que no habían entendido) XD**_

.

Capítulo 12 Resolución (parte II Naruto)

.

Corrían desesperadamente, dejando huellas en la blanca arena. Subían y bajaban con las dunas. Esa misión había durado doce horas hasta que lograron dar con lo que parecía una batalla. Se acercaban tratando de acortar la distancia para que el byakugan pudiera adelantarles la situación viniente.

-Oh no.- Susurro la portadora del ojo blanco.

-¿Los distingues?- Cuestiono Shisui.

-Naruto…-Dijo ella.

-¿Uzumaki?-Pregunto nuevamente el mayor.

-Si-

-¿De dónde conoces a Naruto?- Pregunto Shisui.

\- Para después Shisui, ¿Qué más distingues?- Pregunto Itachi.

\- hay otro chico peleando con Naruto y unos entes de chakra extraño.-

-¿Entes? -Pregunto Itachi.

-No….no parecen seres vivos.- Respondió Hinata encogiéndose los hombros.- Pero si tienen chakra y forma humanoide.-

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono Tai Uchiha, uno de los primos Uchiha que los acompañaba.

\- No juegues Hyūga.- Dijo Mei molesta.

-pero, lo digo enserio Mei-san-

-El chico que esta con Naruto, ¿Puedes describirlo?- Pregunto Shisui.

-Parece usar técnica de truenos…-

-¿Se para igual que Fugaku?- Pregunto Shisui.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes Shisui-kun?-

-Sasuke…-Itachi apretó el puño, soltó su mochila con provisiones.- Andando, volveremos luego por las cosas.-

El chico corrió a una velocidad impresionante, delante salto Shisui y detrás de ellos los 2 Uchihas restantes.

-Andando Hyūga- Le dijo Tai duramente.

Hinata trato de alcanzarlos. Correr en la arena era como hacerlo sobre agua, usaba el chakra para estabilizar sus pisadas. Eso se lo enseño Itachi. Pero aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento. Cerró los ojos un momento, deseaba correr más rápido y entonces de la nada 10, 13, 18, 20, 28 30, si 30 siluetas extrañas la rodeaban.

-Yo me encargo continua.- Grito Shisui a Itachi- Ve, yo me quedo con ella Itachi.-

El menor asintió y corrió con un ansia visible en un su frenético correr.

Brinco sobre uno y lo repelió con chackra, mientras ella combatía apenas contra 2, Shisui ya había exterminado 10 mientras tanto. En ese momento se sentía tan lejana de ellos.

Corrieron alcanzando al resto de las personas, los entes se fusionaron dando origen a una bestia extraña y apenas nació fue destruida por 2 chakras de colores. Sasuke y Naruto peleaban a la par con una sincronía tan profunda que Hinata pudo jurar en ese momento que nadie en el mundo se conocía el uno al otro como ellos dos.

-Ni-san- Dijo el chico que parecía ser el hermano de Itachi.

Sus cuerpos se parecían en demasía, pero no sus almas. Sus ojos no eran dolidos, ni ojerosos, eran bellos, fríos y su piel era blanca y perfecta como la de Mikoto. Sasuke Uchiha era una versión masculina de la belleza femenina. Demasiado femenino. Hinata sonrió y relajo sus hombros y finalmente el Byakugan.

-Oh, Hinata- Dijo Naruto evidentemente sorprendido.

-Yo…-

No dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente a ella. Desesperación, impotencia y culpa, todas brotaron en ella en ese momento.

-¡Maldito!- Grito Sasuke corriendo hacia ella con un relámpago en la mano.

-¡Sasuke!-

El pánico inundo a Hinata al verlo desplomarse. Sasuke asesino en un segundo.

-¡Itachi!- Grito Mei.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Shisui a Hinata.

๑

๑

๑

-Normalmente el esclavo cuida del amo…- Dijo Tai despectivamente. De nuevo.

Itachi defendió a Hinata de un ser extraño que la había atacado, en ese momento recibió el impacto de otro ser. Defendiéndola en el acto y por su puesto terminando herido. Sasuke extermino en un instante todo eso por mera cólera. Finalmente la ojiplata atendió rápidamente a Itachi.

-Basta Tai, déjala en paz. No es un ninja.- Mei quedo un instante callada.- Disculpa Hinata…yo no quise ofenderte.-

-Está bien, no se preocupe Mei-san.-

-Shisui, prefiero quedarme, por si algo se ofrece con Itachi.- Dijo la chica viendo como la peliazul quitaba los trapos con agua de la frente y panza de Itachi.

-No Mei, debemos mandar ese informe con urgencia.-

-Naruto y yo debemos ir a avisar al resto.-

-Sasuke, puedo ir solo, quédate con tu hermano.-

-Eres demasiado torpe morirás si te dejo solo. ¿Estas segura que estará bien Hyūga?-

-Si…he canalizado el veneno, solo necesita dormir.-

-¿Por qué le sigues poniendo trapos húmedos si ya no tiene fiebre.-

-Para mantener su temperatura, no será mucho tiempos más.-

-Entonces no está bien.-

-Si lo está, yo confió en Hinata, anda ve por tus amigos y avísale a Obito la situación. Mei y Tai irán con el clan y mientras yo me quedo con Itachi.-

-Son solo dos horas Sasuke, si quieres quedarte con tu hermano está bien.-

-Naruto…-Sasuke apretó el puño, en el pasado por nada del mundo hubiera dejado a su hermano solo en el desierto con una desconocida y el irresponsable de Shisui. Pero ahora… -No te dejare solo, no con todo Akatsuki persiguiéndote Naurto-

-Sasuke…- Se miraron unos instantes en silencio.-Bien, pero mantente el paso.-

-Ja, tu tendrás que alcanzarme. Hyūga mas te vale que mi hermano este bien cuando vuelva.-

-Estará bien Sasuke, ve tranquilo.- Le dijo Shisui.

Sasuke gruño y corrió.

Vieron a los chicos desaparecer entres las bellas dunas blancas. Nunca había visto el desierto; sin vegetación, agua, ni alimentos parecía un lugar relajado y en paz. Eso quería ella. Paz y relajación en su propia vida.

Atendió a Itachi lo mejor que pudo y gracias a todos los dioses llevaba algunas plantas medicinales, con las cuales pudo hacer un antídoto para el veneno. Había sido sencillo. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que Itachi volviera en sí. Se sentía contenta.

-Te has vuelto muy buena.-

-¿Cómo?-

-En las plantas y ser médico, te has vuelto muy buena en eso últimamente.-

-Es por la escuela supongo.-

-No Hinata-chan, escúchame tienes talento para eso.-

-Oh.- No se sentía muy especial, tener talento para hacer pomadas, cremas y antídotos no parecía la gran cosa. Le pareció descortés ignorar a Shisui. –Gracias.- Susurro, aunque no lo sentía realmente.

A veces deseaba ser algo más. Tener más que eso. Deseaba ser inteligente como Itachi, ser rápida como Shisui, ser tan energético como Naruto, ser tan hábil y femenina como Mei o ser tan dulce como Mikoto.

Deseaba ser más, pero por más que se esforzaba en las cosas, parecía que nunca lograba progresar.

-Shisui.-Susurro Itachi.

-Aquí estoy ¿Cómo te encuentras?, Nos tenías preocupado.-

-Me siento bien, ¿Hinata como esta?-

-Estoy bien, gracias a ti Itachi-san.-

-Me alegro, ¿Qué paso con Sasuke?-

-Volverá en unas horas, no te preocupes.-

-¿Y el resto?-

-También volverán, no te levantes. Oye Hinata ¿Me indicas donde está la maleta que Itachi soltó?-

-Su maleta…-

-Sí, tiene provisiones y él la soltó para correr. Con todo el alboroto la olvide, ¿Me indicas dónde está?-

-Si…-Activo su Byakugan.-6 km y medio a 34 grados.-

-Bien, entonces cuida de mi primo, enseguida vuelvo.-

¿Por qué Shisui le había mentido?, Ella no se había olvidado de esa mochila, mucho menos él. Además el podía ir rápido y en lugar de eso prefería trotar levemente, lo veía alejarse lentamente, hasta caminando. Como si no quiera estar ahí.

-Aj..- Itachi había tratado de sentarse nuevamente.

-Recuéstate Hitachi. ¿Quieres agua?-

-Si.-

Hinata le entrego una cantimplora llena, por la forma rápida en que la bebió dejo ver lo sediento que se encontraba.

-¿En dónde están Mei y Tai?-

-Fueron donde el clan. Necesitan informar la desaparición de algunos Kinkurichis.-

Le conto a detalle la historia de cómo se habían desaparecido bestias y jinkurichis últimamente. Al parecer Orochimaru estaba involucrado y por alguna razón se había querido llevar a Sasuke hace tiempo. Y ahora perseguían a Naruto, dándole caza como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Ambas historias se relacionaban porque al parecer el Sanin tenía contacto con la gente que estaba detrás de las desapariciones.

-Arriesgado, ¿Irán a detenerlos a tiempo?-

-Según entiendo, han eliminado a unos 4…la organización cederá.-

-sí, podemos verlo después. ¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata?-

-Bien. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Itachi-kun?-

Itachi se quedó un rato, como meditando algo.

-Quería protegerte.-

-Yo…- Se sintió conmovida, demasiado, al grado de que unas lágrimas amenazaban en salir.- Lo siento mucho, si yo hubiera desactivado el Byakugan ya abrías hablado con Sasuke.-

-Está bien, llevabas 12 horas con el Byakugan activado, no es algo fácil, yo lo se…-

-Siento mucho que te hayan herido.-

-Solo quise salvarte.- No entendía porque ella lucia mortificada, lo hacía desear no haberla salvado.

-Itachi…gracias-

-Hinata…-

El chico la tomo por la mejillas, deslizo el pulgar sobre el cachete.

\- De la forma en que vez a Shisui.-

-¿Hu?- Suspiro, su lagrima la traciano. Itachi la tomo.

Sintio como si tomara su dolor y la protegiera de su propia oscuridad. Sonrio inconcientemente.

-¿si?-

๑

๑

๑

-Quiero saber si acaso tu… ¿Me vez como tu hermano mayor?- Cierto nerviosismo se denoto en Itachi. Alejo su mano del rostro de ella.- Así como vez a Shisui… ¿me vez como tu hermano mayor?-

-yo...- La chica empezó a hacer una muletilla con los dedos. Se sonrojo, parecía avergonzada.

-Disculpa si es inapropiado.- Dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos.

-Sucede que bueno. No se cómo decirlo…- Balbuceo algo.

-Dilo, tal cual lo veas…solo quiero saberlo.-

-La verdad es que…-la chica miro al suelo- ahora que lo pienso… no lo sé.-

-Entiendo.- Itachi sonrió un poco, el cansancio le estaba ganando, quiso dormir.

-Pero…-su dulce voz lo despertó.-pero siempre que estoy contigo me haces feliz. Como lo de la peineta-

-Te buscare y daré mejores peinetas entonces.-

La chica rio un poco, cosa que lo tranquilizo. No quería que pensara que le restaba importancia al asunto bromeando al respecto.

-Por cierto, esa peineta me gusta mucho. Siento haber sido grosera contigo. Es un regalo muy importante para mí y me hace feliz.-

-¿Entonces quieres más regalos?- Sentía que había descubierto algo, pero rápidamente la chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo que me hace feliz es estar contigo y hacer cosas contigo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, solo es así.-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-Las que normalmente hacemos…o hacíamos. Jardinería, leer, entrenar.-

-Siento haberte dejado de lado estos días Hinata.-

-Yo entiendo que necesitabas tu espacio. –

-Iremos a pasear el mercado entonces y veremos peinetas si tú quieres.-

La chica negó con el rostro, se sentía muy confundido.

-Lo que me gusto…fue que sentí que pensabas en mí en ese momento.-

El chico se incorporó rápidamente y viéndola a los ojos le dijo.

-¿Te gusta que piense en ti?-

-¿he?-Hinata parecía confundida.

Itachi se sermoneo mentalmente, no quería confundirse. Suspiro y fríamente le dijo lo que realmente quería.

-Hinata.-

-¿si?-

-Aunque no me veas como tu hermano, ¿si puedo ser tu amigo no?-

-No se acostumbra eso…- La chica se refería a la relación amo-esclavo. Todo ese asunto complicaba todo de una forma extraña. Era como si ella fuera suya ya. Y aun así luchaba por tener su atención.

No, ella no era suya, debía respetarla. Se lo dijo de nuevo.

-Me preguntaba, si podemos hacer las cosas diferentes. Nunca ha sido mi intención ponerte en esa posición.-

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero traer problemas en su clan.-

-Siempre hay problemas, por Shisui o por mí. Pero es natural si estamos juntos que seamos amigos.-

-Si.-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ser tu amigo?-

-Pues…es que

-Lo que quieras…quiero hacerte feliz.-

Se quedó dormido sin escuchar la respuesta.

๑

๑

๑

Lo observo dormir, siendo sincera le dio pena contestarle la verdad acerca de esa pregunta.

 _Es que tu Itachi…tú con tu mera presencia, cuando te mueves y cuando hablas…solo necesitas hacer eso para hacerme…para hacerme feliz._

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑ ~~~~

Saludos!

Oka, me tardare medio siglo en acabarlo.

No tengo para escribir actualmente, me encuentro en una vida muy atareada, asi que lamento que ya no actualizare tan seguido. Como cada mes o dos subiré algo. Y no necesariamente de este fic.

Tratare de terminar este fic primero, para ir cerrando ciclos.

Buen un abrazo y que estén bien.

Lirios.


End file.
